The Son and The Ward
by Latin Girl Writter
Summary: Bruce Wayne finds himself raising two trouble maker boys with the help of Alfred...and a very unusual villainess. WARNING: Story contains CP, other words spanking and i am now ok with it, don't like? don't read! I must also add drama, romance and angst.
1. Chapter 1

I have had this story in my head for a while, and started writing it but stopped. I wanted to have at least two chapters written before posting it, but I got caught in my other stories. Please tell me what you think and review. Thanks for reading!

Also, this story is a combination of Batman Begins, and the comics and well, I just got a big bowl and mixed several stuff, and then made it the way I wanted it.

**WARNING:**This story will contain CP meaning, spanking. If you don't like this then BYE-BYE, thanks for visiting, you can go now. If you don't mind this, then, keep on reading and enjoy.

Also, this story contains some Spanish, but I'll give you the translation of things as you read along, no need to worry, just search for the () thingy...forgot how they are called, Lol…. :P

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or anything about it, belongs to DC, though the Spanish girl and child belong to me!! And the general idea, but, hey, I'm not selfish!

**The Son and The Ward**

I. Past, Present, Future

A man drove along the streets, the streets of the city he could claim his. As his identity of Bruce Wayne he owned mostly everything in the city, being the richest man in the city, of course, thanks to the wealth his family had left him. And at night, around the shadows, when everyone slept, when, he was Batman, he owned this city, he cared about the city, his city, Gotham city.

A year ago he had returned after travelling around before taking charge of all that he owned, his faithful friend Alfred Pennyworth, who was more like a father to him than any other thing, had taken care of all this, in what way he could, which sometimes Bruce thought was better than what he himself was doing. After his parent's death, Alfred had been the one to take care of him, in every aspect known. Alfred was one of the few persons he trusted with his life, even though for everyone, Alfred was simply, the butler.

He smirked at this. What would his 'friends' say if they knew he loved the 'butler' as his 'father'? Well, so called friends he had. Reality was, he didn't have friends, and the ones he could call friends where less than 5. Alfred was one, then Leslie, or Dr. Leslie, as she was now.

While his thoughts went to all the people he knew, he came to think of a brunette he had come to know, in one of the so many countries he had been on. They both were tourists there; he remembered the Spanish beauty, Melissa. Her brown hair, which she always kept a little under her shoulders, straight and smooth, her brown eyes, matching her hair, which seemed to pierce into ones soul, her mouth, a mouth he could taste, which was perfectly formed. Not too big, not too small, just perfect. She was tall, but yet smaller than him, seemed frail, but in so many ways, stronger than him. It had been over a year now; he knew nothing of her since they parted ways. What had become of her?

She knew where to find him. She had asked him. But him, he had no idea how to search for her. He could barely even remember her last name, or last names. Melissa Raquel, it was the only thing he knew about her, she came from some province of Spain, her parents had died in a car accident months before they had met, and he had no live relatives. Well, that was a start. But what, he would find her and then what? Nothing, she had told him more than once, theirs was only a friendship…with some benefits of course. He had said the same more than once too.

Before departing different ways she had said they were water and oil, and would never be together again. She had insinuated he shouldn't search for her or try to contact him. He had agreed with it. But those few words had hurt, and then, she had said that they were two adventurers, and theirs had been an adventure, which would never be repeated. Those words had not only hurt, but had maid his blood boil in anger, and even after all this time, it still hurt.

He was so engulfed in his thoughts, he didn't noticed he had reached his destination. He was home now, in front of him, Wayne Manor.

Eight Years Later…

"Vamos hijo." (come on, son) a young brunette instructed her child amongst the busy streets of Gotham City.

"I still don't see why we are here." the kid half whined.

"I already told you. There is someone here I need to talk with."

"Couldn't you just do it by phone?" he half snapped half whined.

"David Jonathan Cortez! Basta!" (Enough)The woman exclaimed kneeling down in front of the youngster, "I already told you the matter I am going to treat with this…friend of mine is rather delicate. I can't call and tell this person what I need to. I know you didn't want to come along, but you know I don't trust anyone with your care."

"I know, mami (mommy), but we've been here for what, a month now? And you still haven't talked with mysterious guy yet."

"Why do you say it's a him? It could also be a her." she asked with a raised brow. As answer, her child just shrugged and turned to walk, not even knowing where he was going on the first place. She just stood, followed her child, grabbed his hand and started walking in the direction she had managed to get.

OoO

"Hi Alfred!" Richard Grayson, better known as Dick, greeted the older man standing by the door of his school.

He had become Gotham's Prince after becoming Bruce Wayne's ward. He was happy, no matter what. After the great loss of his parents at 6, he had come to live with them, Alfred and Bruce. It had now been almost 2 years, and he was used to all the revolutions that accompanied the crazy life of Bruce Wayne, though he still missed his mom and dad.

"Good afternoon, Master Dick." Alfred Pennyworth greeted his young charge, a smile in his face. "It seems to me, sir, that you had a very good day."

"Yeah, I did. Look!" he immediately lounged a paper to the old man's face, who calmly took the paper from him, and placed it at a rational distance from his face.

"My, my, it seems that Master Bruce did help you after all."

"Yes. I wanna show it to him. Is he getting home early today?"

"Master Dick, 'Want to', not 'wanna', and I'm afraid not. He called and said he would be arriving rather late today. It seems he has some business to attend to with Mr. Fox."

"Aww." Dick whined, crossing his arms and looking rather sad.

"But, I think Master Bruce would appreciate a visit." Dick's face lightened, and rushed to the car, Alfred right behind him.

OoO

A brunette and a child entered a huge building, and went straight to the elevator. After going to one of the almost last floors, they excited the elevator.

"Ok, mi amor (my love), I'm going to go to that desk over there, and then into the office. I want you to sit down here, and wait for me. No going around." The woman said with her Spanish accent and kneeling down in front of her son.

"Yeah, mom, I know, I know. Don't talk to strangers, don't move until you come, don't wander around, and…" he was suddenly cut by his mother grabbing his cheek and giving him a kiss.

"Maaaa! Not in public!" he hissed, suddenly going red.

"I know, I know. Sorry. Now, wait here." She said stroking an unruly lock of hair out of his face. With that, she stood and moved to what seemed a secretary. Who nodded, and told her to wait for a moment.

OoO

"…the economy graphics are clear. This project is sure going to be very benefiting for Wayne Enterprises, as every project is. The science of…" Lucious Fox continued, explaining to Bruce Wayne what the new project would have been.

Bruce was standing by the window, looking down to Gotham city.

It looked dim, and unruly. It was his city after all, in all ways possible, though he would never admit that, not even to himself. He just did what he could, both, as the Dark Knight, and as Bruce Wayne. And even if he owned mostly everything, he wasn't master of his nightmares, of all the dreams that haunted him during the few hours of sleep he got, or even the hours he was awake. Just some nights ago, he had been woken by her face. The face he hadn't thought for almost 4 years now. Why now? Why couldn't he just forget her face?

"So, Bruce, what do you think? Do we go for it?" Lucious asked, looking straight at him.

Bruce opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by his secretary, on the speaker phone.

"Excuse me Mr. Wayne, but there is a lady here to see you. She says it's urgent and personal."

Bruce frowned at this. Personal and urgent? He hadn't had many dates in this last year, with work and Dick he couldn't find time, and his 'mission' would make it even more impossible.

"What is her name?" Bruce asked. Maybe this would at least give a clue.

"She refuses to give such information, but says you will probably recognize her as soon as she sets foot on your office. Though she seems Hispanic."

This last statement arouse curiosity in the millionaire bachelor.

"Very well, let her in." Bruce said taking a sit on his chair in front of his desk.

"Yes, sir."

"Well, then Bruce, I shall depart. I still have much work to do, and as Alfred would say, 'a real gentlemen is always polite, and does not make a lady wait'."

"I can't recall Alfred say something like that."

Lucious just shrugged, smiled playfully, and walked out of the office.

Just as Lucious walked out of the office, another person entered. From what Bruce could observe, it was a woman. Even standing in the doorway, he could smell her perfume; it was strong, but at the same time sweet. He knew this scent. When? Not so long ago. Where? Just, where? That scent, brought him a turmoil of emotions.

Just as he lifted his gaze, his throat got dry, his eyes went wide, and the only reaction he could get was to slowly rise to his feet. She was there. She, who haunted his dreams, his memories, his past coming to the future.

--

See down here?? It says review, it screams for you to review, it is desperate for you to click there. Are you really going to leave and ignore it??


	2. II Help

II

Chap two! Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am.

**WARNING:**This story will contain CP meaning, spanking. If you don't like this then BYE-BYE, thanks for visiting, you can go now. If you don't mind this, then, keep on reading and enjoy.

Also, this story contains some Spanish, but I'll give you the translation of things as you read along, no need to worry, just search for the () thingy...forgot how they are called, Lol…. :P

Disclaimer: Remember the annoying, yet funny in some sort of weird way of the song of the crappie show of the 60's of Batman? Well, put is this way: "Na na na na na na na, na na na na na na BATMAN! Na na na na na na na, na na na na na na NOT MINE!!"

Sorry for saying the show was kind of 'crappie' but really…have you really seen it??

Hey! Don't forget to review!!

II. Help

She was nervous. After so many years, she was going to find him. Bruce Wayne.

She had never forgotten him. How could she? She had never told him anything about her, except her name, her first name, and some random things about herself. She remembered that night, their last night together…

OoO

_Flashback_

"So, mi Caballero. Tonight is our last night." She said playfully, not even wanting to say it. Just the idea of it hurt her, made her want to protest, to scream and yell, to rip something in two. But still, she had to keep calm.

"Indeed it is." He said stroking her hair. She enjoyed this, and even though they had just enjoyed of certain…activities, she still wanted more of him.

"You never told me what 'mi caball'ro' means." He said mater of factly. She giggled at his mispronunciation, and gave him a peck on his cheek.

"No, I haven't. It means 'My Knight'. It's really silly, so don't ask."

"Ok, then, mi dama." (my lady)

"Hey! I didn't know you actually KNEW some Spanish."

"Well, Mel, I'm a man full of surprises."

"Indeed you are. Tell me now, how can I find you after we depart ways?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I already told you I am from Madrid, Spain. But you have never told me where you are from."

"Gotham, Gotham City." He said, his voice getting a hard tone.

"I see." She said, not knowing what else to say to him.

"If you ever go there, you'll know right away how to find me. Bruce Wayne is a very known name there." he said, out of the blue.

"Wayne, it sounds familiar." She said. During the whole time they had been together, they had never said their last names. It was something she wanted to keep, for some odd reason.

At her statement, he just shrugged, and closed his eyes to get some sleep. Looking at this, she did the same, and leaned closer to just sleep. After all, it was one of the things she wanted to do, sleep, and never wake up.

_End of Flashback _

She couldn't believe it. So many years later, and her hands still sweat at thinking of him, her heart skipped a pace, all her senses came alert, and above all, she felt rage against him, against her, against everyone.

"Madame, Mr. Wayne says you can go in." the secretary said, bringing her once more to her senses.

"Thank you." She said, moving towards the door that the lady had pointed to.

Just as she came in, a man went out, carrying a bunch of papers, and plans, and God knew what.

_Seems he DOES work__, after all. Bueno (well), think that's good. _She thought, _this is it. Llego el momento…_(the moment has come)

As she came in, her breath stopped.

Right in the middle of the huge office, there, the man she had waited to talk with after so many years. The man that made her mind go wild, the man that would give her the peace and assurance she was going to need for what was coming in the next months.

Bruce Wayne, who seemed not even to notice she was there, he just kept writing something. And then, just as if she had called his name, he looked up, and stood in a very slow motion.

"Melissa…Melissa Raquel."

"Hi, Bruce."

OoO

Just as an encounter was going on some floors almost on top of Wayne Enterprises building, downstairs, a poor butler tried to catch up with an energetic eight year old. Running was not for a gentleman, after all. But the boy didn't seem to understand it, after all, he was still an 8 year old boy.

Still clutching the math test he had shown the butler at school, he was running towards his guardian's office.

All the employees seemed to know who both of them were. Of course, Bruce Wayne's private life was not at all 'private'.

People around the lobby just moved to get away from the hyperactive child's way, the butler following closely, though he seemed he was going to collapse anytime.

"Master Dick, please calm down." Alfred called at the running child.

"Come on Alfred! I want to show this to Bruuuceee!!" he practically whined at the end. Waving his test in the air to put more emphasis of what he wanted to show.

The butler just followed, shaking his head.

"I'm getting too old for these chases." He said under his breath.

The two walked to an elevator and went to the top floor, where the office of their reason here was located.

As soon as the elevator stopped, the young boy literally jumped off it, and ran to his guardian's door, he stopped a moment to observe another boy around his age, who was sitting by himself playing on a game boy.

As soon as his attention was driven away, he began running again towards the office, the butler just right behind him, trying to catch up.

Alfred tried to stop him to see if Bruce was by himself now, the other boy had also caught his attention, but Dick seemed to not notice this and just ran to the office.

OoO

(Moments earlier)

"Melissa…Melissa Raquel."

"Hi, Bruce." The young woman stood near the door, not even knowing what to do. The young men looked at her, as if she was an old enemy.

"What…the hell?" he blurted out.

"I…I…"

"You what?"

"I need to talk to you." she said, not finding other words, glaring at him. He pointed to the chair in front of the desk and motioned for her to sit. She walked to it and sat.

"You haven't changed." Bruce said.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Melissa said, a sudden blush covering her tan skin. "Though you have changed."

"Should I take that as a compliment?" he asked.

"Well, yes. I never imagined you to be one in an office."

"Well, then, I do have changed."

She nodded and there was silence for a moment. Both of them looked at their faces, it seemed as if they were communicating, telling many things to each other just by their eyes, no need of voice.

"Ay Dios, como comienzo?" (oh God, how do I start?) She suddenly asked.

"If you have forgotten, I don't know much Spanish."

She ignored this, and continued. He did notice she seemed nervous.

"Bruce, I'm not here just to say hi. I…you see…some months ago…um…some months after we were together I-"

"BRUCE!!"

She was suddenly cut by a child. The office's door was suddenly flung open in a flash bringing a young child in. The boy seemed to find his way to Bruce's lap, while holding a paper up for him to see, just inches from his nose. Bruce just smiled and grabbed the offered item.

The boy started talking at such a speed neither of the adults seemed to understand. While the young woman seemed puzzled, the young man seemed used to this.

"SEE, SEE!! I GOT AN A!!" the child exclaimed happily, just calming down a little bit.

"Yes, I see it chum."

"Master Bruce, so sorry about this. It seems the boy was eager to talk to you."

"That's ok, Alfred." he stated standing the boy up, so he himself could get up.

"Dick, Alfred, let me introduce you to an…old friend of mine." he motioned for the young lady sitting down. Evidently, they both had skipped seeing her.

"Melissa, Melissa Cortez." She said, knowing Bruce didn't know her full name, something he was thankful for.

"Melissa, this is Alfred Pennyworth. and this," he said placing a hand on top of the child's messy hair standing next to him, looking puzzled at her, "is Richard Grayson, or Dick as we call him."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Cortez." Alfred said.

"My pleasure, Mr. Pennyworth."

"Just Alfred will be fine."

"Then, I must insist, Melissa will be fine."

Alfred just raised an eyebrow at her.

She suddenly went down on a knee, and stood in front of the child.

"Nice to meet you too, Dick."

"Um…me too, Ms. Co…Co…"

"Melissa will just be fine." she said, her smile widened when she noted the trouble he had by saying her last name, and Bruce found himself smiling at this too.

"Wow, Bruce, you do have changed. I never imagined you with a child." she said rising. "I suppose you and your wife are really happy." she stroked an unruly hair out of the boy's face in a motherly way. Dick just grinned at this. Bruce saw this, and was amused as he was always doing the same with the same piece of hair.

"Sorry to disappoint you Melissa, but I'm not married."

"Oh! Well, I have to go. Nice to see you again, Bruce." She said, giving out her hand, as if they were business partners.

"Do you have plans for tonight?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you have plans for tonight?"

"No, but I do…"

"Then you don't mind coming to the Manor for dinner."

"Well…I…I guess its fine."

"Good. There will be a car waiting for you around 6."

"Very well. I'm staying at Gotham Inn, we'll be waiting."

He nodded, and she left, as fast as she came in. He got lost in thoughts once she left.

Alfred cleared his throat trying to get the attention of his older charge. Bruce looked at him, and then looked at Dick, who had found his way to his chair.

"Master Bruce, it seems you will have company for dinner. What would you like me to prepare?"

"I don't know Alfred. Just…surprise me." he said walking towards his chair, picking Dick for a moment before sitting himself and sitting Dick on his lap.

"I suppose Master Dick will be joining you for dinner?"

"Yes, he will."

"Very well sir. Master Dick, it is time to leave now." he said instructing the child to go along.

"Aw, ok." he said grumpily, getting himself up and following, "Bye, Bruce! See ya later!"

"You, Master Dick, it is 'you' not 'ya'" Alfred reprimanded softly, seeming more exasperated than any other thing.

"See you later too, chum." Bruce said with a chuckle before returning to his forgotten work.

OoO

Melissa opened the door to their room at their hotel. Her child immediately went running to one of the beds, jumped in it and turned on the TV.

She just sat by the window. They were on the 5th floor, but there where buildings taller than this. It was one of the best hotels in Gotham, in one of the 'safest' areas. She just looked around the city. Thinking of how her 'meeting' had gone.

"Dave, you know you don't jump on the beds." she scolded looking that her energetic child was having much fun bouncing.

"But Mom, there's nothing on TV." he stated, sitting down on the bed.

"Well, that's good. You know I don't like you to watch too much TV. AND, you should start with your homework."

The kid pouted but moved to the small desk on the room. He grabbed a book out of the backpack that was besides the desk, and started reading history.

"I hate history." he stated.

"Lo siento bebe (Sorry baby), but the school year is not over yet, and you can't get behind."

"When are we going home?" he asked.

She looked out the window, softly whispering her answer, "No se, no lo se." (don't know, I don't know)

OoO

"Alfred, who do you think that lady was?" Dick asked, swinging his legs as he sat on the round table in the kitchen, watching as Alfred made dinner.

"An old friend of Master Bruce." the butler answered, while tending to a pot.

"I know, but, but, why are they having dinner today?"

"Master Dick, friends do that."

"I know" the child nodded, "but why was Bruce so strange?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he looked at her…funny." he wrinkled his nose, making evident his discomfort.

"My, my, Master Dick, don't you like Ms. Cortez?"

"No, it's not that. But, it's just that, I don't like Bruce acting funny 'n stuff."

"'AND', Master Dick, not 'n'." he corrected while turning to see Dick. "Why don't you like him acting…'funny' as you say?"

"'cause," Alfred raised a brow, and the child stopped, "BECAUSE," he said emphasizing that he had said the correct word, "I don't like it Alfred. He acts funny, and I don't like him to act like that. He's always serious, but today was like…like…he was acting funny." he said not knowing other way to describe what he wanted to.

"I see. Well, this just needs to be in the oven for some time. Why don't you go play outside for a little while, Master Dick? Just don't go too far, stay around the manor." he said pushing the little boy out through the door that took to the back yard. The child said nothing but ran towards the tree house that was close by where he had left his soccer ball.

OoO

"Why do we have to go? I'll be bored to death!!"

"Dave, I already told you. I agreed to have dinner with him, you are NOT staying by yourself in a HOTEL in one of the most dangerous cities of the world."

"Then we should have never come." he murmured.

"David basta!!" (enough) she stated while arranging his coat.

"sorry." he mumbled out, shamefaced. She sighed.

"That's ok son."

"But, mami, (mommy) I'll be bored to death there! What am I going to do while you adults talk?"

"Mr. Wayne has a young ward about your age."

"What's a ward?"

"Mr. Wayne is a guardian… or like an adoptive father to a young boy, that boy is his ward. His name is Dick. You'll have fun with him."

"Oh. Um, how old is Dick?" he said giggling at the name, which caused him to receive a small glare from his mother.

"I don't know, hon. I think his 6 or 7."

"WHAT!? You want me to play with a baby?!"

"His not a baby son, and I think his around your age."

"I'm nine!!"

"No, you're 8. Dave, amor mio, hijo mio, (my love, my son) you will have fun." she said kneeling down besides him. Her eyes started to water, and the child noticed this.

"Mami, why are you crying?"

"Nothing. Don't mind me. Now, let's get going. It's almost six."

OoO

"Are you sure everything's ready Alfred." Bruce asked.

"Master Bruce, I can assure you, yet again, everything is ready."

"Good, good." for a strange reason, Bruce was nervous of the thought of Melissa in his home. Which was rather odd.

He had brought hundreds of women to his home, and never minded what they thought either of his home, or himself. The only thing he noted was the way they treated Dick, which was a rare occasion due that Dick himself never liked to be around strangers. This in itself was weird, seeing that he had grown in a circus before coming to the manor and his parents were acrobats. He had also been the youngest acrobat ever. And now, all of the sudden, he only wanted to be noticed by two people, Alfred, and Bruce.

Thinking of Dick, Bruce noticed there was something missing.

"Alfred, where's Dick?"

"Master Dick is in his room changing. Though, he is taking a long time. If you'll excuse me, sir, I'll go see what is making him take so long."

"No, that's ok Alfred. I'll go check on him."

"As you wish, Master Bruce." the old butler said, moving towards the kitchen.

"Dick, chum?" Bruce asked tapping on the boy's door.

"Come in." came a muffled voice from behind.

"Hey chum?" Bruce searched for him, and it didn't take long to find him.

He was sitting on his chair playing with that thing Bruce hated so much called PSP. "Why are you not ready yet, Dick?" he asked walking towards the child. He could see Alfred had laid his clothes on the bed, a simple light blue button up shirt, kaki trousers, socks and dress shoes.

He took a glance at the boy. He was still wearing his t-shirt, with which he had evidently been playing outside if the mud in it said something, his jeans, which were worst than his green t-shirt, and tennis shoes. Also, his face had some mud, his hair was a mess, more than normal, and Bruce could tell easily the boy did NEED a bath.

"Didn't Alfred tell you to take a bath?" he asked sternly, crossing his arms.

"Um, yeah." the child said barely looking at his guardian from his toy.

"Well, then? It's 5:30 already." he said impatiently, pointing at his wrist watch.

"Coming…" he said, curling his tongue in his lip while he tried to skip an enemy on his game.

"**Richard**…" Bruce warned, it was evident on his tone he was loosing patience.

"Just…one…second…"the child stated, not even making the less motion to make his guardian know he was going to move.

"Richard, NOW!" Bruce ordered taking the PSP away from the child and turning off the thing.

"Hey! I didn't save my game." Dick protested

"Well, you shouldn't have been playing with it in the first place. I'll keep this for a week by the way." he stated.

"Aww." the child pouted and just looked up at his mentor, his arms crossed.

"Richard, move it, take a shower. Quickly, before I make it two weeks." he ordered.

"You're no fun." The boy stated, moving to stand in front of him. He took the kid's upper arm and moved towards the adjoining bathroom. Bruce sighed, knowing Dick, he was going to literally have to bath, or at least 'supervise' the child if he wanted to be ready in less than 20 minutes.

Ten minutes later, Bruce had a bouncing child on a bed, clad only on his briefs. He was wet from head to toe, it was already 6, Melissa was going to arrive at any moment, and Dick didn't cooperate either. Why hadn't he left Alfred to do this? Alfred had more experience, and knew better just how to control Dick.

He was trying desperately not to give to the urge of just landing two well earned swats to the jumping rear.

"Dick, son, please. I need to go change myself, and we have no more time." he tried to sound stern, more than anything, but for some reason, he sounded more like pleading.

"You know, Bruce, I can change for myself, just like I can bath myself." The child proclaimed, jumping down the bed, and landing gracefully. He then proceeded to grab his shirt, and started dressing himself.

Bruce just glared at him.

First he had been a terror while bathing, and now, he acted as if he was all grown up, and Bruce had just over reacted.

"You have five minutes to change and comb your hair. Go down stairs when you are ready." he then moved to change himself. Great, this was one of his favorite shirts. Since when did he have a favorite shirt? He didn't know, he just moved to his room at the end of the hall.

As quickly as he could, he changed, took a quick glance to check himself at the mirror, and liked what he saw. He moved down stairs, just in time to hear Alfred opening the door.

"Nice to see you again, Ms. Cortez."

"I thought it was Melissa, Alfred?" a cheerful voice responded.

"Would 'Ms. Melissa' do then?" the major domo asked in an unusual cheerful voice.

"Well, that is actually better than Ms. Cortez."

Bruce was entering the room that moment, when Alfred's next statement made him stop on his tracks.

"I see you brought company, Ms. Melissa." Alfred said, taking a glance at the child that was partially hidden behind the lady. Who was this child?

"Oh, yes. Alfred, meet David, or Dave, my son. Dave, this is Alfred." She said looking down at the black haired child.

_Wha…WHAT!! _Bruce thought.

"Nice to meet you, young sir." Alfred said to the young boy. The boy just nodded, and tried to hide his face.

"I'm afraid his a bit, how do you call it? …Shy." Melissa responded.

The old grandfatherly butler just nodded with a smile. It was in that moment that Bruce decided to make his presence known, after the initial shock of Melissa having a child.

"Melissa." He said approaching the woman.

"Hello, Bruce." For a moment Bruce thought she was nervous. She looked nervous, but he soon changed his sight from her to the child besides her.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll go check everything is ready." Alfred quickly excited the room.

"Bruce, I would like to introduce you to my son, David Jonathan." She next gently pushed the kid forward. "Dave, this is my…friend, Bruce."

"Nice to meet you, Dave." Bruce said. Dave just offered his hand, as Bruce could see his mother had taught him.

"Well," Bruce finally spoke, after a moment of silence, "why don't we move to the living room, while Alfred makes everything ready for dinner."

"Who's he?" A voice called from behind the three of them. They all turned to see Dick, evidently not very happy with the presence of another child in the manor, Bruce could tell quickly, and he could also tell, that this other boy, David, or Dave as he had heard, wasn't to happy about the presence of Dick also, as he crossed his arms and literally, glared at him. Well, and he was supposed to be shy…

"Dick, this is Dave, Melissa's son." Bruce spoke while motioning the child to get closer, since he was standing on the doorway.

"Oh." Was all that he could say, walking towards his guardian.

"I'm sure you both are going to have much fun." Melissa said, trying to break the ice between both of them, though Bruce could tell she was doing a poor job, which they both knew.

"Why don't you show Dave the playing room, Dick? I'm sure you both could play something while dinner's ready." Bruce suddenly said, trying, as Melissa, to make both boys try to stop the glaring contest.

"Mom, I don't wanna play with a baby." Dave suddenly whined, turning to see his mother.

"I'M NOT A BABY!!" Dick exclaimed indignantly, crossing his arms, "I'm nearly nine!" at this Melissa looked at Bruce with a raised brow, he knew her questioning look, but before he could answer, Dave made the favor for him.

"You can't be nine! You look like if you were 6! If you were nine, you'll look like me!"

"Bruce, tell him I'm nearly nine." Dick demanded, both adults had been at a loss of words in the middle of the boy's little argument.

"About six more months, and he'll turn nine." Bruce said with a sigh. What was it with boys and gaining age? Why couldn't they just say their real age and just let it go? Sometimes he thought they were worse than women…just the other way around.

"SEE!!" Dick said.

"Well, now that the age problem is solved, go out and play." Melissa suddenly stated, more like demanded out of the boys. They both just looked at each other before Dick turned and started walking, Dave took the hint and walked after him.

"Is he truly that age?" Melissa asked once they were out of ear shot.

"Yes, I know Dick looks small for his age, but yes, his 8, but loves to say his nine." Bruce stated rather exasperated, while they walked arm in arm to the living room.

"Excuse my curiosity, but how old was he when he came to live with you?"

"He was six." He sighed, while both of them took a sit. "you see, Mel, his parents where acrobats…" he went on, telling her how Dick had seen them die, at only 6, how he was there to witness it, and how he felt, in some weird way, responsible for this boy. Most of it, Alfred's work.

"Wow, poor boy." Melissa finally stated after hearing Bruce.

"He's gone through a lot, for his young age, but he's doing fine. He still wakes up with nightmares at times, but that's normal, considering what he's been through."

"I'm really amazed. I mean, I never imagined you where the child-guy type."

Bruce just smiled, and gave a slight shrug. Yeah, he wasn't the child-type, he had to admit that.

"I've learned on the way you know. It's not always easy."

"Tell me! It's not easy being a single mother!" she said with a grin.

Bruce just nodded. There was an awkward silence for a couple of minutes.

"So…" Bruce started not knowing where to start. How could you ask your…um…a friend this question? "How old is he?" it was best than to ask what he really wanted to know. Who the hell was the father of that boy?

"Um…Bruce…Dave…" Melissa started stammering, which Bruce noticed immediately, she was about to say something when someone cleared his throat on the doorway, Alfred.

Why would he be there, now? He was always one to come in the right moments, saving his skin from something, but today, he seemed to just come on the worst moment.

"Dinner is ready." he simply stated.

"Great! I'm famished." Melissa stated, just jumping from her sit, next to Bruce.

"Um…yeah, great." Bruce said, not sounding too happy about it, and noticing that Alfred just raised an eyebrow to him but said nothing.

"Alfred?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Please call the boys, they're on the playing room." Bruce stated showing Melissa the way.

"Right away, sir."

OoO

"I see you have done great these last years." Melissa stated while taking a sit at the right of the head of the table, where Bruce took sit afterwards.

"I could say the same."

"Bruce, the reason I came here is because…"

As she was going to start she was once again interrupted by the voices of two little boys, and one of an older exasperated man.

"I can see they have worked wonders on Alfred already." Bruce stated, the humor written on his face.

"Poor Alfred." Melissa replied.

They looked at each other, and did what they had not done in years, burst out laughing. In a way, Bruce needed it. It was not a fake laughter, as he most of the time did, it was real. He had only done this with Alfred and Dick, to do it with another person was just great. He could feel it, but something inside of him just told him he was not going to be able to enjoy of this for much time.

Just as he thought about this he saw the two boys and Alfred appear in the room. Dave sat besides Melissa who was at his right side and Dick took a sit at his left, where he usually sat.

It was the first time he could see Dave closer, not only glance at him, but really see all his features. It reminded him of someone, he had Melissa's hair and eyes, no doubt about that, only his hair was darker, almost black, yet in plain light it could be seen it was brown. But his features, his mouth, the way his hair fell upon his face, all of it reminded his of someone else. Someone close, yet someone far away. Who? Just who? Heck, even the way the child talked or drank from his glass reminded him of someone.

Dinner went on as usual. Alfred surprised everyone with a Spanish dish, something called Paella. Of course, the only one excited about it was Melissa, the other three; well they just stared at it. At this point, Bruce could observe that Dave had more of the North American culture than the Spanish or even European culture. He could speak English as if it was his first language, though Melissa has stated he spoke Spanish as well as English. Of course, it was, after all, her mother language.

And just as much as he observed Dave, he also took glances to Dick, who for a reason seemed annoyed. It kind of annoyed him, too. Taking a few glances between both boys, he could easily see that they didn't like each other. He didn't need to be a genius to notice that. As he could notice, Melissa had taken note of that, and tried to make both boys get interested in a subject to talk, but everything she tried was a failure.

He knew what Dick's reaction was. Had been confronting it since the boy arrived. Though at first it was hard for him to tell, even to accept after Alfred had told him, jealousy was something Dick had had since he came to his life. At first he didn't understood, until he saw that most children are jealous to share their parents with some stranger. Their parents. That was something that ticked on Bruce. He wasn't Dick's father, but for some reason, he would never understand, Dick thought of him as such. Truth was, he also saw, and loved that boy as his own son.

So, he could understand Dick, but what was it with this other boy? Well, he surely couldn't tell, but thankfully, dinner was over, and so, both boys would have to quarrel in some other place. He had other matters to talk to Melissa about.

Just as he and Melissa moved back to one of the living rooms, the two boys ran to go 'play' to the playroom, but Bruce had the tiniest feeling they would go and argue. But that was for later. For now, he had other things in mind. He NEEDED to talk to her, he NEEDED to know, he HAD to know ALL.

"Bruce."

That made him turn and see her. She was beautiful. After almost a decade, she still made him loose his breath. To get lost in his thoughts.

"Bruce, I…" she trailed off, looking at the fireplace. For some reason she seemed lost in the fire. He opened his mouth to talk, to say something, he wanted to say so many things, but when he was starting to utter what he wanted, she cut him up.

"I need a favor." She turned to look at him.

"Yes, any thing I can help with." He said trying not to sound utterly stupid.

"I…I need you to take care of David." She said suddenly.

OK, definitely NOT what he was thinking she would ask.

"Um…yes, of course." He said looking extremely lost. Why him? And why would she ask that? Couldn't she take care of her child anymore? Why come to him after almost a decade just for this?

"I know it's hard, and you must think I'm a bitch for…"

"You're not a bitch, and I'm not thinking that." Bruce suddenly said cutting her off. He wanted to say more, but the look he received from her said clearly, 'Shut up and let me talk'.

"I didn't mean it THAT way, I mean for wanting to get rid of my boy. Bruce, this is the hardest I had to do in my entire life." She whispered the last. Her voice broke in the last statement, and it was clear for Bruce that tears would start soon.

She was quiet for a short time, before regaining her talk.

"I know you will take care of him, just as I would. At first, before looking for you, I doubted that, but after watching you with Dick, well, it made me feel extremely relieved. Dave seems to be ok around you, though you haven't spent more than an hour in the same room." She said jokingly. This was the Melissa he remembered. The one that said jokes and laughed even in the hardest of times.

She looked at him, he knew she didn't want him to talk yet, and he had heard before, that sometimes, silence is the best word.

Silence followed, he just waited for the best moment to ask what had been going around his mind since the favor. He would have to wait even more for the question that had been in his mind since they arrived.

"Melissa, you know I would do it pleasingly. But…why me?"

She seemed to understand the question, as she smiled softly at him. But that smile just lasted a few seconds.

"I don't have much friends Bruce. You could say I don't have ANY true friends. I don't trust the care of my baby to anyone." Saying this she looked straight at his eyes. He could see how much this hurt to her. "Don't think I'm rushing with this decision. I'm not. I thought a lot about this. But, still, I think his father is the best for the job…that's why I came to him."


	3. III Telling Truths

Chap 3!! YEAY!! Sorry for the mistakes, but I am too lazy as to reread the story. I did once, but I know I still have mistakes, sorry!

**WARNING:**This story will contain CP meaning, spanking. If you don't like this then BYE-BYE, thanks for visiting, you can go now. If you don't mind this, then, keep on reading and enjoy.

Also, this story contains some Spanish, but I'll give you the translation of things as you read along, no need to worry, just search for the () thingy...forgot how they are called, Lol…. :P

Disclaimer: My initials are GC, not DC…but I can always change that…right? Pretty please??

Enjoy and review!!

III. Telling Truths

She had kept secrets her entire life. He knew that very well. But this was, this was unbelievable!

This was not something to keep as secret. A child. He had a child, a son. And she had kept it from him for almost nine years now.

He knew very well how much a child could change ones lives. A child, whom he loved as his own, had changed his life in more ways he could imagine.

But this was just too much. Anger got his best side, and he could just emit one word.

"Why?" he only registered the sound of his voice. It was not the voice of Bruce Wayne talking, but sounded more as if Batman was talking.

"Why?" she repeated with disbelief.

"Why now? Why didn't you tell me before? Just…why?" he asked, his voice cold.

"I…" she started, but suddenly stood up and glared at him. "I should have known better than to come here. You already have a child to care so don't worry." She turned to leave, but Bruce wouldn't let this here.

She wasn't about to leave, again. She wouldn't leave with their child, again.

"No. I want my answers." He stated following her out of the room. She didn't even know where to start searching for her, HIS son. "And don't you dare bring Dick into this, he has nothing to do with my reaction." He defended his boy.

"Why you…!" She started on, swearing to him in Spanish. He didn't knew what she said, solve he caught some like idiot, stupid and something about his mother.

"Would you stop it already?! And please speak the same language here!"

"Stop bossing me around!" she demanded hotly.

"No. I want my answers, and I want them NOW."

"Well, I also asked a question, but with your attitude-"

"MY attitude? What did you expected me to do?! You just told me he's-"

"Ah! Ah, ah, ah, AH!" She placed a hand in his mouth cutting him off, grabbed his arm and moved to the closest room she found, which was actually his study.

"I take it he doesn't know." He stated once she let go of his mouth and the door was securely closed.

"Look, Bruce, let us just calm down…" she started.

"I'm calm." He snapped.

"…and ignore your stupidity" she glared at him, which he returned full force. "Ok, I'll answer your questions. It is, after all, the least I can do." She stated dropping herself on the closest chair.

"Good. Why didn't you told me before?" he began pacing around, trying to calm himself.

"Before…you mean when I found out?" he nodded at her question, really, this woman could try a saint's patience.

"How could I? I found myself with a baby, and I do remind you I was only 21 at the time. I was scared to death, and you said you would never settle down, and didn't want a family. I was by myself, and after a while I decided to tell you after giving birth. But…but I got scared, and thought, and still think, I could raise my boy by myself. I know it was very selfish of myself, and I do regret it." She whispered the last part, and hung her head in shame.

"Why now?" he asked suddenly, he had stopped pacing around and was now sitting on a chair close to hers. He knew her family had been a wealthy one, maybe not as his, but enough for her to live a life of luxury.

"Before answering that…I need to know. Are you willing to care for my baby?" she asked, her voice breaking at the end.

"Of course I will! Even if you live God knows were, but I WILL take care of MY son." He said. Really, what kind of man did she think he was?

"Bruce…a year ago I started feeling sick. I…they said it was cancer, breast cancer." To say Bruce was chocked was an understatement. She looked so healthy, full of life, but she had to be alright now. "We…I fought against it, and it worked. Oh, Bruce, God knows that I fought! I gave all I had for my Dave. He's only a child, a small child. But, two months ago they found another tumor. The cancer returned, Bruce. They also found two brain tumors, which are impossible to withdraw." Tears were now flowing fluently through her face, though she smiled from time to time. "I only have 5 to 6 months at most." She stated standing up, drying her tears.

She walked to the window, and observed outside, hugging her torso. Bruce didn't know what to do, what to say. She was dying.

She suddenly turned around and looked directly at his eyes. "I don't want and won't allow Dave to watch all the process, Bruce. My treatment starts next week, and there is no one else, that is why I came to you, that is why I came till now. I'll be in the hospital. I don't want Dave to live in a hospital, watching me throw up, getting fevers, or loosing my hair. I won't let it happen. I want him to be happy. David's happiness is my happiness." She said.

"Does he know? About all of this? About me being his father…about you having cancer?"

"No. He knows I had cancer, but doesn't know I have it again. And about you…well…no."

He nodded. "I think you should tell him before you leave. It'll be harder for him to think you left him with a complete stranger."

"He knows I don't leave my biggest treasure with any one, much less a complete stranger."

"Are you taking your treatment here, at Gotham?" he asked, fearful of her answer.

"No. We moved to Michigan four years ago. I sold all of my parent's properties in Spain. I'm going back to Michigan. First of all, I want you to have custody of Dave, if you are willing."

He didn't need to answer, just with his look he told her everything. He had always done that, and it seemed, that after all this years, it was the same.

"How are you going to tell him? About him and I, about you and me."

"He asked me about his father, Bruce, more than once. I always told him he lived in a big city. I've told him we met on vacations, but that we both parted ways shortly."

"So he thinks I abandoned him, that I just left?" he asked sharply. It was not his fault he didn't know anything about his own son. How was he supposed to care about a boy that might even hate him? Just to think that hurt him already.

"No!" She snapped.

"Then what?" He demanded hotly standing from his chair and glaring at her.

He knew someone hurt was difficult to care for.

She stared at him, and he knew she was trying to find a way to explain.

"He…I told him you didn't know. I told him most of things before coming here."

"What?"

"Bueno hombre, es que estoy hablando en Chino?!" (My, am I talking in Chinese?!)

"English please!"

"I'm talking in English and you don't get it! He doesn't know you are his father. I told him he was going to meet him soon! But first, I needed to speak with a friend of mine!"

"Then he must have figured I am his father!"

"NO! He thinks you are my friend!"

"You are insane woman!"

"I am as insane as you are stubborn!"

They both glared at each other. They didn't know what else to say to each other. Bruce's mind went through a million questions, a million things he wanted to say, but he couldn't come to say any.

A nock on the door broke their glare.

"Enter!" Bruce snapped.

"Master Bruce, Ms. Melissa, would you like a cup of tea?" Though Alfred was acting as his self, Bruce felt the disapproving glance thrown his way.

"No, thank you Alfred." Melissa stated. "I believe it is time for me and Dave to leave, there are things I need to talk to him about and his bedtime is coming shortly." She stated, and as an after though. "I believe there are things Bruce here needs to talk with Dick also."

"Very well. I'll go fetch the boys." With that Alfred was gone.

"I…you…" Bruce started, not knowing how to start.

"I'll tell him we are going to see his father tomorrow. What time are you free?" Melissa stated.

"Well, thanks for searching my approval." Bruce commented sarcastically. "Dick comes from school at 3, so it would be better if we do it at lunch time."

"Good. Where?"

"Here."

She nodded and they once again left to the manor's entrance, where Alfred had already clad Dave in his coat. As fast as she had appeared in his life, she had once again left.

"I think it is past your bedtime, Master Dick." Alfred stated.

Dick just nodded and walked up his room, surprising both Alfred and Bruce. It generally took a fight to send him to bed, usually ending with a hard swat as warning which made him move to his room and do as he was told.

"I need a drink." Bruce stated to no one, but he knew Alfred had heard.

"You'll need more than a drink, sir, with two children now." Alfred stated, walking after him.

Bruce stopped in his tracks at hearing this, and turned to look at Alfred.

"How do you know?"

"Are you kidding, sir? With all due respect, Master Bruce, if we didn't live in this mausoleum but in a small house, all of the neighborhood would have heard. You are lucky neither of the boys heard your little 'alteration'." He stated moving to the cabinet which held the alcohol in the house. Which was strictly under lock all of the time. There were only two keys to it, one of which belonged to Alfred. "And besides, looking at that child was as if looking to you at that age. Except for the hair and eyes."

"What am I going to do Alfred?" Bruce needed his help now, and he knew Alfred knew it. He had always had a way to sense when he was in distress.

"Take care of them, love them, raise them…allow me to spoil them" he said giving a drink to Bruce and taking one himself.

"Bruce, my boy, look at me."

Alfred only called him by his name when he was sick or in utter despair. He didn't know he had reached that level now, but he was glad his surrogate father knew this. He lifted his eyes to find Alfred studying him, and locking his eyes with him.

"You can do this. You can do all that you set yourself on doing. And you know I'll be there for you, helping you in all I can. Haven't I done that already?" He said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Bruce looked at him and smiled. He knew that was true. Since his parents died, Alfred was the only one by his side. And not for his money, or because of his name or any of the other things he was, but because he truly cared about him, and Bruce knew it.

"Thanks Alfred."

"You're welcome, Master Bruce. Now, if you don't care," Alfred said, taking the untouched glass of whiskey out of Bruce's hand, "you have a small child to tuck to bed and talk to, and I have a pile of dishes to tend to."

With that he walked out of the room…and there went his much needed drink.

"He always does this to me!" Bruce said, shaking his head, and heading up to his ward's room.

OoO

"…and then Alfred gave us chocolate pudding while we watched Finding Nemo. It's Dick's favorite movie, too!" Dave said happily, telling his mami all that he had done that night.

"See, I said you would have fun, didn't I?" she asked her baby, while leaning closer to be nose to nose with him.

"I love you, mami." Dave said, bringing his two little arms around her mother's neck and giving her a peck on her cheek. Melissa couldn't hold the two tears that escaped her eyes. How could they both live apart? She just begged God that Bruce would provide her son all of the love and understanding he would need.

"Tambien te amo, hijo." (I love you too, son) She said, taking her son in her arms, and placing him over her lap. "We need to talk, my love." She said, trying to keep her voice calm.

"What about?" her baby boy asked.

"Remember what I told you some days ago? About us visiting a friend of mine?"

"Yep. Was that friend Mr. Wayne?"

"Yes, it was. Remember I told you we were going to visit someone else afterwards?"

"You mean my dad, don't you?" he asked looking down at his hands. She placed two soft fingers under his chin and brought his gaze towards her.

"Yes, I'm talking about your father."

"Did you find him?"

It was moments like this that she regretted everything she had done. No, she didn't regretted having her baby boy, that was the best that had happened in her life, a life that seemed too short. She regretted not going after Bruce, telling him all the truth since the beginning; she regretted living a life of life, abandoning her homeland. Everything.

"David, I want you to know something, and I want you to hear me really well, ok?" He nodded.

"All that I do, I do it because I love you with all my heart. I have done many mistakes, but all the things I have done since you were born and all the things I do now, I do it thinking about you." She paused, thinking on how to say the next things and watching her little boy carefully. "I want you to remember this, David, remember it until you are really, really old."

"Old as Alfred?" the boy asked genuinely curios, and Melissa knew there was no malice in his question.

"Older than Alfred, David. I'll always be with you. It does not matter if you can't see me, or touch me or hear me, I will always be with you, here." She said pointing towards his little heart, "and you will always be with me here." She said now bringing her hand over her heart. "Do you understand this, all of this I have said?"

"Yes, mami, I understand. But…why do you tell me this?"

"David, before your father and I went on our own ways, he told me where to find him. But I made the mistake of not searching for him. When I return home David, you are going to stay with him."

"What?! But I want to be with you." He said wrapping his arms around her waist tightly, and she could only hug him back even tighter.

"I know, and I want to be with you, but we can't. Promise me, David, promise me you'll be good for him, and please forgive me, my son."

"I promise, mami."

"And do you forgive me?" she asked again, knowing full well her son didn't even understand what she was asking forgiveness of, but she hoped that one day he would remember this day and understand everything.

"Yes."

"You'll stay with him, and you'll have fun. I know he'll love you as much as I do."

"Were will you go to?"

"I…" how to tell a child his mother is dying of cancer? How to tell him she is going to be in the hospital for the last of her days? "…I have to have a treatment, this is why you can't be with me. Do you understand?"

"Yes." He said, snuggling closer to her. She enjoyed this, she enjoyed with all her heart, and was determined to make this moment last.

OoO

Bruce thought over and over again how to tell the news of having a son to Dick. He knew the boy was very sensitive in some things, just as much as he could be a terror or manipulate, or as Alfred preferred, 'persuade' to get his own way. He could listen Dick talking and talking, telling him random things about school and about his friends and some new show he liked.

Bruce had made a tradition of tucking Dick in when he could, if his night 'crusade' or his work didn't get in his way, he would do it. While doing this, he let Dick tell him about anything he wanted to, and he also used this time to tell the child things he needed to. Alfred said that was one of the best ways to bond with the child.

Truth was, that as hard as he appeared to be, he was a real man in the inside, with a real heart and did care about Dick. For this reason, telling him about his new son was being so difficult.

He glanced down at the child. They were both sitting down in Dick's bed. Dick was already in his blue PJ's, Eleonor, the elephant, was sitting on Dick's lap while he played with her ears. Bruce was almost lying on Dick's bed, his back against the headboard. Dick was leaning against him, and Bruce's left arm was around Dick, his hand resting on the boy's thigh while his free arm rested over his own lap.

"Bruuuce!" Dick suddenly whined.

"What?"

"You're not listening to me!" Dick pouted. Bruce knew that as much as he appreciated this time, this small boy enjoyed as much, if not more, than he himself.

"Sorry, chum, I was just thinking."

"About that lady?" Dick asked, now sulking.

"What lady?"

"Melissa." He said as if the name brought a bad taste to his mouth.

"You don't like her?" Bruce asked, unconsciously starting to stroke the child's dark hair.

"No…well...yes." Bruce raised an eye brow at him.

"Which is it?" he asked, trying to hide his smile.

"I do like her…but not with you."

"I see."

"You said she was an old friend…but I don't see her old." Dick said wrinkling his nose. Bruce just chuckled.

"Melissa and I… we met a long time ago in Austria, chum. Almost ten years ago."

"Then she must be old." Dick said wide eyed.

Bruce could not help but laugh at this. He knew that for Dick, as most eight year olds, 10 years was almost a 'life time'. For some reason reaching the 'two digit' age was something amazing, much more was to have lived twice that.

"I don't think she is OLD, Dick. She is my age, after all." Bruce said.

"But you ARE old." The child said looking up at him, "not as much as Alfred though." He said as an after thought.

Bruce couldn't help but laugh some more. "Let me remind you of that when you are my age." He said, poking the child's sides making him squeal in laughter.

"It will take forever for me to be that old." Dick stated, once Bruce let him go, and they were back to their comfortable position.

The room felt to a comfortable silence, and Dick leaned even closer to Bruce.

"Bruce?"  
"Hmm?"

"Where you…" He trailed off and Bruce knew he was insecure of asking, something Bruce and Alfred had tried to enforce in him. To ask without fright.

"Go on, I hear you." Bruce encouraged, giving light taps on Dicks thigh, which he knew they actually lulled him to sleep.

"Where you and Melissa close?" Dick asked, and even though Bruce was staring at the far wall he could feel Dick's blue orbs watching him.

"Yes, we were." Bruce answered. _Very, very close… _he thought.

"Do you like her?" Dick asked, looking down at his elephant and shifting uncomfortable on the bed.

"Dick, look at me son."

He shifted so he could see Dick's face totally, and waited until his boy raised his sight by himself. This was it, the moment he was dreading.

"I've told you many times that I WILL care for you, no matter what, haven't I?" He waited for Dick to nod. "Now, son, things ARE going to change." Bruce halted, not knowing how to continue.

"How?" Dick whispered, getting even closer to him.

"I…Dave is going to come and live with us, Dick." Bruce explained softly. He observed his young charge, and could see the expressions passing through Dick's face as an open book. He was surprised at first, then confused, and finally, what Bruce hated most, defiant.

"Why?" he whined. "I don't want to."

"Dave's mom can't take care of him, and so I will." Bruce said, unconsciously brushing a strand of hair out of Dick's face.

"But I don't want him to come."

"Well, there is no other way, Richard, and stop your whining." Bruce said sternly. Dick knew the whining got on his nerves.

"Not fair!" Dick moving both his legs in a stomping way, and Bruce instinctively new a tantrum was on its way.

"Richard, you will stop this nonsense at once!" Bruce said, exasperated, yet with a stern tone, one which Dick knew not to mess with.

He knew it was rather late, and past Dick's bedtime, but that was not an excuse to be having a tantrum as far as Bruce was concerned. For the past 6 months Dick had been joining him as Robin from time to time, so by now, he was used to being up four to five hours after his bedtime, which was at 8:30.

"Listen to me chum, I know you think this is unfair, but Dave will come live with us whether you want to or not." Bruce tried to explain as calmly as possible. He paused a moment waiting for the boy's answer, which never came.

"Melissa is sick, Dick. She wanted me to look after him."

"But…but what about his dad? Doesn't he have one?" Dick asked, finally breaking his silence for which Bruce was thankful. Though he was praying the child would understand the next part.

"He does."

"The why doesn't he goes with him? Doesn't his dad love him?"

Though the child had no malice in his simple question, Bruce felt hurt by them. How can one explain a little boy a difficult situation as this one was?

"He does have a dad, who loves him and cares about him, as much as I do about you. Dick, son…I am Dave's dad."


	4. IV Moving

Chap 4! WOW!! Thought I would not finish it EVER!! Work has been crazy!! Even today, September 15, my country's Independence Day I had to work!! Well, chap four is here please review. And for anyone whose country also has the same Independence as Honduras, my country then: Happy Independence!!

Now read and review!! Thanks for the reviews so far!! Bye!

**WARNING: **This story will contain CP meaning, spanking. If you don't like this then BYE-BYE, thanks for visiting, you can go now. If you don't mind this, then, keep on reading and enjoy.

Also, this story contains some Spanish, but I'll give you the translation of things as you read along, no need to worry, just search for the () thingy...forgot how they are called, Lol…. :P

Disclaimer: I'm trying to move on and stop trying to conquer DC…until then, the original characters of Batman belong to them. Though David and Melissa belong to me, hahaha! (evil laugh…)

**IV. Moving**

Batman walked in the rooftop of another building. He had been out in patrol for over three hours now, and his mind returned to an eight year old he had left back home.

After telling the news to Dick, he was not only shocked but extremely quiet. He had not uttered one word, and this made Bruce worry.

But currently, he was not Bruce Wayne, he was Batman, and so he had to concentrate on what he had at hand right now.

He stood by the edge of the roof, watching everything that was going on. Except for a few common thieves, everything was peaceful. Well, as peaceful as Gotham could be.

A soft pour brought him out of his thoughts, as he also felt a whip going around his neck, and being yanked. In a matter of seconds he found himself face to face with a woman dressed in a black outfit, with pointy ears.

"Selina." Batman said, his voice low and cold.

He could notice her outfit was different. It wasn't purple anymore, it was black. Which made her look more sensual than normal, not that he thought that of course. If he thought the other suit fitted her, which he didn't of course, this one was…he simply had no words to describe it. Her green eyes were even more visible as they were surrounded by all the black. She was also showing some cleavage now…way more. Her tail was gone, he noticed too, but the long nails or more like claws where still in place, and her high thigh boots which made her legs look extremely longer where still there.

"Thanks for the warm welcome, Batty. I've been out of town for over a year and all I get from you is a cold name…" she said pouting, then suddenly smiled and purred. He hated when she did that…the purring, it was just simply…odd.

"You're back…and to your old ways." He said noticing the empty, for now, sack in one of her hands. Just because he had been staring at her-or glaring as he preferred to think-didn't mean he had forgotten what she was.

"How else can I get you to chase me…and even so, you prefer to chase lunatics as Two-Face. But for now…I got other plans in which you can't join." And with that, she closed the gap between their mouths.

To say Bruce was surprised was an understatement, but he shouldn't be, as he reminded himself. She always did this after one of their little 'chats', as she liked to call them.

The kiss wasn't long in time, but it was enough to make him loose his breathe…a bit at least. As soon as she had started it, she finished it. Taking the whip away, she moved back a bit.

"I'll be seeing you soon…!"

And with that she was gone. What was it with women coming and going?

Policemen car sirens brought him out of his musing, and he once again moved continuing in his crusade.

OoO

Dick turned in bed once again. He had just heard Alfred close the door, after checking on him for what seemed the hundredth time that night.

Bruce had told him he had a son. He had been in shock after hearing this. But then, Bruce started saying it would be as if having a brother and that he would have someone to play with, too.

Yes, he could do with a brother. It would be fun to have someone to actually be able to play with and to be with outside of school. Not that he didn't like to spend time with Alfred, it was just that…well…he was OLD, as in older than Bruce, and that-at least to an eight year old- was a LOT.

Also, he wouldn't be blamed for everything. Only because he was the only kid around meant he did EVERYTHING. Which was not fair. Honestly, how could he control a ball which went directly to a window? It wasn't as if he told the ball to go straight to it.

But also…another kid around meant he wuold not be Bruce's only boy. He was going to share Bruce, and Alfred, and all he had there. He was not selfish, but Bruce had very little time, and sharing HIS time could mean he would not see Bruce for DAYS or YEARS.

Feeling a little uneasy at these thoughts he turned in bed facing his big windows. Alfred had left the curtains fell so he couldn't tell if it was dawn yet. He hugged Eleonor, clutching her all he could, and tried to hide his face in her. But the stuffed elephant couldn't give the comfort he needed.

He sat in his bed thinking of what to do next. There was one place he could go to seek that comfort…but last time he was wondering at night Alfred, of all people, had smacked him. Yes, it was only two swats, but he did remembered what he had said.

"You, young sir, are to be in your ROOM in BED sleeping, not wondering around getting in any mischief!"

Granted, he was trying to go to the Batcave in that occasion. But now, he wasn't going too far. So with that in mind, he jumped out of bed, Eleonor safely in his arms, one foot bare and the other with sock, and walked towards his bedroom door.

Once outside he ran towards where he searched his comfort, where he knew he could get back to sleep feeling safe.

OoO

The Batcar came to a halt once it was safely back at the batcave.

The Dark Knight had never been happier, well, as happy as one could say, to be back 'home'.

He got out of the Batcar, took off his mask and turned to his faithful friend, Alfred. He moved close towards where he was standing.

"Good to have you back…in one piece." Alfred greeting, Bruce placed a hand on his shoulder as he went back and moved towards his computers.

"How's Dick?" Bruce asked concerned.

"Sound asleep, as he should be. No need to worry, Master Bruce, I just checked on him." The old faithful major domo answered moving to the cave's entrance. "If you'll excuse me, I'll follow the young lad's example. Good night."

"Night." He answered not taking his eyes off the screen.

After about 15 minutes he was already changed in his night gown and heading towards his room. He stopped in front of Dick's room, thinking about going inside just to check on the kid.

After about 3 minutes of standing outside the door, he decided otherwise and walked to his room.

Just as he entered he was surprised to find something, or more likely a little bulk in his bed. Getting closer to his bed he lit the lamp besides it. He could only smile when he saw what, or rather, WHO was that bulk.

Dick lay in fetal position, clutching Eleonor with one hand, his other laying very close to his mouth, though his fingers where quite far away from it. He was in the middle of the bed, and Bruce couldn't help but smile.

He moved forward and picked the boy up intending on taking him back to his room.

"No wanna back…" Dick mumbled in his sleep.

"I need my sleep kid, and so do you." Bruce answered, as he arranged Dick in his arms. The boys head rested on his right shoulder, while little legs locked in his waist and Dick's left arm went to hug Bruce's neck while the right one still clutched the elephant.

"Noo" Dick wined. "Stay here."

Bruce looked down at the boy with a raised brow. Looking at the boy now, he could tell he was rather small compared to him, and fragile too.

"Please." Dick said while he yawned and tightened his grip on Bruce.

He sighed, defeated. "Just for tonight, chum."

It had always been that way. Every time Dick was afraid of something at night, he ran to Bruce's room and insisted on sleeping there. Granted, Bruce had no sleep those nights as he was constantly used as a punch bag. But it seemed no matter how many times Bruce moved the child back to his room, Dick always found a way back to his room.

After tucking Dick in, he lay down and stared at the roof, sleepless. Tomorrow Dave would meet him as his Father, and not his 'mother's friend'.

For a strange reason he was nervous about this. Would this kid accept him?

He turned his head to observe Dick. He was sound asleep now, Eleonor forgotten almost falling of the bed.

He moved and 'saved' the elephant from a fall, and just stared at it in total darkness. It had been a struggle to get Dick to accept him and trust him, not mentioning the struggles to make Dick respect his authority over him. Yes, he was only six at the time, but Dick had always been rather stubborn…much like himself.

Sighing, he placed the elephant besides the boy and turned to try to get some sleep, though he knew it was just a lost case.

OoO

Alfred watched for what seemed the tenth time that morning as his young charged moved from place to place.

"We'll also need to know about his schooling. What grade he is in and what…"

And on and on he kept repeating what they needed. Glancing down, Alfred checked what he had in his notepad. There was a list of the things they would need for the new youngling coming to the manor.

But once again, he had to wonder why Bruce, of all people, had to remind him of such things. If he had a good memory, he was the one always reminding Bruce of some small details about him, even about Bruce's own birthday.

"Sir, first of all let's get the lad settled in here. These things such as schooling and medical records are to be settled with Ms. Melissa. Now, if you'll excuse me I have some things to attend to, such as today's lunch."

With that he left, not two steps after, he heard his young charge once again.

"Alfred," Bruce called walking fast towards him, as he had no intentions of slowing down.

"I'll be in the kitchen, Sir."

"Do you think he'll need trivial things, such as clothing and toys? What about…"

This was going to be one of those mornings, in which it seemed he couldn't get any of his work done. Instead of being above 30, his charge seemed to be all but 15 again.

OoO

Melissa looked at her child, searching for an answer at least in his eyes.

She had just told him who his father was, and the child just seemed thoughtful. It was really starting to annoy her.

"Hijo, dime algo." (Son, say something.) She said, taking the child's chin in her hand.

"I'm going to live with him?" he asked. Not was she was expecting, but it was definitely better than his extreme silence.

"Yes." She said, not wanting the child to ask another thing.

"Mami, are you…are you sick again?" he asked in a low whisper.

Should she lie to him? Or should she tell him the truth?

"What makes you think that?" she asked smiling. He just shrugged.

"Is it that?" he asked again, looking with his brown eyes.

"Yes, baby." She said smiling, "but you don't have to worry. You're Dad will take care of you, and love you as much as I do." She reassured her son, taking him in her arms as if he was going to disappear.

"Everything is going to be fine, Mami. Estoy seguro." (I'm sure.) He said trying to reassure his mother.

Melissa could only smile tenderly and kiss the mop of head that belonged to her baby boy.

"You're right!" She said grinning down at him. "Y vamos, que se nos hace tarde." (And let's go, it is getting late.)

OoO

"So…you like sports?" Bruce asked, not knowing what to ask his new found son.

Thirty minutes before Melissa and Dave had arrived.

For the first ten minutes everything was rather…calm. All had gone well, then Alfred excused himself saying he needed to go to the kitchen. Melissa had followed him, claiming she loved to cook. They had both glanced a look at Bruce, indicating him to try and talk with the boy.

Fifteen minutes later he found himself asking questions which the child answered as swiftly as he could with a yes or a no.

"Yes." He answered.

"What kind do you like?" Bruce asked, trying to make the child change the most hateful answers.

He shrugged. The child had actually shrugged, causing Bruce to frown.

"You know, kiddo, it would be best if you answered me…verbally please." He said, in a sterner voice than he wanted to use.

"Sorry." The boy whispered, looking down at his hands.

Bruce sighed. This was not going to be easy.

"I like martial arts." The boy answered, smiling a bit.

This got Bruce's interest. Maybe he could get him to train with Dick. Robin could do some awesome movements for an 8 year old, but it was still unnerving for Batman to take him on patrol. He was not so good in fights. Yes, Robin was a help for him, but he felt more than once as if he was going to have a heart attack.

"What kind?" he asked interested.

"Every type you can mention." A voice said from the back, Melissa.

"Well, that's interesting."

"Yes, it is. But what if you two continue this talk at the table? Lunch is ready." Melissa said walking out of the room.

"Where's Dick?" Dave suddenly asked as he and Bruce walked out of the room.

Bruce glanced down to his son. He barely reached above his elbow. Bruce was never known as a tall boy, but he certainly wasn't that short either. Dave's hair seemed to fall into his face, much like his own.

"He's at school." Bruce answered, casually.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"Do you like school?" Bruce asked, begging the child answered in a positive way. He had enough with Dick struggling in some areas, mostly all of them, to now have two kids who were not interested in 'boring history and stupid math', as Dick so warmly described it.

"It's ok." Dave shrugged moving towards where his mother was.

OoO

After lunch that day, things seemed to pass one after another.

It was decided, by Bruce and Alfred, that Dave's room would be the one directly in front of Dick's, leaving Bruce's at the end of the hall.

Melissa had given legal tutoring to Bruce, ordering both of their lawyers to 'hush it' not wanting to have the attention of media.

Though Dave was still living with his mother in the hotel room, Melissa took the child every day to the manor. She had refused the offer made by Bruce of staying at his 'house' until she returned.

Dick and Dave spent most of their time together, and had not have mayor problems, except for a small squabble which Bruce had ended almost immediately sending both boys to a different corner.

Dave was enrolled at Dick's same school, and had his name changed. He was now officially a Wayne. David Jonathan Wayne, only son of Bruce Wayne.

Everything had been kept hidden until now. Few people knew about these changes.

It was decided Dave would move in the day Melissa returned to Michigan to have her treatment. The only other persons who knew the entire story about this were Lucios Fox, Leslie Thompkins and Rachel Dawes, three of Bruce's closest friends.

Things kept moving on, and the week seemed to pass by in a blink of the eye, and finally, the day came when David Wayne was finally moving to Wayne Manor.


	5. V Troubles

YEAHHH!! Another chap ended! Sorry it took so long, but I got a bit of trouble writing this, got a bit….'messed up'.

So, enjoy, read and review.

**WARNING: **This story will contain CP meaning, spanking. If you don't like this then BYE-BYE, thanks for visiting, you can go now. If you don't mind this, then, keep on reading and enjoy.

(This Chap contains spanking!! Don't like, don't read!! You WERE warned!!)

Disclaimer: It is so annoying to write everything that Batman owns with a 'bat' at the beginning. Is like 'bat-cave', 'bat-car', 'bat-mobile'….if it where mine I would search for other names!! It just seems so egocentric, you know? Hmm…how does 'bat-leg' sound…or 'bat-son', or 'bat-watch'….lol…., 'bat-beater'….hmmm, 'bat-writer'…..lol, hey! I'm a 'bat-writer', I do write a batman story…ok, I'm now posting this 'bat-story', to go to my 'bat-bed'….can't stop now!! Lol, I need my 'bat-pillow', and my 'bat-blanket'! ok…yes, I'm depriving myself from a much needed sleep….lol

k, k, k! Read and Review!!

**V. Troubles**

Dick and Dave stared at Bruce expectantly. The three of them were sitting in Bruce's study.

It was Dave's first night in the manor. Both boys had spent the afternoon playing in the patio, after they got Dave to cheer up a bit. it was not easy for the boy to be away from his mother, as he had spent every day of his life with her. And now, he found himself in his father's care.

Bruce was lost in thought looking at both boys. After dinner Bruce had taken both boys to the study to 'discuss' with them the rules.

Now that he had the opportunity to just observe both boys he could see how alike but at the same time how different they were, physically. Dick was shorter and smaller than Dave, but had a more demanding air. Both boys had straight hair and it seemed their hair found a way to their face, though Dave was brunette like his mother and had honey colored eyes, Dick had black raven hair, much like Bruce's, and blue eyes. If Bruce didn't know better he would think both boys were actually brothers.

"Dad?" Dave broke on Bruce's musing.

"I want to discuss the rules with you." he started after thinking on how to talk about this.

"But we already know the rules." Dick said, looking a bit bored.

"How can you if we haven't discussed them yet?" Bruce asked the child with a raised eyebrow.

"So, what are they?" Dave asked curious.

"Well boys, first of all respect. You both have been taught to respects others, and I expect you don't only respect others in and out of the house, but yourselves as well."

Bruce started listing all the rules, which where amazingly a few. They both had an 8:30 bedtime, and pretty much the same schedule Dick had, except that Dave didn't had any training or any night patrols, which remained unknown for the brunette boy.

His other two 'golden' rules, along with the ones of respect, were honesty and obedience. He expected obedience especially from Dick. Not that the kid was disobedient on a regular basis, but as Robin he was in mayor danger and he needed to obey without hesitating, as his life could change in a second.

"Master Bruce, I'm afraid you are needed elsewhere." Alfred interrupted motioning to the window where Bruce could see the bat-signal.

"Very well. Listen to Alfred boys." Bruce said moving to the south-east wing where one of the secret entrances was.

"Bruce! Bruce!" Dick called, running after him.

"What is it chum?" Bruce asked, stopping in front of the old piano to hit the three keys. Once the entrance opened he turned his attention fully to Dick, going down in one knee.

"Can I come with you?" he asked hopefully.

"It's 'may I', and no, you may not." Dick opened his mouth to protest, but was cut before he could even utter a sound, "Sorry champ, but you have school tomorrow and I don't know what I'm going to fight with. It can be dangerous."

With that, Bruce stood and went down to the Batcave.

OoO

"Gordon."

Batman saw, yet once again, as the middle age policeman jumped spilling his coffee all over.

The man sighed and turned off the bat-signal. "Thanks for coming." He said inspecting his tie for any coffee stains.

Batman just gave a nod with his head, his way of saying 'you're welcome'.

"What's the problem?" he asked.

"This." Gordon said giving him a couple of pictures.

Batman's stomach churned at seeing the pictures of tortured people or more like bodies, all tied up forming a bat. It was one old man, a younger woman, two teenagers and three children of different ages.

He looked up at his old friend, his eyes asking for an explanation.

"Their bodies were found today. We think it was Falcone, as he escaped some days ago. Though we doubt it."

"Why the bat?"

"They're looking after you, they want to catch you." Gordon said turning to look at the sky.

"Who were they?" Batman asked referring to the deceased family.

"The Lawrences. A middle class family who lived at the south-east of the city, on the 5th street. They were found at their house-"

"We'll be seeing each other." Batman said and with that he retreated.

Once he was in the batcar again he passed through the other pictures. They were the same, but taken in different angles. Who could be doing such a thing? Who was sick enough to kill a whole family just to find him?

Not taking long, he decided to go to the crime sight and do some investigation.

As Batman arrived to the zone, he was surprised at what he saw in the house. He could see this was a 'normal' family. He wondered what had they made to be killed in a brutal way.

After a while of looking inside the house, he decided to leave it there. Whoever had done it had been very careful as to not to leave a clue. But there was not such thing as a perfect crime, and Bruce knew that sooner or later he would catch the guilty.

OoO

"Nothing Alfred, nothing!" Bruce said exasperated going over his computer, making some tests of the samples he had taken from the scene.

"Don't worry, Sir. You'll find something eventually." The old man said, trying to calm his charge, though Bruce could see he was still a bit surprised after seeing the pictures.

"You better put those in a safe place where Dick won't find them." Bruce said after a while, pointing to them.

"Yes, Sir. I had already thought about that. The last thing we want is for the young lad to have even more nightmares." Alfred said as he turned to the safety box to put them away, it was where the most dangerous weapons where kept as well, far from, in Alfred's voice, 'curious little lads'.

"Speaking of which, Sir…do you know why Dick was a bit…pouty tonight?" he asked with a raised brow.

Bruce sighed, running a hand through his hair. "He wanted to come with me."

"Ah…well, that explains." With that he moved to the cave's entrance, leaving behind a thoughtful Bruce.

OoO

He turned around, trying to ignore the annoying noise coming from his side. He had gone to bed about three hours ago the most, and he needed his sleep. Couldn't a man get some descent hours of sleep?

"I know you're awake, Master Bruce." Alfred said, the source of the annoying noise.

"Not now…" Bruce moaned, trying to hide his head on his pillow.

"Sorry to interrupt your…beauty sleep, but you are needed elsewhere." Alfred said, and Bruce could notice the annoyance in his voice.

Bruce looked up at his watch, 6:30 it said. "The sign is up?" Bruce asked. He had never been called during day, or even so early in the morning.

"I'm afraid you are not getting it, Sir. You're presence is needed, in your son's room."

"Dave?" Bruce asked. What could be wrong with the boy? He had only spent one night at the manor, he couldn't be in trouble already, could he?

"Yes, Sir. It seems Master Dave is…unwilling."

"Unwilling?"

"Yes, unwilling to come out." Alfred said, moving around giving him a glass of orange juice.

"Could you please talk straight!" Bruce demanded.

OoO

"Dave?" Bruce called knocking on his son's bedroom door. No answer came, so he decided to enter.

The bed looked as if a battle had taken place in there…pretty much in the same way Dick left it after sleeping.

"Dave? Chum?" Bruce asked picking under the bed, where Alfred had said he would find his 'curious' son. And as he had said, there he was, curled in a ball with his stuffed monkey in his arms, tail pocking out.

"Isn't it a bit uncomfortable down there?" Bruce asked. Dave just shook his head as answer. "Dusty?"

"No." Came the whisper.

"Why are you down here?" He asked, laying down on the floor, instead of being on his knees and elbows. Dave looked at him, directly to his eyes, and then he shrugged.

"If there is no reason for you to be there, then DO please come out. You've gotta go to school." Bruce Wayne was never known as a patience man, and he certainly wasn't going to start now, with only about 2 to 3 hours of sleep.

He watched as Dave once again raised his head to watch him, and then he frowned. It was just as watching Dick when he got stubborn, and apparently his son was as stubborn as Alfred said he was.

"No." Dave said, and to make his statement even clearer, he moved more to the middle, totally out of Bruce's reach.

"David, come out NOW." Bruce said in a low voice, glaring at the boy and to his surprise, the boy glared back at him.

"No!" Dave said, now frowning and pouting.

"Do not talk back to me, young man. Come out NOW!" Bruce growled at him, trying to reach out to the 8 year old.

"No! I don't wanna go to school!" Dave cried out, trying to push Bruce out by kicking his legs.

"Stop, stop it!" Bruce then grabbed one of the boy's ankles and pulled him from under the bed.

"NO! No, no, no, no, noooo!" Dave cried, going into full tantrum mode, making the mistake of lying on his stomach to try to crawl back under the bed.

SWAT!

Came Bruce's hand to the small rump of Dave, stopping the tantrum immediately.

"_It's too early to be doing this…" _Bruce thought to himself when he heard Dave's yelp and then his whimper.

"Let go!" Dave cried, once again trying to pull under the bed.

"_But he certainly is asking for it!" _And with that he sat down on the floor, taking the child over his knee.

"You do Not do tantrums!" Bruce scolded, bringing his hand down once again, emitting another yelp from the child. "You DO as you're told!"

"Ow! Am sorry! Am sorry!" Dave cried out.

"And you DO. NOT. Backtalk. To me. Or Anyone. Ever!" Bruce said between spanks, aiming the last four to the tender sit spot.

"Sowyy! Sowwy! Daddyyy!!" Dave cried out, even after Bruce had stopped spanking his child.

For a strange reason Bruce's heart clenched when he heard the boy call him Daddy. He had never thought about being called like that. In fact, he had never even thought about having a child of his own. He now felt regret for doing what he had just done, and in two seconds he was cradling the boy as if he was a small baby, rocking him back and forth, just as he had done many times for Dick.

It seemed as if Dave knew what to do, for he buried his head on his dad's chest and brought his two arms around his waist, clinging to Bruce as if he was his last hope.

"Shh, calm down, son. It's ok, everything is ok."

Gradually the boy calmed down, as he rubbed the boy's back, and kept rocking. Soon enough only some sniffles were heard, and Bruce felt Dave shift, bringing a hand to rub his obviously stinging backside, still keeping his face hidden on Bruce's chest, and the other arm wrapped around him.

"Now, kiddo, why where you hiding under the bed?" Bruce asked with an uncharacteristic soft voice.

A bunch of mumbles came, and the only thing he could understand was the end of it which sounded as an 'ool', or 'school'.

"What was that?" he asked again, bringing the child's face out, and making eye contact with the boy.

"Don't wanna go to school." The boy whined, trying to hide his face once again.

"Why not?" Bruce asked concerned. Was this a normal behavior? God, he didn't know a thing about children!

"Be-because," he started, while Bruce dried off his tears with his own hand, "they are going to bug me! And I always get in trouble at school." He said trying to avoid his dad's hand.

"Who's going to bother you?" Bruce asked, with a raised brow. "And how do you know if you've never even been there?" he said, trying to clean the boy a bit. His hair seemed to be standing in every angle. "You better not get in any trouble, mister." He said as an after thought.

"The other kids. They always bugged me because I didn't…" he trailed off, looking up at Bruce.

"You didn't what?"

"Um…" he said biting his own lip.

"Um is not an answer." Bruce said in a stern yet soft voice.

"didn'taveadad." He mumbled.

"What?" Bruce asked, frowning a bit.

"I-I, I didn't have adad."

"Didn't have a dad?" Bruce asked looking down at the kid, who nodded, looking down shamefaced.

"David, you now have one." Bruce said hugging the boy again.

"Yeah, but I don't have a mom now." He said, tears spilling down his eyes.

"Yes, you do." Bruce said sternly.

"But she's not here!" Dave whined.

"And you know why. Now, if anyone 'bugs' you, you just go to your teacher and tell her or just play with Dick and don't mind them." Bruce said getting up with the boy still on his arms heading to the adjoining bathroom.

"Well…I guess I can do that. Stick with Dick, I mean. I won't tattle with anyone." He stated, wrapping his legs around Bruce's waist and locking his arms on his neck.

"You'll know what to do, chum. As long as you don't get in trouble, everything's going to be fine." He said placing the child in his own two feet and ruffling his hair. "Go, get ready for school. I'm sure Alfred has breakfast ready already."

"'Kay!" was his answer as the boy scurried to the sink, still rubbing his behind.

Bruce sighed, smiling slightly, and turned to check on his other small boy.

OoO

Bruce sighed as he gave a little massage to his temple. After years of being in this kind of meetings, he still wondered how did the board managed to do this things so…uninteresting.

"Mr. Wayne?" Lucius called once again. "Are you well?"

"Um…Yes, Lucius, of course. Please continue." He said trying to sound as normal as possible.

His mind kept going to the pictures of the night before. The image of the children there came to his mind and he could only think of his two little boys, especially Dick and the events of that morning.

After his little 'chat' with his son, both boys and Alfred, had insisted that Bruce took them to school. Dick was excited to have Bruce take him. Not that he never did it, in fact he did it from time to time, but this morning he was non stop talking, as if he had swallowed all the sugar around Gotham City. And Dave seemed to be reassured by Bruce's presence, even if it was only for a short time.

His musing was interrupted by the phone besides him.

"Excuse me." He said picking up the phone, making a sign to Lucius to continue.

"_Mr. Wayne, Mr. Alfred Pennyworth is here to see you…with two young boys." _His secretary said.

As quickly as he could he excused himself from the meeting and walked towards his office. It was rare for Alfred to come and search for him at the office…with Dick and now Dave in tow.

"Bruce!"

"Dad!"

He heard the two happy cries the moment he opened his door and was tackled by two blurs. "Whoa…nice to see you too." He said placing one hand on each of the boys head. "Alfred." He said looking up at his friend.

"The boys insisted, Sir." Alfred said simply as answer.

"Hmm, interesting." Bruce said smiling.

"I do wonder, Sir, what date would you like to do the party?"


	6. VI Party’s Rats or Rocks?

Done! Another chap done!! Yeay!! Go, enjoy, read, review! See ya next time!!

Hey, and go vote in my poll! Bye!

**WARNING:**This story will contain CP meaning, spanking. If you don't like this then BYE-BYE, thanks for visiting, you can go now. If you don't mind this, then, keep on reading and enjoy.

Also, in this...dimension?...Both Batman and Catwoman know each others identities. Just so you know!

Disclaimer: I still don't get why somebody would even want to own Batman. I mean, who wants to be a Billionaire and have all we wish for? NO! I'm not sulking about not owning it! –pouts-

**VI. Party's Rats or Rocks?**

"Party?" Three voices cried at the same time.

"Yes, the party. To introduce young Master Dave, just as we did with Master Dick." Alfred explained himself giving a pointed glare to his older charge.

"Alfred…since when have you been thinking about this…party?" Bruce asked suspiciously, watching both boys run towards his desk.

"Oh…since we were preparing everything for Master Dave to move in to the manor. Why Sir?"

Bruce just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Master Dick! Master Dave! Put those down immediately!" Alfred cried out moving to retrieve both boy's 'swords' or more likely, Bruce's fine quills.

"Sorry!" Both boys cried out giggling and moving to the other part of the office.

"When is the party, Alfred?" Bruce asked, sighing.

"Why do you suppose I already have a date set?" Alfred asked looking clueless. Bruce's answer was a lifted eyebrow.

"This Saturday night." Alfred answered with a sigh and rolled eyes.

"A party!" Dave said excited as only a child could be.

"Ugh! Don't cheer…they're BOOORING!" Dick said making a face.

"Parties can't be boring! They're supposed to be fun!" Dave said a little confused.

"I know! But these aren't." They both looked up, watching Bruce roll his eyes while taking a sit at his desk, Alfred telling him something.

"Why?"

"Well…" Dick started, "There are a lot of grown ups everywhere and strange food which is very yucky. And Alfred always gives you all this bunch of rules. And you have to be very 'polite' with everyone. The only good thing is that we get to be up after bedtime."

"How much after?"

"Dunno, I usually go to bed BEFORE the party ends."

"Maybe it won't be so bad."

"You're kidding? There are NO children there, and you've got to wear this strange and UGLY clothes which makes you itch and- and, you look funny. And the worst are these ladies that come and pinch your cheeks and ruffle your hair."

"But Dad ruffles my hair…and yours too." Dave pointed out, though he seemed terrified as to what the other boy was telling him.

"Yeah, but Bruce's Bruce." Dick said shrugging as if that said everything.

"They also say stupid things about you and talk to you as if you were a stupid baby." Dick said scrunching his face in disgust.

"Well, I won't let them do that to me!" Dave said, crossing his arms in defiance.

"Oh, yeah? What would you do?"

"Um…I could kick them right in the chin!"

"Yeah? And then Bruce'll kick you right in your butt so hard you won't be able to sit forever!"

"He won't!" Dave exclaimed indignant.

"He would!"

"No, He won't!"

"Yes, He would!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"N-"

"Dave! Dick! Keep it down!" Bruce reprimanded from his sit, cutting the boys fight.

"He would." Dick whispered. "Sorry, Bruce!"

"Yeah, sorry Dad." Dave said, though he was glaring at Dick.

They watched as Bruce returned to his talk with Alfred, while the older man wrote some things in a small booklet and pointed out some things, while the younger man just massaged his temples.

"I don't wanna go to a dump party like that." Dave whined softly, having lost his argument with Dick.

"Me neither, but both Alfred and Bruce make you be there and you can't even pout or sulk!" Dick exclaimed, then his eyes widened as realization hit of what he had just said. "Not that I do any of those." He stated as a matter of fact.

"Well, I won't be there…I'll say I'm sick. You can't go to a party if you are sick." Dave stated, inspecting some of the things in the office.

"Well…parties are s'pposed to be fun, right?" Dick said smiling mischievously.

"Yeah…why?" Dave asked rolling his eyes just as his father was doing at the exact same moment.

"I've got an idea to make it…interesting." Dick said, his eyes now sparkling.

"Really?" The same sparkle and mischievous smile appeared in Dave's eyes, as interest got his best. "What is it?"

"Not here." Dick said, looking at Bruce and Alfred, who seemed to be finishing their talk. "We can't let Bruce know…or Alfred, if not we'll be dead." Dick said with as much seriousness as an 8 year old can produce to which Dave nodded with the same seriousness.

"Come along boys!" Alfred called, standing by the door with Bruce. "We need to go measure your outfits."

Two groans were heard as the boys moved to comply.

OoO

"Stay put." Batman ordered his young ward who nodded.

Dick had been more than excited when his guardian had informed him he was going on patrol with him. He had quickly complied on doing everything he had been ordered to do and had been trying hard to do everything the best he could, and Bruce had noticed that with great satisfaction…as long as with concern.

"Well, well, well, we meet again." A silky voice called from the shadows, along with a purr which made his muse stop.

"Se-Catwoman." He said, stopping himself from saying the name, watching Robin's confused face from the corner of his eye.

"Batman…and?" She asked looking at the boy with a wide smile.

"Robin." The boy said with as much importance as he could, trying to sound as an 'adult' which only caused a wide smile from the woman and made Batman bite his cheek to stop his smile. Batman DID not smiled…at least it was a smirk…

"Meow. I'm Catwoman little bird." She said.

"You've been stealing again." Batman said cutting the introduction.

"Catwoman? That name's dumb." Robin said bluntly.

"And I suppose Robin and Batman are the best names of them all?" She snapped.

"Yes!"

"You should be careful with your little birdie, Batty." Batman immediately threw her one of his famous glares, which promised much harm, and the insane woman had the courage to smile! SMILE!

"Oh…I'm not talking about me. I'm saying it because of my…colleagues." She said, collecting the bag with her new 'foundings'.

"Your one of the bad guys!" Robin declared, taking his fighting stance.

"Yes and no." She said smiling once again, emitting a glare from the little crime fighter.

Batman just watched all of her moves. Though Robin have had and still had long trainings, he knew he wouldn't have a chance against the woman. He could defeat regular burglar and others, but had no chance against an adult fighter, which could even take him down…when they both wanted it to happen.

She then got closer to both of them, swaying her curves in a way that would made any man drool.

"it's always nice to talk to you, Batty, but the night's young and I'm sure I can found more interest things." She smiled purring. "Though you should go back to your cave and put him to bed."

"Hey! Am not a baby!" The boy cried out indignantly.

Batman decided to ignore this, and focused more on her. She smiled, and then did her classical goodbye. She moved forward and kissed him.

He looked as she separated from him and smiled back at the boy, who was watching them both with open mouths and wide eyes, gapping like a fish out of the water.

"Take care, Birdie!" she said moving out, going to another roof.

"Batman, she, she…"

"Let's go." Batman said, though inwardly he moaned. He would have to talk to Dick latter to try and explain some of the things Robin had seen tonight…and see if he could avoid Alfred finding out about this.

"She kissed you!" Robin blurted out as he moved behind him.

"The nights over." Batman decided quickly, walking towards where they had left the Batmobile.

"But-" Robin was cut when Batman grabbed him suddenly and jumped from the roof, landing in another building. "I hate when you do that." The kid complained. Batman just placed him in his feet.

"You'll get used." Batman said.

"I'm not talking about the jump. I'm talking about carrying me like a baby when you jump." Robin said pouting a bit.

"You'll get used." Batman answered again, his mind wondering to the woman who seemed to be everything he wasn't.

"Batman?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't like her."

OoO

The week went by faster than anyone would think, and it seemed that just in a week the weather changed dramatically from summer to fall. The leaves turned very quickly in reds, golds, browns, and yellows.

As Alfred prepared everything for the party so did Dick and Dave. Bruce just prayed nothing out of normal would happen…though it seemed un-normal things where normal on Wayne Manor's parties.

And so, the day when chaos ensued at the manor was when a Rachel Dawes arrived for a very short visit.

"You're a bit early, don't you think so." Bruce said, making her jump.

"Hate when you take me by surprise." She said, tucking her hair behind her ear, her green eyes sparkling.

"I know." Bruce said smiling. "You're coming to the party, right?"

"Bruce…" She said, smiling sadly getting closer and placing a hand on his left cheek, "…you know I'll love to be here, but…"

"If you won't do it for me, then do it for Dave."

"Bruce, please. You know I love those boys but…"

"You're work?"

"Not everyone is a billionaire who can spare any night to go partying." She stated rather harshly. "Sorry but, I've got this case I've been working since some days and…people's lives are in danger Bruce. Am sorry, but I just can't come." She said.

"Sometimes…sometimes I think, Rach, would you act this way with your own kids? If they were YOUR children?"

"They're not mine, Bruce. I have no time for family, now." She said giving him a small smile, Bruce just looked at her as if he was standing in front of a complete stranger.

"Just…give this to the boys, and tell them I came by to say hi." She said giving Bruce two small bags with home made cookies inside. "I made them specially for them…and this is for you." She said giving him another small bag with his favorites inside. "I still remember how to do them."

"Proof that Alfred is a good teacher." He said.

"No…your mom taught me to do those." She said before turning to the door, leaving a dumb struck Bruce behind.

OoO

"But-" two voices cried, making Bruce's headache get worst.

"No, just wear it." Bruce said, trying to sound more stern that annoyed.

"It's choking me!" Dave cried pulling the bow from his neck.

"It's too itchy!" Dick cried scratching everywhere he could.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Bruce cried out, trying not to strangle both boys. "You'll get used to it." He said to Dave moving towards Dick and try to make his hair stay flat, at least for five seconds.

"Bruuuuce!" Dick whined, trying to scratch his back again. "This thing is itchy!"

"Daaaad! I'm choking here!"

Not handling anymore, Bruce did the only thing he could think of…"ALFRED!"

OoO

"You do realize you're doing the same thing for what you were scolding your son?" Alfred whispered to Bruce as they stood in the middle of the room filled with people Bruce couldn't even stand…except for two or three exceptions, literally.

"The time is getting near." Bruce whispered back as he smiled to one of the women coming to him to greet him…four the fourth time in ten minutes.

Given to the occasion, some reporters were invited. Alfred had taken the time to chose those who were to come and give the news to the world. As both Alfred and Bruce knew, by tomorrow at midday the whole world would know that Bruce Wayne had a son.

Bruce had talked with Melissa, and she had agreed about letting it out to the light, on one condition. Her identity had to remain unknown. Bruce had told her that sooner or later they would know just who the mother was.

"Bruce, I'm dying. I want to have my last days living a normal life…for once."

Melissa and Dave spoke for hours, something that amazed Bruce as children wouldn't spend even five minutes on a phone. Though Dave was constantly found drawing or writing something to his mom or talking to his monkey 'Paco'.

"…making an excellent job, raising him. And if I didn't know better I would say you are young Richard's father. He looks more like you every time I see him." The young woman said, flirting with Bruce. He only smiled, and changed on the subject.

Until now, Dave had gone mostly unnoticed by the crowd of people. Sure, they had noticed him and some had even asked who the child was, though questions where unanswered.

Grabbing a glass of champagne, he moved to the center of the room.

"If I could have your attention, please." Bruce called, everyone went silent in a few seconds as they turned to look at their host.

"First of all, thank you for coming. " Bruce continued giving his little 'speech', giving way to his charm as he searched for the two boys, who were given instructions of staying nearby and be ready for when Bruce called them to introduce Dave.

"As you have probably noticed there is another…child in the room." At this point all eyes, including Bruce's, went to the two boys which quickly walked to his side. The reporters got the attention as fast as they could, and he felt some of the flashes from the camera intensify.

"you must be wondering who he is. Let me introduce to you David Wayne." At this some gasps could be heard, and the flashes seemed to increase more. Bruce found himself placing his hands on two shoulders, one on Dick's and the other on Dave's, sensing they were both uncomfortable.

While Dick was becoming more used to this monkey business, Dave had lived a 'normal' life, where reporters and paparazzi where something unknown for him, and Bruce had this strange feeling that if he didn't held the boy where he was, Dave would either run out of the room or hide his face on his father's chest, something the boy would later regret.

"He is my son," Bruce confirmed, looking at Alfred who was standing in the back of the crowd, smiling. "From now on, he will be living here." With that he was done.

Most everyone seemed to sense this, though the reporters where still taking some pictures and some where even writing some things.

"Well, that wasn't so bad." Bruce said, looking down at both boys.

"I didn't like that." Dave said, actually getting closer to Bruce.

"I'm just happy it is done." Dick said, still scratching.

"Wow, Bruce, a kid, uh?" a very familiar voice broke between the three. Bruce turned to find no other than Selina Kyle walking towards him.

She was wearing a navy strapless dress, which gave way to all of her curves. The dress seemed to fall in waves, though it had an opening where anyone could marvel at her wonderful long legs. She had decided to leave her hair fall, which it did, curling a bit at the end.

"Selina." He said smiling.

"I'm starting to wonder why you always greet me in the same way." She said smiling. "Wow, Dick, you've grown." She said, tapping him in the head, which he knew Dick hated.

"Thanks." Dick murmured.

"So, your David?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. The boy just nodded, looking down to the floor. "Shy?"

"Call him Dave." Bruce said, "why don't you both go drink some juice?" Bruce asked, wanting them to leave. It seemed they both had the same idea, since he hadn't even finished the sentence when both boys ran.

OoO

Dick and Dave ran out of sight of Bruce.

"Who's she?" Dave asked, nodding to the woman that had just greeted them.

"A _friend_ of Bruce." Dick said making a face.

"She seems…weird." He said, wrinkling his nose.

"She's weird." Dick confirmed.

"so, set the plan in motion?"

"Absolutely."

OoO

A loud scream was heard in one part of the saloon, and just as Bruce turned to walk towards where the now yells were coming, another yell was heard from the other side.

Bruce saw as Selina stood in the middle of the room, where he had abruptly left when he started hearing the yells.

"RATS!" Someone yelled from another corner, though this time it was a man, thankfully.

He turned around, seeing as most of the women around where yelling and simply going crazy…along with some of the men.

Rapidly scanning the room he found the source of the rats, as his two charges gave a cheer and a high five.

"No wonder why they were so bussy." Bruce mumbled, glaring at them both. He was about to make a stride towards they were when he was stopped.

"Won't you rather worry about everyone before dealing with them?" Selina asked, jumping in front of him.

"I rather deal with them now, than deal with THEM." Bruce emphasized the woman who seemed to go crazy.

"You know…it's not…advisable to yell at children in public, or even to scold them. And you're forgetting there are eyes for the world here." She said emphasizing to the reporters.

"Selina, why are you defending them? And since when do you know anything about children?"

"Since I like cats and eat bats." She said with a glare.

OoO

"Well…at least they didn't burn the house down." Alfred said, trying to calm Bruce down.

"That really doesn't help." Bruce muttered.

"You know what they say…boy will be boys." Selina said.

"Miss Kyle, I couldn't have said it better." Alfred said smiling at her.

"Nothing of what you say will make their punishment more lenient, you know." Bruce spoke looking at them both.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sir." Alfred said, an innocent look in his face.

"Look at it this way, Bruce. They made the party more…interesting." Selina said smiling. Bruce looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Are you mad? And since when do you defend children this much? Thought you didn't like children."

"Truth be told, I DO NOT like children…call it…a cat's instincts."

"You are a living proof that women are just crazy." Bruce said, exasperated.

"I would rather say that men are not intended to understand women." Alfred said smiling.

"I like that statement best." Selina smiled at Alfred, before raising a brow at Bruce.

"You know what, I give out on both of you." Bruce said before moving out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Selina asked, grinning as a Cheshire cat.

"Bye, Selina." And for an odd reason, her grin just got bigger.


	7. VII Meeting Paco

Sorry it has taken so long! I do hope you all enjoy this chap. I tried to do my best! I actually began this chapter about two or three times, it always came different but for some reason I lost it, but I loved how all this came out. So, review please and I'll try to update as soon as I can. Also, I had been very busy, sick, and with an extreme writer's block…not to mention a severe case of laziness…..I am not sure when I'll be able to post again for this story, since this season is the busiest of the year for me but I'll try to do it soon. Also, I'll be posting for my other stories soon.

**WARNING:**This story will contain CP meaning, spanking. If you don't like this then BYE-BYE, thanks for visiting, you can go now. If you don't mind this, then, keep on reading and enjoy.

Also, this story contains some Spanish, but I'll give you the translation of things as you read along, no need to worry, just search for the () thingy...forgot how they are called, Lol…. :P

Disclaimer: I've been a very good girl this year, and I don't care if you are not dressed in red and white and have a long, long, white beard, you can still hand out presents...but no, Batman's world doesn't belong to me yet. Though, I DO own Dave, and his mom…and the plot…uh, but just that!!! ;)

**VII. Meeting Paco**

Weeks passed, the weather got colder day by day. The trees started to loose the leaves, and so things started to settle more at Wayne Manor.

Both Dick and Dave found themselves writing apology letters to all the guests of the party as punishment. As the list was pretty long Bruce had given half of it to each boy, though they both had to write a letter to Alfred, since he was the one who had worked hard in order for the party to go on well.

After some days, Bruce and Alfred had found the 'source' of the rats.

Bruce had also made them clean the mess of the party…or more likely help to clean the mess. Both boys had complained to no end, though Alfred had made it more 'entertained', as they both had stated later on when they thought Bruce was not around.

And to 'top it all', Bruce had grounded both of them for a week. It was during that week that they had met Paco, the monkey.

OoO

When Bruce normally arrived home, he was met by two very cheerful and happy boys, but on that Wednesday night he was met by a fight.

"-stupid and dumb monkey!" Bruce heard Dick said as he got closer to the play room.

"Paco is not dumb or stupid as your idiot cow!" Dave defended.

_Who's Paco?_

"You're as dumb as your monkey cause Eleonor is not a cow, she's an ELEPHANT!"

"What the heck?" Bruce muttered, as he dropped what he was carrying on his way to his studio, but what he heard Dave say next made him stop on his tracks.

"Then the cow was your mom!"

Granted, they were only boys and usually kids say things they don't mean when they're mad. But also, boys are over protective of their parents. They can say whatever they want when they're mad at them, but having someone else insult ones parents was the last thing someone wanted.

"Take that back!" Dick demanded, and by the sound of his voice Bruce new he was close to tears.

"No! You insulted Paco!"

"Take that back or, or…"

"Or what? You'll go tattle to Alfred?!"

Just as Bruce entered the room, he saw Dick launching towards Dave, tackling the other boy in the floor.

"Stop!" Bruce demanded, going to both boys and separating them, just to have both of them struggling wanting to kick the other. "Richard, David! Stop now!" he cried, shaking both of the boys, Dick at his right and Dave at his left.

The shake seemed to work for both boys as they stopped their struggling and just got to stare each other. It was at these times that Bruce hated to be home. He loved those boys more than he would admit to himself, but he preferred the happy times, instead of having to be all stern and become the 'bad one'.

Bruce glanced at both boys, giving each a pointed look. Dave seemed to be angry and hurt, though Dick seemed more pained than angry, and some tears were already running through his cheeks.

"What happened?" Bruce asked, just to get two boys talking at the same time. As a result, his head seemed to spin as a major headache came his way.

"Whoa, one at a time! Dick, you start." Bruce said, watching as the child was trying hard to contain the rest of his tears.

"He was mean to me!" Dick accused, cleaning his eyes with his fists.

"Was not!" Dave countered.

"Was to!"

"Was Not!"

"WAS T-"

"Enough!" Bruce said, feeling his head about to explode. "I want to know WHY you were fighting, and being mean doesn't warrant a fight." He said, giving a rather pointed look at Dick.

"Um…Dad, what does warrant mean?"

"It means that there is no reason to be fighting. Now, do you both need a timeout to tell what happened?"

"No, sir!" both boys squealed at the same time.

"Good. Richard?"

"Um…" the boy said, biting his lip nervously.

"David?"

"Eh…se me olvido como hablar Ingles!" (Uh…I forgot how to speak English!)

"David…" Bruce said warningly, emitting an I'm-so-innocent grin from his son.

"Daad…." Dave said in a singing tone.

"You know I'll find out sooner or later." He told both boys, "and I would rather have it sooner than later."

"It was Paco's fault." Dick said suddenly, pouting.

"It was not!" Dave defended quickly.

"Who's Paco?" Bruce asked, a bit confused, and to his astonishment, both boys pointed to the round brown sofa in the playing room, in which two animal stuff sat. He knew one, the elephant or, 'Eleanor', and apparently, 'Paco' was the monkey sitting besides it…or was it her?

"Paco's my monkey." Dave said proudly.

Bruce had never been as confused as he was now, but for some reason he tried to look as if he understood totally. "Aha." Was all he could say. Really, what else could he say when being introduced to a stuffed monkey? It's a pleasure meeting you Mr. Monkey?

"Well, boys, this doesn't answer my question." He said, trying to avoid anything doing with monkeys or elephants, or any other animal…though he had a feeling it wouldn't be so easy.

"Yes it does." Dick said, "You asked us why we were fighting and we told you it was Paco's fault."

"It was NOT!" Dave defended, stomping his foot for emphasis while crossing his arms and glaring at Dick.

"Why would it be the…monkey's fault?" Bruce asked. Ok. This was getting way to confusing for his liking. This was worse than one of the Riddle's jobs.

"Paco." Dave stated suddenly.

"What?" Bruce asked looking at his son.

Bruce had to hold his laughter when he saw how serious his son's face looked, as if he was stating something of utter importance. "His name is Paco." He said firmly.

"Oh..." He said, feeling very ready to go to Arkham asylum and asking for a room there. This was utter craziness. "I still don't get boys, how come you started fighting because of the mo-Paco." he said, making a mental note to call the monkey by its name just as he did with the elephant.

"Because he's stupid." Dick smirked, and at the same time Dave seemed ready to attack again.

"Richard! That's not nice." Bruce found himself saying, placing a hand on Dave's shoulder soothingly.

"But Bruuce!" Dick whined, just at the same time a headache was starting on Bruce. "He called Eleanor a cow!" He accused, just at the same time his headache became a migraine. "He also called my mom a cow." Dick whispered sadly, suddenly drawing attention to the floor, or his shoes, or whatever it was he was watching.

Bruce glanced towards his son, who was biting his lip nervously while regarding the other boy. He sighed and passed his free hand through his raven hair before placing it on the other boys shoulder just as he had done with Dave.

He turned and walked both boys to the sofa, sitting them down besides each other while he stood there, regarding both boys. "You both own yourselves an apology." He finally said, drawing the attention of them both. "You know better than to insult." he scolded, though it was not harsh, just stern. Both boys looked ashamed now, and they immediately turned to see the floor.

"Sorry for calling names on Paco." Dick whispered soon, glancing at Dave.

"I'm sorry for calling your mom and Eleanor a cow." Dave said sincerely, looking up at Dick.

Bruce was relieved when he heard both apologize and then the small smile tugging on both boys faces. He was kind of relieved to know that this little 'war' was now over.

How come his so neat and organized life had ended like this? Interrupting quarrels, being an arbiter between two eight year olds, talking to monkeys and elephants, and so many other things, that was what his life had consisted since Dick and Dave had entered his life. Was that being a father? If so, he was never actually ready for the dramatics changes that came with it.

"Dinner is served." A new voice said from the doorway, drawing the attention of everyone in the room, bringing Bruce out of his musings.

Two said boys ran out of the room, leaving back Eleanor the elephant and Paco the monkey.

"So, you where the one to cause this entire riot?" Bruce asked Paco, thinking he was by himself in the room, until Alfred made his presence known. Bruce could feel some color on his cheeks coming…when was the last time he talked to an animal stuff?

"I'm afraid the monkey will not be able to answer you, Sir." Alfred said seriously, with his Brittish accent more pronounced.

"I know, Alfred." Bruce said, after finding words. He turned to see the old major-domo. Even though his face was serious, Bruce could see the merriment in his eyes.

"Sir, what I mean is the monkey only speaks and understands Spanish." Alfred said quickly. "Now, if you'll excuse me." He said, before slightly bowing, raising and eyebrow on his direction, and moving out of the room as quickly as he could.

Bruce was sure he saw a smile on his face, though he was dumbstruck after what his old friend had said. Spanish? Yep. He wondered how much it would cost him to get a place at Arkham? It couldn't be too expensive, not that money was a problem to him. In fact, he was sure they would be more than happy to have him there…after all, he was Bruce Wayne. Maybe he could make some company to Crane…

OoO

Selina Kyle stood by her mahogany window, the fresh breeze of the late afternoon made her dark hair dance around her, framing her thin face. The white, silky curtains dancing along.

Her mind was in one Bruce Wayne. She wanted to see him again, but after their little story two years ago, before she 'disappeared', things had not been good.

She had been more than surprised when he had invited her to the little 'Ratty Party', as she had entitled it. Though she was not a woman who enjoyed kids…or liked kids…or even could be more than mere minutes around kids, she had to admit, if just to herself, that those boys had a pretty clever, though foolish, way of entertaining a dull party as were those kinds.

She enjoyed her 'bat playing', but that was not enough. Tonight Catwoman would have another 'encounter' with the Batman, she would make sure of it…it had been almost a week since she last had one of those.

But maybe, tomorrow, tomorrow was a bright new day…and Selina Kyle had nothing in her agenda, so she could search a way to accommodate a Bruce Wayne in it.

OoO

"Master Bruce" Alfred called from the doorway of the study.

"Yes, Alfred?" Bruce asked, looking up from the doorway. Both boys were finally asleep and he would go have his night patrol in a couple of minutes…though he had to first finish reading this documents which were needed for the next morning.

"You have a call…" Alfred said pointing to the phone in his hands, to which Bruce raised an eyebrow. "From Miss Melissa Cortez in St. John's Hospital…"

* * *

If you follow the dots, you'll be able to leave a review!

.

.

.

See! It wasn't that hard!!!! Tell me what you think of this story and this chap! But be nice if you would like. Oh....and I didn't proofread this chap so ignore the mistakes!!! Blame it to the laziness!


	8. VIII Jealousy

Hey…close your mouth, yes, miracles DO happen. I updated rather quickly! WOW!!! YEAY!!!! Now, your job is to read and review. I LOVED all of the reviews I received. Mua, mua! (Those are kisses for everybody…don't know how to write it in English…)

**WARNING: **This story will contain CP meaning, spanking. If you don't like this then BYE-BYE, thanks for visiting, you can go now. If you don't mind this, then, keep on reading and enjoy.

Also, in this...dimension?...Both Batman and Catwoman know each others identities. Just so you know!

(This Chap contains spanking!! Don't like, don't read!! You WERE warned!!)

Disclaimer: Not mine yet!

**VIII. Jealousy**

Many people would say Bruce Wayne never got surprised, and Bruce Wayne could say those people didn't know better.

For the last month and a half that David Cortez, soon to be David Wayne, had lived with him, he had talked with Raquel a few times. She usually called their son, and once in a while she talked to Bruce, usually asking how the boy was doing, how he was coping, if he had any trouble at all. So for her to call him almost at the middle of the night, it was a great surprise.

"…and told me all you did the other day. He really sounds happy Bruce." Melissa said.

"Yeah, he is."

Bruce was surprised at how tired her voice sounded, it was hoarse and tired, not at all as he remembered it. Though her voice was strong and demanded attention, it was also sweet, and her accent made it sound good. But now, it sounded hoarse, and tight, as if she was struggling even to speak, tired, as if she was an old lady instead of the young woman she actually was.

"Dave is actually a very good boy, Mel. Very vivacious, bright. Actually, he makes me laugh very often." Bruce said, leaning back on his chair, his work forgotten.

"I'm happy to know that." She said, sadness evident on her voice.

"Mel, what's wrong?" He hadn't even finished talking, and he knew she was crying, she sobbed and he could tell she had been crying for a long time now, maybe since they even started talking. Before he could say more, she spoke up.

"Doctors give no hope. They told me I should go home to be with my son, and get all my legal papers ready."

Bruce was shocked to listen this. What could he say? Did she want Dave back? He was even more surprised by the sudden rush that went through him at the thought of living away from his son.

"Mel…" he started, he was actually at a lost at what to do. This woman was dying, could he really deny her the only thing she wanted? To be with her son? But now, it wasn't only HER son, it was HIS son.

"I'm planning on moving to Gotham, that way Dave can be with you too. I don't want him to be by himself when…when I'm g-gone." She whispered.

"You can move here, to the manor." He said quickly. She said nothing for some seconds.

"I…thanks, Bruce, but I don't…do you really think it is a good idea?"

"Yes. Alfred or I can aid you in anything, and that way Dave will be with you and with me at the same time. It took him a bit of time to actually get used here and feel like he really was at home. His getting much more relaxed, and…"

"You really want to be with him, don't you?" She asked, and he knew she was smiling, didn't know how, he just knew.

"Yes, yes I do." He found himself saying.

"Very well. It'll be about two or three days before I can totally leave this place. I really can't loose more time to be with my baby."

He was about to answer when he noticed a little someone watching him, standing besides his door, clutching an elephant tightly. Dick's bright blue eyes regarded him, as if he was a stranger, and he felt a strange feeling in his stomach.

"Bruce?" Melissa asked, bringing him out of his trance.

"We'll be ready for your arrival, Mel." He said suddenly. As soon as he said this, Dick turned around and ran out of his study.

He didn't listen the rest of what she said. What was wrong with his boy? It was already late, almost midnight, and every time Dick searched for him at night he did not run away from him, he was usually tackled down, literally, by the little boy.

He did not even realize he was walking after the boy, well, running actually. As soon as the phone call was over, he threw the phone in the first table he saw, and a few steps afterwards he was standing in front of Dick's bedroom door.

He knocked twice, before going inside, not waiting for an answer. He lifted an eyebrow at what he saw when he entered. Dick was sitting in his bed, arms crossed, and glaring at him, though the glare didn't do much because of his pout.

"Dick, why aren't you asleep?"

The boy in question shrugged, and started sulking even more.

"An answer, please." Bruce said sternly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't wanna." Dick said hotly, pouting even more if that was even possible.

Bruce sighed, looking at his watch. It was almost midnight now and he needed to go. Scolding Dick now would take him nowhere but would gain him a crankier child, something he absolutely didn't want.

"C'mon chum, it's late." Bruce said unfolding his hands and moving towards the bed.

"But I don't wanna sleep!" Dick whined as Bruce lifted him up from the bed.

"Too bad." What was it with Dick and sleeping? Couldn't the boy just go to sleep without a fight for once? Bruce just tucked the boy again, and sat down by the bed, hoping the boy would fall asleep soon. he unconsciously started stroking the child's hair, lulling him to sleep.

"Are you going on patrol tonight?" Dick suddenly asked grinning and sitting up.

"Yes." Bruce answered, "and you are going back to sleep."

"Can't I come with you? Pleeeaaase?!" He begged, trying to get out of bed "I'll be really good." he added.

"No, you can't. It's too late and you have school tomorrow." Bruce added, once again trying to tuck the child.

"No, I don't! We've got a trip to the history museum tomorrow. I don't like history." Dick said, once again pouting.

"Sorry, chum. You can't go." Bruce said firmly, standing up after finally tucking the boy, for the third time that night.

"But…"

"Night Richard." Bruce said firmly.

"I won't go to sleep!" Dick threatened, throwing Eleanor towards Bruce's head and crossing his arms. Bruce caught the elephant in mid air and glared at the boy.

"You will stay in that bed until morning and you WILL stop throwing things." he said sternly.

Just as he finished saying this Dick jumped out of bed and stormed towards the door. Bruce caught the child on the way and lifted him by his waist, planting three swats on his rear.

"Ow! No, let go!" Dick cried, kicking his legs.

Bruce ignored him and took him back to the bed. As soon as the child was placed in the bed the child crossed both his arms and legs and started sulking, the only sign of those swats was the squirming.

Lifting the child's chin firmly, yet gently so he could look directly in his eyes, which had a bit of frustration tears Bruce spoke calmly but sternly. "Unless you want a true spanking, you WILL stay in bed and stop acting up. Do you understand, Richard?"

Dick glared at him but nodded, a few tears falling. In other circumstances the tears would have melt Bruce, but he knew the tears were of frustration of not getting what he wanted so he paid no mind to those. "Words." He said simply.

"Yessir." Dick muttered, even more tears spilling.

"Good." Bruce said, letting go of the child's chin. He was about to turn and leave, when Dick looked up at him once again, tear stricken face, read eyes, puffy nose, and anyone would have melted under his sight.

"Please! I'll be good, let me go." Dick begged once again, but thankfully, he made no motion of moving out of bed.

Bruce sighed and passed a hand through his hair. It was too late for the kid to be already up, and tonight he would be going to investigate more about the death of the family, a case Dick didn't know. As far as Bruce knew, the child did not need to know about something as violent as that. After all, he was that, a child.

They had found some leads which took to some drug dealers, which could be related to the murders, but he didn't know if it was truly linked. Drug dealers usually carried weapons. His suit could take bullets, knives, or any other thing, Dick's, on the other hand, didn't. The last thing he ever wanted was to get Dick seriously injured. Some would call that crazy as the boy was, after all, is partner. He was proud of that, Robin was one of the best things Batman could get, but he treasured the boy too much. He would be devastated is something happened to his little boy.

Sitting down besides the child, he stroked a lock of hair out of his eyes. "Sorry, kiddo. You can't come, maybe next time." he said, once again tucking him. "Now, go to sleep." He said, tucking Eleanor besides him.

Bruce moved out of the room. He had this strange feeling in the pit of his stomach and was tempted to go see if Dick had really stayed at his bed, he hoped so, if not, he was sure he would find the boy at his own bed, something he wouldn't mind.

He entered Dave's room, to check on him before going down to the Batcave.

OoO

Dick crossed his arms and pouted. This was so unfair! Why couldn't he go? He waited until Bruce closed the door and threw his pillow towards the door, which unsuccessfully fell a few feet away from the bed, and not even close to the door. Which made Dick get madder.

He was tempted to throw Eleanor again, but she didn't have to suffer because of Bruce's cruelty. It wasn't fair for her.

He had had a nightmare and went in search of Bruce. He was not in his room so Dick decided to go search for him to his study, if he was not there, then he would have been at the Batcave, though he wouldn't risk his hide by going down there when he was supposed to be in bed. Sometimes Alfred was even stricter than Bruce.

So, the boy was thrilled when he found Bruce at his study. he was about to make a bee line towards his guardian, when he heard the name 'Dave' along with the words 'bright' and 'vicacios' or whatever it was, but he was talking good about Dave. He was not happy with that. Bruce never talked nice about him. He felt a strange feeling in his stomach and his heart, which he didn't like at all.

Dave was his friend now, but Dick also thought he was taking Bruce away from him. Before it was only Bruce and him, and Alfred of course. But now, he had to share Bruce, and he didn't like it. Dave got to call Bruce 'Dad', he didn't even remember his own Dad, except for some things, but it wasn't much. Why couldn't he call Bruce 'Dad', too? What if Bruce stopped loving him? What if Bruce didn't care about him at all now?

And he felt even worse when he heard about someone else coming to live with them too. He didn't want more changes, he didn't like changes. So, when Bruce looked at him, and tried to walk to him, he made the only thing a child could do, he ran straight to his room and sat in his bed to pout.

What made things worst, was that Bruce had swatted him, and HARD, and even threatened him with a spanking with no reason! That wasn't fair. It hurt! Didn't Bruce know that? A bum was no place to hit a kid, it hurt and it stung, and it made it much worse because he couldn't sit comfortably after that. That was not a nice thing to do, and Bruce should know better. Worst than that was when he hit his thighs, it made it even worst, because he couldn't then sit on either his bum or thighs, so he couldn't sit at all! And that hurt too much! He should really find nicer punishments, some which Dick actually could enjoy.

It had been YEARS, according to the child, since Bruce took him out on patrol. It wasn't fair, just because Bruce didn't want him as partner didn't mean he couldn't fight crime just the same.

So, with that last conclusion, he leapt out of bed, and went down to the Batcave, making sure he wasn't caught by either Alfred or Bruce.

Once he was in the Batcave, he quickly changed into his Robin outfit and hid in the Batcar as fast as he could. Shortly he heard both Bruce and Alfred walking in, but he was already hidden, so he tried to make no noise and try his heart to stop drumming so fast and his stomach to stop doing those strange twists.

OoO

Robin didn't had to wait much, soon, Batman got in the Batcar and drove away. Soon, though, they stopped and Batman got out.

Waiting a few seconds, Robin followed suit, getting out too. He would follow Batman. He had already formed a plan on his mind, he would come to Batman's aid and then he would know that Robin was very much needed. At least that way he could stay with Bruce.

He walked a few minutes, there was nothing around, save for the port, so there is where he walked to.

He soon arrived there, and found a place where he could climb in without being noticed. All of the training he had received from Batman came in handy. He still felt a bit scared, but it was sent away by the rush of excitement it came suddenly.

He walked a bit, and then noticed Batman was fighting some guys, some of them had guns, some of them had knives, and others had nothing. He was about to go in and aid Batman, when he felt someone grabbing him by his neck, and lifting him from the floor, then he felt something small but hard pressing against his head. If he could have seen, he would have noticed it was a pistol.

He had been struggling to get free from the beginning, but the man was too big and too strong, and he was in a position where it was hard for him to take the man out. First of all, he was facing forward, and by being lifted he had to use both hands to try to breath right. The man had a tight grip on him, and he could feel the need of more air. His nails weren't of much help because of the gloves. So, he fought only with his feet, the only thing he got.

"Stop this moment, unless you want your little whelp to die."

He froze with that statement, a small whimper getting out of his mouth.

OoO

Batman watched closely. They were in the port, away from the city, and he was sure there were even more guards than the six he had already spotted. He just had to be careful of when to act.

Soon enough, the containers that had the drug where opened and he knew it was time to act out. Seconds later he was fighting a bunch of men, taking them down one by one.

He was sure he could get them all without problem, and was glad about his decision of leaving Robin at home. Just as these thoughts went through his mind, he heard a low growling voice from his behind, with a Russian accent.

"Stop this moment, unless you want your little whelp to die."

Talking down another man he turned, and he felt himself freeze at what he saw. His boy, his Robin, clad in the hands of a merciless man with a gun pointed towards his head.

"Let the boy go." Batman growled, more men where gathering around them, and the ones who weren't totally harmed where trying to get up, more guns pointed towards him, not that he cared, he was protected in his suit. The only bullet he cared about was the one that was being directed towards his child. He could feel his body grow cold at the thought of this.

"I think I got the upper hand on this, don't cha think?" the man asked, lifting a bit the gun to make emphasis, and tightening his grip on his boy, drawing a whimper from said little bird. Oh, this man was as good as dead. "I think the boss will be pleased, don't cha think boys!" he asked merrily, drawing cheers from the others. "We got the big bird, and the little bird." He said.

"The boss will certainly be pleased." A feminine voice said from behind in a soft pour, "but you'll hand the little birdie to me."

"Who are ya?!" the man holding Robin growled, looking at his back. Bruce glared at the dark figure.

"Meow. Catwoman, of course." She poured, smiling softly and purring while stroking the child's arm taking the gun away from him on his way, while moving her hips in a very seductively way.

All of the men where almost drooling over her, the way she moved her hips made almost Batman drool too, but at the moment he was more worried for Robin than any other thing.

"I-I-I've never heard of cha 'afore." The man growled out, though his grip on Robin was getting a bit loose.

"Why, of course. I'm new on the team. Meow." She said sulkily, leaning forward on the man, making her breasts look bigger, drawing more attention on her than on Robin or Batman.

"So, you'll do as the boss orders and hand the brat to me…" she purred, "I'm very, very close to the boss…in more ways than you ever would." She said in a sexy voice tracing the man's jaw with her finger nail, "You can do as I say, or you can talk to him yourself."

That was all it took for him to let go of Robin, who immediately fell on Catwoman's arms. In a blink of an eye, she shoved Robin out of harms way, got her whip out, took some of the guns away from some men, and scratched with her nails the man's face, making him cry in agony.

Batman didn't loose time. as soon as he saw Robin was safe, he started fighting himself, and in a couple of minutes all of the men where down and tied up with wire, ropes and bat-cuffs.

Leaning forward towards the man who had grabbed Robin, and was obviously the leader, he grabbed the man by his hair. "Who do you work for?"

The man just groaned, blood dripping from the cuts made by Catwoman.

"Who do you work for?" Batman growled again, banging once his head. He was more than pissed with this man, with himself for not making Alfred check on Dick, and with Dick himself for his disobedience. It could have cost him his life.

"F-f-fuck off." The man growled, trying to spit on Batman, who only banged the man's head again, causing him to faint.

"Are you ok, are you hurt?" he heard Catwoman ask, she was looking over Robin, who had some tears running through his cheeks and was more afraid than any other thing.

He didn't even felt himself walk, but he soon realized he was hugging Robin, taking the sweet scent of the child's shampoo along also with the sweat, tears and dirt smell. It was not a rather nice combination, but he was just happy to know that there wasn't any smell of blood.

As fast as he came to hug the child, he was checking all over him, trying to reassure himself that the boy was fine, though he had the sight of the start of a bruise in his neck.

He then looked up at the child's face. Robin was biting his lip, his eyes wide and trying to hold his tears, and it was then that Batman let out the breath he didn't even knew he was holding. He was relieved that the boy was fine, but at the same time more than furious at the blatant disobedience.

Grabbing the child by his shoulders, he turned him halfway and delivered five hard swats in rapid succession. He knew the thin cloth of the cape and his short pants wouldn't do anything to protect his rear. The loud yelps that came from the child confirmed this, and he was very tempted on just to give him a sound spanking there, but he knew he was too mad to control himself.

"Don't you ever disobey me again." Batman said, turning the child around so he could look at his blue eyes, eyes that were so much like his own.

Robin was crying now, sniffing, and blushing. He just nodded, and looked up to someone else, his blush intensifying. It was then that he remembered of Catwoman.

He turned to find her glaring at him. "What are you doing here?" he asked. They were pretty away from the city, and the only reason he hadn't tied her up with the others was because she had actually saved Robin.

"I knew you would be here, so I came. You should be thanking me, after all, I saved your birds life." She stated hotly. "And don't you harm the boy." She stated, grabbing Robin's free hand -since he was nursing his rear with the other- and walking away from him with the child.

He quickly threw a batarang so the police would know that it was him and followed after the crazy cat and naughty bird.

He soon found them both standing by the Batcar. He opened the passenger's door first. "Get in." he ordered Robin, who hung his head and moved inside.

"Ba-" he started, one he was sited, but Batman cut him.

"We'll talk at home." He said sternly, sending the boy a look telling him they would indeed have a long, long 'talk'. The boy just whimpered softly, and sobbed.

He closed the door and turned to find the furious glare of Catwoman, who looked rather sexy with that pose. Arms crossed over her chest, her mouth a very thin line…as thin as her lips could be, and both feet a bit away from each other.

"You hit the child." She stated, or more likely accused.

"No, I punish him." He corrected, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning on the Batcar.

"What I saw back there was not a punishment!" she stated hotly.

"What you saw back there were a couple of swats, which the boy totally earned!" he stated, getting mad himself. Why was this woman so stubborn?

"A couple? They were like hundreds! And how can he EARN something as barbaric as that?!" she said indignantly.

"It was only five swats! And he totally disobeyed me, Selina. I told him to stay back home. He shouldn't be here, he should be in his bed SLEEPING!" he said firmly. She remained quiet for a few seconds.

"You didn't brought him?" she asked, concern evident on her voice.

"Of course not! It would be too dangerous!"

"Oh." She stated simply. "But anyways, what was that about the hitting. You're supposed to be the good guy and not break the law…totally."

"I was not hitting him, I was spanking him and that is a legal punishment. And I shouldn't be explaining myself to you, or the way I raise my boys."

"Well, I just think that spanking thing is totally stupid. My parents never did a thing like that to me and I turned out pretty well." she stated.

Batman smirked at that, and raised a brow.

"Well, kind of. Anyway, we're not talking here about me, but about that poor boy. Who is he, anyway, Dave or Dick? They just look the same to me." she stated, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Bye Selina." Batman said, moving towards the driver's door ignoring her question.

"Hey, wait! Can't you give me ride, we are kind of far from the city." She stated seductively.

Batman sighed and moved to open the door for her, and suddenly found himself being kissed rather passionately by her.

"Just don't be too hard on the boy." She said before moving in. He just raised an eyebrow at her and closed the door.

OoO

Bruce walked towards Dick's room, taking said child by the hand. He still couldn't believe that Dick had had the nerve to actually pull a stunt like that.

During their whole ride, the boy had not spoken. Bruce had hoped he had fallen asleep, but the child didn't.

Once they dropped Catwoman somewhere near the city, where she stated was the 'perfect place', they had returned directly to the manor. He had glanced at the child from time to time, but the kid was either looking down at his hands or trying to avoid all contact with his eyes directly.

Dick was feeling nervous, Bruce knew it, and he was also ashamed for he knew what he had done, he could tell by the way the child glanced from time to time up to his guardian, as if he wanted Bruce to say something.

Oh, he had lots of things to say, and Dick would soon found out that. They soon entered the boy's room and Bruce made a bee line towards the bed.

He had a decision to make, and it was kind of hard for him to make it. Though it was currently 3 in the morning, he could either punish the boy in that moment and get over it, or do it in the morning.

While Dick was changing back to his PJ's, Bruce had told Alfred to do a note for the school informing Dick was sick. As it was, he had a bruise on the neck and he wanted Leslie to check on the boy for any other injury that he might have had that went unnoticed. Though it was not likely, as both he and Alfred had checked on the boy.

So, he sat in the bed, with Dick standing in front of him, looking down at the floor. It had always been hard to punish Dick, especially after he had calmed down. In the spur of the moment, he could swat him, but he always felt guilty afterwards. But to actually punish him while feeling guilty was even harder. And Bruce knew that if he didn't do it in that moment then he wouldn't do it…ever. Well, at least for this offence.

"Why did you disobey me?" Bruce tried to sound stern, to sound firm, but even he had to admit, he sounded tired.

Dick looked up at him, biting his lips. And then, he shrugged. "That is NOT an answer, Richard John Grayson." He said sternly. Now, that was more likely.

"I don't care!" the boy said hotly, crossing both arms over his chest. And that was enough for Bruce to take his decision.

"Then you'll care after we're done." Bruce stated, reaching for the boy and placing him on the middle of his own legs. "I don't know what has gotten into you tonight, but you wouldn't be in this mess if you had obeyed. " Bruce said taking down with one hand the boy's pants and briefs, while holding the kid's arm with his other hand.

"NO!!!" Dick yelled, trying to free himself from Bruce's grip. "Let gooo!"

Bruce ignored him, and soon the child was over his lap, howling as his hand made contact with the tiny rear. it was only one slap, which Bruce even made sure not to be so strong to actually hurt him, but enough for it to sting and Dick was yelling as if he was actually being killed.

It was always this way with Dick. The boy would scream 'bloody murder', according to Alfred, and kick as if he was being tortured just to make Bruce stop. it didn't took long, though, for the child to cry in earnest and just accept his punishment. It was one of the differences between Dave and Dick. Bruce had already noticed this, while Dick tried to make him guilty, which he actually did, Dave was stoic, trying hard not to cry or make any noise, which he failed miserable.

"NOO! STOP IT!" Dick yelled, kicking his legs franticly and swinging his arms in the air.

Bruce ignored him and kept spanking the now slightly pink buttocks. "I'm not going to stop, Richard. You could have died today!" he scolded, swatting even harder while scolding the boy.

"OW! OWWY! No more! It huurrts!" the boy cried, trying to free himself from Bruce's grip.

Bruce kept on walloping him, he was more concerned for the boy's disobedience. He couldn't afford those luxuries. One decision could have cost him his life, and Bruce was not willing to let his boy be the same.

Soon the boys crying leveled, and Bruce knew he was crying because of his punishment and not to try to get out of it. He looked down at the boy. Dick was sobbing hard and sniffling, he had stopped swinging his arms like crazy, and was now clutching Bruce sweat pants. he was blubbering out apologize from time to time, but made no motion to try and stand. he looked down to see the damage, he was not done yet, he needed to make sure Dick would never do something as stupid as that night.

The two once white cheeks where now slightly pink, he was no longer kicking like crazy, and his pajama pants and briefs, which had been pulled to his knees where now somewhere around the room.

Bruce sighed, he hated punishing his boys. Why couldn't they just do as told? He looked up at the night table and grabbed the hair brush; he then slightly tapped it against Dick's rear.

"NOO!" Dick cried once again, trying to protect his hide with his hand.

"Why am I spanking you, Richard?" Bruce asked, pinning the child's hand. He just wanted to get over this and cradle his boy.

"Cau-cause I di-d-disobeyed you!" the child cried. "Please, Bwuse, no mowe! 'm sowy!"

Bruce's heart made a strange twist at hearing the child say that, but he had to get over it. He lifted his right knee and lowered his left one to have a better access where Dick would be sitting, and brought the brush down with a bit more of strength.

"OWW!"

"Do. NOT. Disobey. Me. EVER." Bruce stated between swats, giving him eight with the brush, one for every year of life.

Dick cried, sobbing hard and apologizing from time to time. At first the boy made no motion to get up, so Bruce just patted his back and tried to calm his crying. When the kid calmed down a bit, Bruce tried to make him stand, but the kid latched to his middle as soon as he could, so Bruce found himself hugging the boy tightly, rocking him as if he were a toddler. Once only the occasional sniff was heard, Bruce tried to put the boy to bed, but the boy tightened his grip.

"C'mon, chum, you need to go to bed." Bruce said softly, standing up with the boy in his arms to go in search of underwear for the kid. He felt Dick move, hiding his head on the crook of his neck, bringing his arms up to cling from Bruce's neck. Bruce shifted the boy so he was resting on his hips, and Dick instinctively locked his legs on Bruce middle.

"Don't wanna." the boy whined softly. Well, at least the boy was acting normally now.

"Richard, you need to sleep." Bruce warned slightly, helping the boy to get dressed. The boy's only response was to shake his head and cling even harder from Bruce. "Do you want me to stay here?" Bruce asked softly, rubbing small circles on the boy's back and trying to lull him to sleep. Again, the boy shook his head, but yawned.

Several minutes later, Bruce exited the boy's room. Dick had fallen asleep while clinging from Bruce. He sighed heavily. What a night! Well, at least Dick had stayed on bed, almost 6 hours after his bedtime. He glanced back to look at the child, who was sleeping peacefully…on his belly. He was clutching Eleanor and was softly snoring.

Bruce couldn't help the small smile tugging his lips. He just wished his boys where this peaceful while awake too. Though he wouldn't change either of them for anything in the world.

* * *

OH! Also, just to avoid any critics. No, I didn't proofread. AND, I do NOT believe people that never got spanked end up bad. Personally, I was punished this way when I was a kid, but I also KNOW of people who weren't and they are very successful in their lives, just like me. So, just to be in the clear…and I also know of people who received CP while being kids and are now junkies or drunks or people without a goal in their lives just as spoiled brats who weren't and are that, spoiled brats or drunks and junkies. So don't bite me for that! Bye! Love to everyone! I had a great day today! YEAY! Review!

Gimme my reviews!!!!! Really, just follow the dots like a good person.

.

.

.

.

See! Here it is! Jackpot! Cookies for reviewers! They have the shape of a bat too!


	9. IX Dad

Heeelloooo! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!! YEAY! Wow, can't believe we're in 2009 already! Ok, so, sorry for taking so long, but I hope you enjoy this chap and don't kill me by the end of it. It's incredible how many people is reading this! WOW!

Ok, I just hope you review…and I really believe this chap will bring some reviews.

Take care and go on and read!

**WARNING: **This story will contain CP meaning, spanking. If you don't like this then BYE-BYE, thanks for visiting, you can go now. If you don't mind this, then, keep on reading and enjoy.

Also, in this...dimension?...Both Batman and Catwoman know each others identities. Just so you know!

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!!!!!! Though I can make it a goal for this year…nah, I'm gonna focus on loosing the pounds I gained during the holidays better. Sniff…

IX. Dad

When Bruce awoke the next morning he noticed to things. The first was that he was slightly being choked, and secondly there was something pressing against his ribs…rather painfully.

He looked down to find that Dick was the cause of these…abnormalities. The kid had managed, somehow, to cling to his side and kick most of the blankets towards Bruce's side. He had also managed to stolen Bruce's pillow while clinging to both, him and the elephant.

He couldn't help the small smile, even after the crazy events of the night before, the child still looked for him for comfort, and he couldn't help the slightly chuckle when he discovered the kid hadn't bothered to even put his pajama pants before going to his room.

"It is nice to see you woke with a good mood." A voice said from the door, walking in with a tray in his hands. "Amazing you actually woke by yourself." Alfred said handing him a glass with orange juice. "And you made it before noon."

"I actually got a little help." Bruce said, giving the glass back to Alfred and trying to finish detangling the child's grip from his arm. "Do you know at what time he came here?"

"I have no idea. He was not in his bed when I checked on him about 6 in the morning." Alfred said, tucking the child while Bruce did his daily 'morning' exercises.

"What time is it?"

"Quarter to ten. I already called Sarah to cancel all your appointments for the day. I figured you could spend some time with Master Dick."

"Good." Was all Bruce said standing up and moving to the bathroom. He glanced back at his bed to look at the still sleeping boy.

Some years ago he woke up in bed with women. His life had totally had a great twist.

OoO

Non-stop. That is what it was with Dick, non-stop talking. He had been talking since he awoke. The only moment when he went silent was when Alfred sent him to have a bath. And the only reason he went silent was because he was sulking.

It was now noon and they had just finished having lunch, and the boy kept on talking. It was amazing for Bruce how the kid could go on talking about different themes.

He had been wondering all day long on how to tell Dave and Dick about Melissa's arrival. He had told Alfred the night before, and he was currently fixing a room for her, which actually was the room besides Dave's.

Alfred had agreed it was the best thing, and was more than happy to have yet another thing to do. Bruce was sure that man consumed more caffeine that he let known.

Even in the middle of arranging a room, he had managed to get Dick ready for the day, which could take a lot of time. He had already make an appointment with Leslie and even had a short 'snack' when she arrived.

Bruce cringed remembering the look he had received from both Leslie and Alfred when she was checking over the kid.

"I told you this wasn't a good idea!" She scolded, "You should be ashamed of yourself, Bruce!" Of course, she had said this when Dick was sent to his room. He had tried to defend himself from them both, but anyone with their right mind would have known that was a lost cause.

Thankfully though, Dick only presented a small bruise on the neck and another in his arm. There was no internal damage or any other thing, thankfully. He was rather relieved to have a professional doctor as friend and to check on the boy.

"Please Bruce? Can we go? They will only be here for a short time!" Dick said, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Go where?" Bruce asked taking a sip from his beverage.

"Ugh! Bruuce!" Dick whined, "There is going to be a festival! Everyone in school is going. I've gotta go!"

"No, you don't." Bruce said simply.

"But Bruuce!" Dick whined, "Can't we just go? Pleeeeaaaasee!"

"You can, but it won't be fair for Dave if we go without him to that festival. I think he would like to come too." Bruce said enjoying the fresh breeze. It was unusually hot for an autumn day, and they could actually enjoy eating outside. "Tell you what chum," Bruce said trying to cheer the boy, "what if we do something else today."

"Like going to the festival?" Dick asked with a grin, to which Bruce chuckled.

"I had other thing in mind."

"Like what?!" the child asked happily.

"There is somewhere I would like to take you. C'mon." Bruce said standing up and motioning the child to follow him, which he did.

OoO

"WOW!" Dick cried excitedly, "This is so cool!"

"You like it, uh?" Bruce asked, though it was obvious the answer was a positive one.

"Look Bruce! You can see the park close to school from here!"

"Yep, you can."

Bruce looked at the city. He had not been to this place since he was a teenager. His father used to bring him there, to just talk to him or have an 'alone moment' with him. Alfred didn't know about this place, not even his mother had known of this place.

It was one of the few hills close to the city. There was a cliff in one of them, and could only be reached by car from one point, and then one had to walk all the way up. It was surrounded by trees, and when reaching the top Gotham city could be over looked, and all the places around it.

After his father's death he had not returned until he was 16 and had his driver license. In fact, he had only had been here once after his 'return from the dead', as many called it.

"If you look west," Bruce told Dick pointing with his finger on the direction, "you can see the manor."

Dick looked intently. He looked up at Bruce, then back towards where he had pointed. "I can't see it." he said narrowing his eyes and placing his right hand in his forehead.

"Yes you can, it just looks very small." He said taking the child in his arms so he could see better. "See, over there. There is a green patch of land surrounded by trees, and then-"

"A brown point!" The boy said happily.

"Exactly."

"Cool!" Dick exclaimed happily, and even though Bruce thought he had lost his hearing on his right ear he couldn't help but smile. "Does Alfred like it here?"

Well, that was a question he wasn't expecting. "Actually, chum, he doesn't know about this place."

"What? Why?" Dick asked.

"Well…" Bruce started placing Dick on his own two feet, "You are actually the first person I've ever brought."

Dick gasped looking eye wide at his surrogate father, "Really?!"

"Yep." Bruce answered enjoying Dick's wide grin, but the boy suddenly lost his smile and frowned.

"Are you going to bring Dave here?"

Bruce looked into the boy's eyes, trying to decipher the boy's fears. He could see a lot of himself in the boy almost every time, though he had seen Dick change a bit in the last month Dave had been with them. Sometimes, Dick was an open book for him, though this was not the occasion.

"Do you want me to?" Bruce asked after a while.

"No." Dick answered immediately, too quickly to Bruce's liking.

He had no idea what had been happening with the boy lately. Since some days ago he had seen an odd behavior in the child. It was not all the time, but he had observed it nonetheless. Bruce had talked to Alfred about it, but the older man said he hadn't noticed a thing, that the boy kept acting normally. Alfred had even talked with his teacher on one occasion, but she said nothing seemed out of the ordinary with the kid. So, Bruce had dropped the issue, thinking it was his imagination. It seemed he was right the first time around.

"Then I won't."

It just took a simple phrase like that, a simple promise to make the boy smile as if he had been granted his last time wish. His smile was one that many would describe as 'ear to ear smile'.

Something inside Bruce made him smile even wider. He couldn't help it, this was one of his little boys. Yes, Dave was his blood son and he had learned to love him as much as he loved Dick. There were differences between both boys, and each was special in their own way.

OoO

Bruce and Dick went afterwards to pick Dave from school. Alfred had called asking for the favor as he was caught up in the preparations for Melissa's arrival in two days.

As Alfred said rather often, "There is too many things to do in a very short period of time." And Bruce knew it was true.

They arrived rather quickly, and Bruce had to wonder once again how come a bunch of kids could literally leave an adult deaf…though several people said it wasn't possible. Those obviously didn't have children.

"Stay here." He told Dick as he got out of the car to wait for Dave. He was parked in front of the principal entrance, and most parents went there to pick their children…well, most drivers and nannies. It was evident not all 'rich' people cared for their children. Though it was not always the situation. Neglect seemed to be in every social level.

He stayed at a spot, trying to find the brown mop of hair that belonged to a certain boy, keeping an eye on the black mop of hair that was in the automobile observing his every move.

No sooner than later he spotted Dave who waved as if he was miles away and ran towards him. Bruce saw him run and smiled, he would spend the rest of the afternoon with both his boys.

He heard children laughing, screaming and talking. There was movement everywhere until a bang was heard.

It all happened in mere seconds, but for Bruce it was like long minutes. He looked over at Dave and saw his look of fright with his wide brown eyes.

"Dad!"

He turned to look at Dick, who had tears in his eyes. He had just called him Dad, and was running towards him, fright written in all his features. A strong, burning sensation hit him somewhere on his chest, as he heard everyone start screaming, and the world became black.

OoO

Alfred was busy doing calls and happily arranging things. He was so entranced in his thoughts and plans he missed one of the maids, which had been hired that specific day to help him at the manor, enter the room.

"Mr. Alfred?"

"Yes?" He said looking at the young woman.

"Um…sir…" She moved over to a TV and turned it on.

Alfred raised an eyebrow at her, she looked rather pale.

"It is confirmed…" the news reporter said, "Bruce Wayne has just been shot."


	10. X DBD Doctors, Boys, Detectives

PLEASE READ!!!!!! First of all, I want to thank all of those that have read this story and have gone with me for the eternal waiting months for me to update…please put down all those pointy and sharp things and don't kill me!!! Now, I have an announcement to make…no, I'm not abandoning this story or getting married…but I am moving to a foreign country for some months to study. This will be in less than two weeks, so I don't know when I'll be able to update again. It is supposed that I will return at least by June or July of 2009, or I could be back home up to September of 09. I don't know if I'll have an easy access to a computer to just sit and write as I do at home, though I hope I do. I'll try to write in my spare time, which will be extremely reduced. But, I don't know if I'll be able to post any more chapters or until when. So please, just stick with me and thank you once again.

**WARNING:**This story will contain CP meaning, spanking. If you don't like this then BYE-BYE, thanks for visiting, you can go now. If you don't mind this, then, keep on reading and enjoy.

Also, this story is a combination of Batman Begins, and the comics and well, I just got a big bowl and mixed several stuff, and then made it the way I wanted it.

Disclaimer: Sadly, not mine! I'm not that old to have created the Batman universe…or have inherited it….hmmm

**X. DBD -Doctors, Boys, Detectives**

In all his life, Alfred had never been so afraid. His heart felt like it had stopped, his legs seemed to have their own brain as they took him as fast as they could towards the hospital where Bruce, his son, had been taken.

The voice of the reporter kept repeating itself in his mind, haunting him, making his heart brake in peaces. "Bruce Wayne has just been shot."

Reporters were going crazy, wanting to know every detail of the last happenings. The entrance of the manor was full of reporters, as well as the building of Wayne Enterprises.

It had taken Alfred some minutes to know to what hospital they had taken Bruce to. Hospital staff wasn't giving any information about it.

Since Bruce had become Batman, he had feared for his life. He had feared for Batman's life. He had healed Batman's wounds on numerous times, but watching Bruce hurt, or knowing he had been hurt was a total different experience. It just seemed that for his brain Bruce Wayne and Batman where two different people at all.

"Leslie!" Alfred called seeing his long time friend who looked as panicked as he was.

"Alfred, thank goodness you're here!"

"Where is he? How is he? Is he ok? Will he be alright? Where the bloody hell is he?! Will you answer me!"

"If you stop and let me answer at least one question." Leslie said getting him into a private room. "I'm not his head doctor, and as it is, they won't tell me a thing. I know he is out of danger, but there are two other people that need you more now."

"Alfred!" a young voice said, taking Alfred's attention. He felt himself being hugged by the middle and looked down at Dave.

"Oh, my." Alfred said. He had totally forgotten about Dave and Dick.

Though both boys looked as real brothers, their reactions were totally different. Dave was crying and sniffling, looking all but small and lost as a boy his age could. Dick, on the other hand, looked scared, his eyes were wide but there was not a single tear in his eyes and he sat there breathing hard.

Without a word, Alfred just walked towards Dick and sat between both boys. Dave threw himself at him, crying while he hid his face on the man's side, while Dick just leaned against him seeking a bit of comfort.

OoO

He stood there, watching the city below him. He held a tobacco to his mouth while he straightened his expensive looking suit. He looked straight, glaring at the building which stood proud on the middle of the metropolitan city, smoke coming out of his nostrils and mouth.

"Sir." A pale looking man entered. He was wearing a long dark coat which had evidently seen better days. He tried to look calm, but it was obvious for anyone that he was tense. He swallowed every other minute, and blinked rapidly.

"Is he dead?" the man asked with a thick accent, smoke coming out from his mouth and nostrils.

"Yes."

"Good." The man said with a smirk, throwing a white envelope towards him. "Now, get out of my sight." He said as the man caught the envelope at mid air and opened it. He then dashed out of the office.

"Akim!"

"Yeah, boss?" Another man asked with a very thick Russian accent. His face held some bruises, his lip a bit swollen and four long scratches in his left side of his face.

"You know what to do." The older man said, taking the tobacco out of his mouth and looking out of the window, "Don't fail me this time."

OoO

It had been hours since Alfred had arrived to the hospital, and no one seemed to give him answers about Bruce's welfare. Apparently, only immediate family were to be given information, and being as his immediate family were not even tall enough to look above the nurses' counter top they refused to give information. Of course, Alfred had argued, with legal proof, that he had al the authority –given by Bruce– to take care of all things in case something happened to him.

It was in that moment that the head doctor of the hospital entered, looking a bit grim, telling him that they would give the information once the situation was a bit stable…no more.

Just as Alfred started to loose his mind and Leslie looked ready to kill someone, the doctor entered the room, to which both adults immediately jumped to talk to him, making sure not to wake both boys who had been curled against Alfred on the hospital bed, as they had been given a room to be more 'comfortable'. What where they, a hotel?

"Mr. Wayne is out of danger." The doctor started, calming Alfred and Leslie. "The bullet went through the right, didn't touch any vital organs despite the fact that it almost brushed one of his lungs. In addition, there was no much blood loss…though we did found Mr. Wayne had suffered from several injuries…some were resent, some were not."

"Spelunking!" Alfred jumped thinking of the first thing it came into his mind. "He likes to explore caves…and other extreme sports."

"Uh…strange…" The doctor started.

"I think Bruce would thank you if this was kept unsaid" Lesly said trying to help Alfred out, "His life is already too open for all…and he now has two special reasons not to get on the show spot." Leslie pointed out looking directly at the boys.

"Well…of course, Mr. Pennyworth, Dr. Thompkins." He said straightening his white coat and moving out of the room.

"Oh…Dr. Muldaur, when will Master Wayne will be able to receive visits?" Alfred asked, eager to see his charge as soon as possible.

"Once he awakes…then we'll see about sending him home soon. I'm sure he won't appreciate if we keep him here too long, nevertheless certain measures will have to be taken." With that, he left leaving a calm looking Alfred and a happy Leslie.

"Well…that was a close one."

"One that I would not be fond of repeating." Alfred said tucking both boys with a blanket.

"Rachel called."

"I'm surprised she is not here…but again, she and Master Bruce have not been on the best of terms lately."

"When will you stop with the 'Master' thing and just call him Bruce?" Leslie asked plopping down on a chair.

"That is something I can not answer." He said taking a sit besides the woman. "Ms. Melissa is supposed to arrive the day after tomorrow."

Alfred looked at the boys. Of what he knew, Bruce had yet to tell Dave about it.

"She's Dave's mom, right?" She asked, to which Alfred answered with a nod.

The room felt on a comfortable silence, the only noises where the breathing from both boys.

"You know who else called?" Leslie asked, looking down at the mobile. "Selina Kyle…never had I thought she would be interested on Bruce…again."

Alfred just chuckled, "We never do know with Bruce, don't we?"

"There you go!" Leslie said happily, "Much easier to say Bruce than 'Master' Bruce."

"It comes and goes." Alfred replied just as he heard a whimper coming from one of the boys.

They both looked over to watch Dick starting to struggle a bit with the blanket around him while he moaned and whimpered. It didn't took Alfred long to be by his side. Between moans and blubbering, Alfred did catch that the boy was calling for his father.

"Master Dick…" Alfred began trying to wake the child up.

It took a few seconds for the boy to open his eyes. He looked up at Alfred with those big blue eyes, which reminded the old man so much of Bruce's, before the boy sat up and threw himself at the grandfatherly man.

"Hush, now, Dicky…it was only a nightmare." Alfred soothed, while he exchanged a knowing glance with Leslie.

The kid cried for some minutes mumbling things. "What is that?" Alfred asked after he had calmed a bit and could talk more.

"I want Bruce!" the boy wailed, before hiding his face on the man's chest again just as the doctor entered the room, obviously ignoring the boy's cries.

"Well, Mr. Wayne has just awakened and it seems he wants to have a word with you, Mr. Pennyworth."

"I wanna see him!" Dick cried, jumping out of the bed freeing himself from Alfred's grip, although the doctor caught him by his arm as he went past him.

"I'm afraid only adults can go." He said, glancing at the boy with disdain, something neither Alfred or Leslie ignored.

"Let go!" Dick cried, struggling with the doctor.

"Dr. Muldaur…I think we can come to an arrangement." Alfred said forcing the man to let go of the boy's arm. Once freed, Dick just leaned against Alfred with crossed arms and giving a good imitation of the Batman glare to the head doctor.

"Mr. Pennyworth, Mr. Wayne has been…"

"Yes, we know what he has gone through…" Leslie cut in, "…and I am sure that if an adult is there with the child, there shouldn't be a problem…of course, we could always ask Bruce if he is not being disturbed by his ward to come and visit him…at least for a few seconds."

The doctor raised a brow at them, and looked down at the boy. "Though this would go against my better judgment, not to mention against my etiquette as a doctor…I will allow it, IF Mr. Bruce approves of it."

OoO

Alfred stood by the door, his gaze fell on Bruce.

"Hey." Bruce greeted, giving him a bright smile.

"How are you feeling, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked coming to stand besides the bed.

"Felt better…felt worst. Though I'd prefer to be elsewhere." Bruce said trying to sit up. True, it wasn't the first time he had been shot, though it WAS the first time a bullet entered his bullet.

Alfred helped the man sit, checking his pale face and glancing around at the monitors around him. "You'll be able to go home in no time; nevertheless you'll have to keep in bed."

"I have the feeling that comes out of you and not the doctors." Bruce smirked as Alfred gave a smile. "The boys?" Bruce asked breaking the brief silence that had ensued.

"They are both fine, unharmed…unlike you."

"Dick…he called me 'Dad' after the shot."

Alfred stood rooted in his spot, silenced by the confession his young charge had told him.

OoO

A week had gone by, as a sore Bruce Wayne walked through his home. He felt as if he had been gone for months. He had missed this place, a place which he could now call freely home.

Bruce looked down at the both talking boys, one at each side. They were both talking about how they had helped Alfred and how they had had to stay at home.

He glanced down at Dave. He had yet to tell him of his mother's arrival. Due to the former…activities for lack of a better term, Melissa had delayed her arrival wanting him to be there when she arrived at Gotham. It seemed to be best for her, since it seemed she had some things to prepare before she left Michigan to never return again. He just hoped the boy was stronger than what he had been at that age. He knew it was not easy to loose a parent.

He looked down at Dick, he looked nothing as he had looked the night he had been shot. After Alfred had told him Dick wished to see him, he had immediately demanded for the boy.

Once Dick went through the door, he stopped by the door and Bruce knew the boy had been crying his heart out, just as he felt his heart break. It wasn't a surprise for Bruce that he had had no time to even finish the boy's name when he had been crushed, literally, by the child, crying and asking…or more likely, pleading for him not to go.

Up until that moment, he had had no idea that he was so important for Dick. Yes, he knew he was 'in loco parentis', or more like a surrogate father for Dick. He had never thought before, that unlike him, the boy was too small to remember his parents every five minutes during his childhood. And yes, Alfred had been of much help, but he could never get over it. not even while starting his adulthood. Dick, though, was another story.

The boy was only six years old when he came to his home, to his life, and if it was up to Bruce, he had no plans to make it change, just as with Dave, those boys had become the center of the life of a Bruce Wayne.

"Master Bruce, Commissioner James Gordon is here to talk to you about what happened." Alfred told him, interrupting both babbling boys as Bruce raised an eyebrow at him.

After sending both boys out to the patio to play, Bruce walked into his study where he had asked Alfred to take none other than Gordon.

"Commissioner…" Bruce started walking into the room, just as the man he was used to see at night turned to face him and greet him.

Once they were settled, and both had some tea…courtesy of Alfred…the real talk started.

"I'm quite…surprised to see you here. No offense Commissioner, but I would have expected a detective to take on my case." Bruce started.

"A selected group of detectives were assigned for this case, Mr. Wayne. Though after some…discoveries…I was forced to take action into this case."

"Discoveries?" Bruce asked, more intrigued now.

"Tell me, Mr. Wayne…had you noticed something different the weeks prior to the attempt on your life?"

"No, everything was quite normal…well, as normal as my life can be." Bruce said, smiling charmingly at Gordon who smirked.

"Yes, I imagine." He said glancing around at his surroundings.

"Is there something you're trying to avoid out of the topic…or just don't know how to ask, Commissioner?" Bruce asked seriously as he looked at the man who just sat there looking at his surroundings as if trying to find something while being unnoticed.

"Mr. Wayne, from all the people, adults and children alike, you were the only shot. There was strange…evidence…found at the scene from where the killer was. Therefore, all your business had to go under investigation. Mr. Fox and some of my agents have been into it for the last days and up until now everything has been extremely according to the laws. No flaws seen." The man said before standing.

"Then I don't see the need of coming to my home and trying to find something…odd. As everybody knows, Lucius takes care of most, if not all, the business I do. And as you have said, there have been no flaws as there aren't any as far as Lucius and I am concerned."

"Thank you for your time Mr. Wayne." Gordon said as he stood up.

"Commissioner, before you go." Bruce said stopping the man as curiosity got the better of him. "If I might know, what evidence did you found on the crime scene?"

The man stopped and looked into his eyes, before speaking and leaving Bruce dumbstruck as the man handed him a photo of a batarang.

"As far as I know, Mr. Wayne, and according to my book, Batman doesn't kill…or does it at daylight leaving his sign in the open."

* * *

Please review and No, I did not proofread this before posting…sorry! Just ignore the mistakes…and I wasn't too lazy for this, but am too busy to proofread!


	11. XI Batman the Bad Guy

IMPORTANT NOTE! Before you all kill me for taking such a long time to update, let me tell you a few things. A couple of months ago I had to travel to another country to study. I am now back at home, my diploma on my hand. Now, I'm updating all my stories at one time, so if you read more than one, you'll have plenty to read. I'll be trying to update frequently though I'm starting a new job next week. I promise I'll finish every single one of my stories, and I even have more in my mind some of which I've already started writing. Thanks for sticking up with me!

WARNING:This story will contain CP meaning, spanking. If you don't like this then BYE-BYE, thanks for visiting, you can go now. If you don't mind this, then, keep on reading and enjoy.

(This chap has some implied CP…but if you've read so far I don't think it bugs you at all!)

Also, this story is a combination of Batman Begins, and the comics and well, I just got a big bowl and mixed several stuff, and then made it the way I wanted it.

Disclaimer: Sadly, not mine! I'm not that old to have created the Batman universe…or have inherited it….hmmm

**XI. Batman the Bad Guy**

Curious was only a small adjective to describe eight year old Dick Grayson. He stood there, staring at the French doors.

"Are ya gonna play or what?!" Dave demanded, looking at his surrogate brother.

"Do you think Bruce is in trouble?" Dick asked, ignoring the question.

"Why would Dad be in trouble? He was shot!"

"Well...why would the C'mmisioner be here then?"

Dave shrugged as he threw the soccer ball in the air and ran after it.

Dick was still planted in his spot, looking at the doors and deciding if he went inside to 'investigate' or did as he was 'told' and played with Dave.

It was different though, he told himself, Dave was only a boy. HE, on the other hand, was Wonder Boy, Robin. He had to help Bruce no matter what. He HAD a responsibility, and a big one at that. He had heard Alfred and Bruce talking at the hospital, and Alfred had said that Batman would have to be out of duty for now. He heard Bruce groan, but knew the man had agreed.

Well, they HAD said Batman was not going to do it...they had not said anything about Robin, though. He could still be of help. Bruce sometimes said that Robin was a great help...and Alfred did too!

So, taking his decision he opened the doors and started creeping inside, trying to be as silent as he could...as Robin could.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Dave asked him suddenly, startling him.

"Uh...inside."  
"Duh! I can see that! But what for?"

"Uh...the bathroom?" he lied biting his lip. Bruce and Alfred always caught him when he was lying...but this was Dave...

"Oh...I'll go with you then!" He said suddenly trying to go past Dick.

"NO!" Dick suddenly screamed startling the other boy. "That is what GIRLS do, boys don't need to go with someone else!" He protested. This was a mission for only Robin!

"But I need to go too!" The other boy whined.

"Well...I don't want you to go with me." Dick countered as he turned to go inside.

"Don't care!" The other boy reiterated, passing through Dick.

Dick looked as Dave went up the stairs towards where their rooms where. He waited for the other boy to be out of site, before sprinting towards Bruce's study, where he knew Bruce would most likely be. Unknown to him though, Dave was watching where he went to, and sprinted off after him.

Dick looked around every once in a while making sure Alfred was not there, Dave, on the other hand, had to see that neither Alfred or Dick found him.

Dick arrived at his destination, he could hear the muffled voice of Bruce. It sounded kind of serious for him. Not the serious of when he was in trouble, but more the serious of when he talked to another people and he was in trouble.

Just as he got ready to press his ear against the door, Dave made his presence be known.

"What are you doing?!" The boy whispered as he moved to stand before Dick.

"ME?! What are YOU doing here?!" Dick whispered back.

"If Dad or Alfred find you hearing to what you shouldn't, you're gonna be in BIG trouble." Dave stated.

"You going to tattle on me?" Dick asked indignantly.

"No...I'm not a tattle tale!" Dave said as he glanced at the door, just as eager as Dick was to press their little ears against the door. "Do you really think Dad is in trouble?" He asked after a while.

Dick shrugged, and gave place to his urge, leaning against the door, Dave quickly following his lead.

"As far as I know, Mr. Wayne" They heard the strange man say, "and according to my book, Batman doesn't kill…or does it at daylight leaving his sign in the open."

Both boys looked at each other, wide eye. Dave, for his part, had heard stories about Batman, but knew almost nothing about the 'hero' he admired. His mother had once said though, that it took a very foolish man or a very brave man to do what he did, "Or even both, a very foolish and brave man." She had stated. So, why would Batman kill someone?

Dick, on the other hand, knew Batman very well. He was his partner! He felt his heart beat faster as Commissioner Gordon said that. The Commissioner helped Batman, Dick knew that. Bruce had once said that the Commissioner was very helpful, just as Alfred was to Batman. Though no one topped Alfred. So, why would Batman be blamed of anything? Bruce had been trapped in a hospital for a week!

"You think...the Batman tried to kill me?" They heard Bruce ask, to which both boys frowned.

"It is well known, Mr. Wayne, that Batman always leaves one of those wherever he...strikes."

"Strikes?" Bruce repeated, "I'm sorry, Commissioner, but it seems pretty foolish for me to blame that... lunatic... for what happened to me. What reason would Batman have to kill ME?"

Silence was heard after a while, both boys blinked rapidly at what they had just heard.

"Mr. Wayne, you've been of great help. I would appreciate if this information does not reach other ears."

Taking that as a cue to leave, both boys ran off before they were discovered. They stopped just by the tree house, both trying to catch their breath.

"I can't believe it!" Dave suddenly cried out, "Batman tried to kill Dad!"

"What?!" Dick asked looking at him skeptically, "That's dumb!"

"Didn't you hear what the police commissioner said? He said Batman tried to kill Dad. And I thought Batman was the good guy!"

"You're wrong!" Dick defended, clenching his fists. He knew the truth. Batman couldn't kill Bruce since they were the same person!

"No I'm not!" Dave said taking the same position Dick was in.

"You just don't know a thing!" Dick said. As answer, he received a push from the other boy, which took to another push from him…before both boys knew, they were both rolling on the ground trying to beat the daylights out of each other.

OoO

Bruce stood there, watching as the commissioner left.

"Master Bruce?" He heard Alfred entering moments later.

"He's trying to defend Batman out of this, Alfred." Bruce said walking to the window and glancing towards the tree house both boys were so fond of.

"Sir?"

Bruce just glanced towards his desk, which Alfred took as a clue and walked to it, picking up the picture which held a 'clue'.

"Why would they try to incriminate Batman and kill me?" Bruce asked sounding as lost as he felt.

"For many reasons, sir. As Bruce Wayne, you've not gotten unto the corruption that everyone is in…as Batman you've almost ended that corruption. The only thing is, they don't know Batman's identity…and I very well hope that it stays hidden." The older man said walking towards him. Bruce saw as both boys ran to the tree and stopped there, panting.

"What were those two doing?" He asked pointing to both boys.

"Playing soccer…though I would say they were indulging themselves in other type of game." Alfred said as he started picking up the cups from the tea. "I do hope you're not getting any ideas…you're body is not ready for THAT yet…at least wait another week."

"Just don't let Dick find out about anything…he won't understand a thing." Bruce said sighing and turning from the window.

"Master Bruce…have you ever thought about telling Dave?" Alfred asked after a while.

"I…yeah." Bruce answered, before sighing, "But I don't think that'll be good…not with Melissa's condition and everything that's coming up into that poor boy now. It's enough for him…and Dick has done a good job of keeping it to himself till now." Bruce said with a shrug.

"Do you want to dispose of this or keep it?" Alfred asked, taking the picture from the desk.

"Keep it…put it with the pictures of the family that was killed." Bruce said remembering the case he had not been able to solve yet. "Has Dick talked to you?" Bruce asked suddenly.

"We talk about many things with that young man, Sir, just what specific subject are you enquiring about?"

"He called me Dad, Alfred…I just can't get that out of my mind." Bruce said once again standing and pacing around the room. "When did he start looking at me like that?"

"The same time you started to look at him as a son, Bruce." Alfred said moving to place a hand on his shoulder, "You've raised him since he was six…he had just turned six when you did so, what did you expect?"

"I don't want to take the place of his father."

"He won't blame you for that…and you'll never be able to take his place. I'm sure that if the Graysons were alive they would thank you for what you've done for their child…your child. You've give him a home…a family." Alfred said smiling warmly at him, "And now you better go separate those two before they do real harm to each other." Alfred said pointing towards the window.

Bruce glanced at Alfred with a raised brow before looking out to the boys. It was just seconds when he was out of the room running towards both boys swearing under his breath.

OoO

Bruce looked from one corner to the other. He still couldn't believe he had had to literally stop a brawling on his own house! Well…not that he had never done a thing like that before.

He had walked both boys to his study where he had sent both of them to a different corner. He looked at Dick. The boy's shirt was half ripped from one part, his always messy black hair seemed to be messier and he was currently rubbing his backside where Bruce had smacked him...once.

He turned to look at the other boy. He didn't look any better than Dick. He was also rubbing his rump where he had received not one but two smacks, one when they were both separated, just as Dick, and the other for trying to refuse going to the corner.

He still had to tell the boy about his mother's arrival which would be the next day. Of course, he had not yet find the time to tell Dick either, and to be truthful at least to himself, he was dreading his ward's reaction.

"Are you ready to talk to me before jumping into the other's throat?" Bruce asked sternly walking to the front of his desk where he half sat there, his arms crossed. He watched as both boys turned, not even walking out of their respective corners.

"If you really want to stay there, you should just turn and face the corner again." He said knowing both boys hated that kind of punishment, just as he expected they both walked towards him, Dick taking the initiative.

"Well…I'm waiting." Bruce said once both culprits were standing before him.

"It was his fault!" Both boys said in stereo pointing to the other.

"Yes, I'm sure it is." Bruce said sarcastically, "What I want to know is _why_."

Both boys looked at each other before giving their answer at the same time. "Hold it!" Bruce said at the mess, "Dick you first." Why was it that both boys refused to talk at a point, but when one wanted to talk both wanted to be the first?

"He said mean things about Batman!" Dick accused.

"I did not! I just said the truth!" Dave defended, "You just don't care about Dad!"

"That's not true! You just don't know a thing!"

Well, maybe that was not what most would recommend, but Bruce had discovered it was the best way, though confusing, to get the truth from the boys.

"I DO know that Batman tried to kill him!" Dave suddenly blustered out.

"What!?"

"Now you did it!" Dick accused.

"Where did you get such an idea from?" Bruce asked the boy, though he had a very good idea just where from.

"Um…well…"

"Well what, David?"

"You see…it was Dick's idea!" Dave pointed out.

"Richard?" Bruce said looking at the other boy who had visibly paled.

"He followed me!" Dick pointed out. "And you left me out of it." he muttered.

"You don't listen to conversations you're not supposed to." He scolded glaring at both boys who were looking down at the floor. "You both know that!" He had a good idea of what to do with both boys but a slight pain through his back reminded him of his condition. Though he could still do it with his left arm…

Sending Dick to one of the room's corners he settled down in one of the chairs, dragging a very reluctant and nervous Dave with him. Loosing no time, he soon had a bare Dave over his knee while his left hand did all the talking needed. Soon afterwards, Dick followed the same destiny. He had to admit though, these spankings hurt him way more than it hurt them…he would have to take some painkillers for his shoulder later on.

After both boys had calmed down, and both had had their little snuggle, he sent them both to have a bath before dinner. He still needed to talk with both of them. For a reason though, he was not looking forward to it.

Looking up at his wall clock he noticed it was almost dinner time. He moved down to the Batcave, he now had two cases to solve.

OoO

Bruce sat there, looking at the pictures from the family. The first night he saw them he had had trouble sleeping. It seemed that one of the kids from the picture was looking directly at him, his brown eyes burning into his. He was decided to solve this case, no matter what it took him.

Glancing down, he studied the batarang that the police had 'found'.

"Something unusual, sir?" He heard a familiar voice behind him.

"This is original, Alfred…it's not fake, it's not stolen…it has my mark." Bruce said sighing before turning to look at the older man.

"Well…you do throw those without caution." Alfred said before starting to rearrange some of the papers lying carelessly around. "But you know what they say…secrets are hard to keep…specially the hard ones."

Bruce looked at him as a thought stroke him after those words. It was true, specially between the villains…secrets were very hard to keep, if not impossible. They were never reliable, they didn't trust in others…not that he did, but they usually needed help from others and ended spilling one or two things, and from all the villains he knew, there was one-a villainess to be exact- which he trusted.

"Alfred, have you heard of Selina?"

"Sir?"

OoO

Bruce looked from the doorway at one of his boys. Dick sat there, looking sadly at Eleanor who was sitting on his lap. Just as he expected the boy was ready for bed.

Clearing his throat he noted how Dick glanced up at him before looking down at his 'friend' again.

"Ready for bed, chum?" Bruce asked as he moved to sit close to the boy. Usually Dick moved to the middle to make space for Bruce, today though, the boy just sat there.

"Are…" He trailed off, looking up at his guardian.

"What?" Bruce asked, trying to encourage him to talk. "Go on, you know I don't mind questions."

"Are you still angry?" he finally asked in a small voice.

"I'm not pleased with what you did…both, listening to conversations you shouldn't or fighting with Dave, but I was more disappointed than angry." Bruce answered placing a hand on one of Dick's feet. "Hey, you were punished, weren't you?" Dick blushed deeply as he nodded. "So, it's over with. Don't do it again, and stop thinking about it."

It seemed that was the right thing to say as Dick moved over so Bruce could sit besides him. He wasn't even done getting comfortable when he felt Dick lean against him, clearly looking for the warmth only a parent can provide.

"I'm really sorry." He said suddenly.

"Hey…didn't I just tell you to forget it?" Bruce said half-sternly with a raised brow.

"Uh-uh, not 'bout that."

"What _'bout_ then?" Bruce asked trying not to make his amusement to obvious.

"'boutcallingyou'Dad'." The boy mumbled in a rush.

"I might have many gifts… trying to decipher that annoying mumble of yours is not one of those. Care to repeat?"

"When you were shot…" Dick started his face starting to turn crimson again, his voice almost audible.

"What are you talking about?" Bruce asked bewildered, "That was definitely not your fault."

"NO! Not THAT!" He said, clearly annoyed.

"Then WHAT?" Bruce asked raising a brow.

"'bout…calling you…you know." Dick said with a shrug.

It was then that comprehension dawned in him. Clearly, the boy had been thinking about it as well.

"You mean when you called me 'Dad'?" Did the boy regret it? And just the thought of it made Bruce's heart brake.

"Yeah…I know you don't like it." Dick said after a moment of silence.

"WHAT?!"

"I mean…with Dave and all…well…you're not…I mean, not tenillachy!" the boy said in a mumble of words, not even noticing the mispronunciation of the word 'technically'.

"Dick…Richard…" Bruce said sitting up a bit and trying to stop the talkative child. "I'm not mad about it…it actually made me happy." He said once he had the boy's attention.

"Really?" The boy asked with round eyes.

"Yeah…once I was not half-dead." Bruce joked lamely, though it made the boy smile. "You can call me whatever you want. If you want to keep calling me 'Bruce', it's ok with me… as well as if you want to call me 'Dad'." He explained, realizing until now how much he dreaded the rejection from this child, his child.

"You mean…I can call you whatever I want to?" Dick asked a huge smiling featuring his face.

"Yeah, whatever you want to." Bruce reassured smiling as well.

"Even…um…Dude?" Dick asked cheekily.

Even though he shouldn't have, Bruce couldn't help but laugh. "Don't over do it either, kiddo." He answered ruffling his boy's hair.

As answer, he felt Dick attach himself to his middle. Even though they were sitting side by side, Bruce hugged the boy, enjoying immensely every moment with this boy, just as he did with his other son. "Thanks…Dad." Dick whispered and for a moment Bruce thought his heart would stop and couldn't understand how it was possible that a person could feel all the happiness he felt at the moment.

OoO

Dave lay in his bed, waiting for his dad to get into the room, his mind full of questions. He was confused and now more than ever he wanted his mom. She always knew how to make him feel better…even though he was not a baby anymore.

For the last months he had been living with his father Bruce, his 'brother' Dick and his 'grandfather'-as he had come to think of Alfred- he had been more than happy. Though, he had been mesmerized of the thought of Batman. It was every boy's dream to see the superhero. Now, though, he wondered why would his superhero try to kill his dad…not that his dad was his favorite person now, after all his dad had punished him mere hours before…even though his bottom felt as if nothing had happened.

He looked at his mom's picture which was at his bedside table. He missed her…and he knew there was something wrong with her. Just because he was eight didn't meant he was stupid. He had imagined there was a very strong reason for his mom to go and leave him with his dad.

"He's not a bad guy, right?" He asked his mother's picture, though he didn't expected an answer.

"Who?" he heard his father ask from the doorway.

"Batman." Dave answered turning to look at his father. "He's not bad, is he?"

He looked at his Dad, it was clear for the eight year old that the man was thinking about his answer. He never quite understood that of adults. Why would they need to think so much? Though his mother had told him countless of times he needed to think before he acted…but that was another thing.

"No, he's not." Bruce stated simply moving to sit at one of the chairs and motioning for the kid.

"But why would he want you dead. You're not a bad guy either!" The kid said sternly, a frown on his young face.

"He didn't shot me, Dave. I'm sure of that." Bruce soothed. "Now, I need to tell you something." He said just as Dave leaned a bit against his leg.

"What 'bout?" the boy said as he started to now play with the buttons of his dad's shirt.

"Your mom." Bruce said immediately having Dave's whole attention. "She's coming tomorrow."

Dave's whole face showed the happiness only a child can have when given such news. "Really?!" he asked excitedly just as his dad nodded, "YEAY! That's great! Wait till she sees the tree house, or meets Mr. Ryan, or…wait…she's coming to take me with her?" Dave asked, his happiness suddenly disappearing. He had just found his father and even though he was strict at times-to strict to his liking-didn't meant he wanted to loose him!

"Dave…son…you're mom will be with us for some time, a couple of months maybe." His dad said. Dave was so excited by the news he didn't even notice the sadness in Bruce's voice. For him, things were good. His mom would be with him and for the first time ever he would be able to have both a mom and a dad at the same time, and to top it all, Batman wasn't the bad guy. Well, at least that was what his dad said, and he had to trust what he said, right?


	12. XII The Starts and The Ends

Well, I am SO happy on how this story is going. Chap 12 and I feel as if I'm half the way to the end. That makes me proud! I know the feeling of liking so much a story but, c'mon, if it goes on and on like that annoying song that never ends, it'll drive you crazy and you'll just stop reading half through!

Ok, moving on. I'll try to post my other stories, but today I just was in the mood to write for this story. Yes, I have to be in the 'mood' in order to write and I've been in lots of 'moods' lately especially with what is going on in my country, Honduras. Oh, and if you're wondering. I SO AGREE WITH WHAT OUR CURRENT GOVERNMENT DID! No one, not even the president, should be above the law! HA!

Ok, now, read and review, but mostly, enjoy.

**WARNING:**This story will contain CP meaning, spanking. If you don't like this then BYE-BYE, thanks for visiting, you can go now. If you don't mind this, then, keep on reading and enjoy.

Also, this story contains some Spanish, but I'll give you the translation of things as you read along, no need to worry. Lol…. :P

Disclaimer: Not mine. Period. The end.

**XII. The Starts and The Ends**

The late night's wind blew bringing a cool breeze with it. He stood there, waiting, waiting for the person he never thought he was going to wait for.

"Meow…well, well, well, my prey is out again to play." A voice said behind him.

"What do you know about it?" He asked in a harsh tone…harsher than what he intended.

"Seems prey wants to play hunter now." She answered with a pouty voice. "What is IT?" She asked after silence ensued her former answer.

"This." He answered throwing a folder to her. She looked at it for a moment, studying it before going out to sit down at the edge of the building where he was standing.

"Let's see." She said in a sensual voice before smiling up at him and opening the folder with the tip of one of her long nails. She looked down and lost her smile when she saw the pictures in it. "You know my stile, Batman." And though he knew she could be tough, the harsh tone used against him took him by surprise. "I steal for fun, I like having everybody on the chase of a crazy cat…but I'm NOT a killer!" She hissed shoving the now closed folder against his chest rather hard.

Moving quickly, Batman grabbed her arm before she could escape and looked down at her glaring eyes. "This family was killed some weeks ago." He started, not even knowing why he was explaining this to her in the first place. "They thought they wanted to catch me-"

"Like always." She cut in annoyed, he ignored it.

"-but now they are investigating Batman for the killing attempt against Bruce Wayne." All the fight that was glistering in her eyes stopped when he finished this and she looked up at him, her eyes a bit wide.

"What?" She asked seriously before a grin appeared in her face and she started laughing just at the same time he let her arm go. "Oh, this is so good. They should now call it a suicide attempt…oh, no, wait, they can't do that since Bruce Wayne and Batman are two totally different people."

He again grabbed her by both arms making her laugh stop and forcing her to look into his eyes. "What do you want from me, Bruce?" She asked, for the first time in a long time showing her real self be heard in her voice.

"I need someone in the inside." He said calmly.

"You mean a spy? What makes you think I won't treason you?" She asked with a small smile and a different tone of voice. He said nothing just looked into her eyes. "You know me too well, I'm afraid. Fine, I'll do it with one condition." She said licking her lips before lurching forward so her breath tickled his cheek.

"What?" He asked, knowing she would have wanted something.

"Selina Kyle and Bruce Wayne again on the magazines." She said simply, "Oh, don't look so smug." She said, even though he knew he had a stoic face…except for his raised eyebrow which she couldn't see, "It'll be just for appearance, Bruce. Apparently, I'm being investigated as well." She said smiling. "Police went to my apartment, couldn't stop them since they had a warrant but found the old picture you gave me a while ago…and another I took borrowed of you, Dave and Dick while I was at the manor one day. Quite a sweet picture, I must add."

He thought for a moment, ignoring the fact she had stole from him…even if it was just a picture. He had to think about Dick and Dave now, true, he had already dated her once more than a year ago, but that had been different…that had been real. "Done." He said just as she leaned totally forward to say farewell in the same way she always did.

She moved away, bringing her whip out. "Oh, and Bruce?" She called turning around to see him. "I tried to contact you after it happened…only family and close friends could enter the hospital." She said before jumping out to another roof.

He stood there for a few seconds before nodding, knowing she was not even looking at him. "I hope I don't regret this later." Batman whispered…with Bruce Wayne's voice.

OoO

"For the last time, Alfred, I AM FINE." Bruce hissed to his surrogate father as he entered the room with a glass of water and what looked like pain killers.

"At least two weeks of more rest and avoid any arm movements…but what did he does? Be the hero of this wrecked city and almost opens his wound on his first night home!" he kept on ignoring the younger's man glares and offering the offending pills and the water.

"I have no pain and the wound is closed." Bruce said, though he knew it was a lie.

"Yes, and that is why I had to clean out a bit of blood from it last night while you cringe with every breath." He said coldly. "Hurry and drink this, today is Ms. Melissa's arrival and I'm sure it will be pretty hectic."

"Alfred, for the last time, I have NO-"

"DAD!" A yell was heard before he felt a little someone throwing himself to his middle. "MOM IS COMING TODAY!" Dave yelled happily while bouncing. He looked back at Alfred who still was offering the now appealing pills and the water.

"Well?" He asked. "Master Dave, why don't you go change and get ready for your Mom's arrival?" Alfred asked clearly noticing Bruce was out of breath. Dave just nodded happily and rushed out of the room.

Bruce took the pills and the water, drinking them he gave back the empty glass accompanied with a sour glance. "I swear you can get really annoying at times." Bruce muttered.

"I could say the same of you, young man." Alfred responded as he moved to the door before turning around and looking at him like if he was five instead of his thirty-five years of age. "Be glad you're too old to be tossed over my knee." He said seriously, "Though I'm sure an arrangement can be done." With that he turned and left the room, leaving behind a dumbfounded Bruce.

OoO

Noon was almost here and with it Melissa's arrival.

Just as Alfred had predicted it, the day was very hectic. Even though Bruce wanted to go to the Batcave and keep investigating he always got something on the way…most of the time that something was Dave asking for the time.

Even though he was annoyed at the boy for his repetitive question every five seconds he remembered two things, first being he couldn't kill his own son…or anybody else's…and that this was just a child, clearly excited for his mom's arrival who he hadn't seen in several months now.

He still wondered if she would look like the last time he had seen her. She came along with a nurse and it pained him to remember how tired and old her voice had sounded by phone.

Besides Dave's irritating excitement, Melissa's state of health and Alfred's maddening ritual of shoving him pills and making him 'rest' during the morning he was worried by the absence of a little someone he hadn't seen during the entire morning.

"Alfred?" He asked as he walked down the hall. "Where's Dick?"

"The young master had been in his room all morning…says he is annoyed by Master Dave's enthusiasm and prefers to be left alone for the day…though I would say adults don't have to do as children say for their own good…of course sometimes we have to respect their desires." He advised with a knowing smile before he left.

Moving to the child's room he stood before the open door, peeking at the boy who sat besides his window glancing outside. He walked towards the child as silently as he could, though he cleared his throat when he was close enough not to frighten him.

"Alfred said you were resting." The boy said not looking up while he hugged Eleonor closely against his chest before leaning his cheek against the plushy's head while still looking outside.

"I was but I missed a small tyke whom I haven't seen during all day." He told the boy sitting besides him in the window seat.

"I…does it still hurt?" he asked not even glancing at Bruce.

"What? My wound?" He asked with a soft smile feeling warm at the child's concern about him. Dick just nodded at his question.

"I'm good, chum." He answered ruffling the boy's hair just as Dick leaned against the touch. "It's a nice day outside…pretty sunny. Aren't you bored here?" He asked, knowing Dick usually preferred being outside running and climbing instead of being confined in his room.

Dick just shrugged. "Why don't you go outside and have some fun?" He asked. He had told the boy about Melissa's arrival before, and knew the boy had reserved to himself any questions or doubts he had. "Dave is outside playing. Why not join him?" he asked.

"Don't feel like it." Dick whispered softly but Bruce could already feel the wetness in his eyes not even having to look at them.

"Why not?" Bruce asked getting now tired of the elusiveness of the boy. Again a shrug. "Look at me, Dick." Bruce ordered with a serious tone. Dick just half glanced at him before looking back out of the window. Having enough of it Bruce lifted the boy's chin with two of his fingers and he could now see the first tear as it went down his cheek…and also the anger in Dick's eyes as he hated crying for 'no reason'. With his other hand he whipped away the tear before silently inviting Dick into his arms. The boy looked at him for a few seconds before doing just that.

"I want my mom, too." Dick whispered after he had cried a bit. Bruce could do nothing but hold him closer and rock him a bit. Dick knew Melissa was coming, he knew Dave would have both parents close, what he didn't know was that one of those parents was going to depart this world shortly. "Dad…I want my mom!" he wailed now, breaking Bruce's heart.

He knew a parent could never be replaced; they would always have a special place in ones heart even after their death. But, having experienced the death of both parents himself, he knew they could find the warmth of the parent in another person, just as he had done with Alfred and Dick had done with himself.

Could he really give Dick and later Dave another mother? And if he could, who?

OoO

As fast as a blink noon came, bringing Melissa with it. Alfred had gone to the airport to pick her up leaving Bruce and the boys at the manor. Bruce had wanted to go pick her up himself…but seeing as the person that wanted to eliminate him from the surface of earth was still out there unknown, he had, reluctantly, accepted Alfred's 'suggestion'-better called an order- of staying with both boys.

"Boy! I can't wait to see her!" Dave said as he jumped around in the parlor as the three of them waited for Alfred to arrive.

"She is a very nice person." Dick said smiling.

Seeing both boys happy, Bruce couldn't help but be happy himself. After Dick's cry his mood had improved greatly, feeling even enough enthusiasm to go play with his brother. Both boys, though, wheere told to go change and get clean for Mel's arrival, which ended on them waiting by the door.

Sooner than what they thought they heard a car parking outside. Dave quickly opened the door and rushed outside, Bruce and Dick following him moderately. Standing outside with Dick holding his hand besides him he noticed as Dave got to the car's door before Alfred could and opened it before standing there shocked.

"Mami?" (Mommy)He heard Dave whisper. "Mami…" He saw the tears escape his eyes and he couldn't help but hold Dick's hand tighter. Soon after his shock, Dave threw himself into the car. It was seconds later that he found himself shocked at the sight that came out of the car.

Melissa had always been thin, a little bit tall and elegant. Now, though, she was unhealthily skinny, her elegant pose was gone, being one that reflected a tired woman, her once long hair was short. She had never been one for makeup, but still used a bit from time to time, now she wore nothing and her face looked unhealthily pale.

She looked up, looking directly at Bruce's eyes. What he saw shocked him to the core of his heart. Something he had always found special of her where those honey colored eyes, something Dave had inherited of her. They were always full of life, hope and happiness, now they had sorrow, sadness…and hope. He noticed how Dave seemed to be gentle around her.

"Mr. Pennyworth," The nurse that came with her called, "There must be another entrance to the…house." She said cuttingly, "Ms. Cortez can't go up all this stairs."

"I can." Melissa said immediately. "I can go up all the stairs besides my son." She said firmly.

"I'm so happy you're here, Mami!" Dave said again.

"We're all happy you're here, Mel." Bruce said smiling at her as Dick nodded.

"Dick…" She said looking down at the boy. "Boy, you've grown! Wouldn't you like to give me a hug?" She said sweetly. Dick just smiled and moved to hug her quickly before moving again besides Bruce.

"I had already anticipated to this." Alfred said as he came around with one of the few guards he had contracted after his 'accident'.

It was a short time before Melissa was resting on her bed, the nurse which seemed to have swallowed a couple of lemons unpacking all her things while Dave sat besides her telling her about what had happened.

Dick had decided to help Alfred in something and Bruce had been left to rest, as well, though he was standing by the door of her room watching his son and the mother of said child.

"I heard about the news." Melissa said as Dave started to feel the fatigue of the day and started snoozing off. "I must say, I was a little distressed about the news. If they kill you first I'll be out of job." She joked lightly looking at Bruce.

"What can I say?" He shrugged moving to sit by her bed, ignoring the slight pain he was in. "Though you never told me what your job was."

"Seriously Bruce, Dave needs one parent around…and Dick too." She said looking down at Dave. "I wonder…will I even miss him when I'm gone?" she asked looking down.

"Mel…"

"I'm ready to leave, Bruce. While I was in the hospital a Pastor came to talk to me. Told me to give my life to Jesus and I couldn't help but do exactly that. I haven't felt too much sadness since I did just that, but I fear for my baby's life." She said leaning down and kissing his forehead as the boy stirred a bit, the nurse looking at them with disdain.

"He'll have me." Bruce said sternly, looking at her.

She looked up and cooped his cheek with her hand. "When I found I was pregnant," She started, "I was SO mad with you that many nights I thought about searching for you and punching you straight in your face." She said with a smile, "But you gave me the best gift I could've asked for." She finished with a smile.

He just sat there before taking her small and fragile hand in his and kissing the top of it.

"Excuse me, sir." The nurse said, clearly not seeing the moment the once couple was having, "But Ms. Cortez needs her rest, and if you take the child it will be best."

He ignored the old lady and looked at Melissa deep into her eyes. "You want me to take him to bed?" He asked as he let go of her hand.

"No." She answered stroking the boy's hair. "I know you can't carry too much weight right now, Bruce. You're wound can open up. Besides, I want to feel him right here… I want to spend every possible moment with him."

He nodded, both of them ignoring the annoyed huff that came from the nurse.

OoO

The rest of the day went smoothly. Dave refused to leave his mother's side for even a second after his nap. He dedicated himself to his mother, ignoring the world beyond her…even Bruce found himself ignored by his own son.

Dick, seeing Dave's indifference at him, decided to play with the same cards and went down at the Batcave to practice -something he had neglected to do in the last week.

Bruce went down to be with the boy as well while Alfred did the regular things he usually did which Bruce never knew which where.

Both, Dick and Bruce, concentrated in their trainng, Dick giving the best of him clearly wanting his father's approval. It had come to Bruce's attention though, that Dick called him by his name every time they were before any other person, including Alfred, but reverted to Dad whenever they were by themselves.

"Master Bruce," Alfred cut on their training. "You've got a call."

"C'mon, kiddo." Bruce directed at Dick who immediately ran to his side and grabbed his arm as if it was a monkey bar. "I think we've had enough practice for today."

"Indeed." Alfred said looking at them both and wrinkling his nose. "I would say a bath is in order, starting with you young master!" He directed at Dick.

Bruce glanced as he saw both Alfred and Dick get out of the room before taking the phone Alfred had pointed to. He only received private calls from that specific phones and only a few chosen people called him there…well, only a few chosen women called him there.

"Hello?" He asked sitting down.

"Is that the way your supposed to be eager to see? A simple 'hello'?" A voice asked.

"Hey. That's better?" He asked with a smile.

"Hmm…that'll do. Listen, Bruce, whenever you're well enough to visit come to my place. I won't be the one caught on pictures entering the manor."

"I thought this was your idea, _honey._"

"Oh, _munchkin,_ it was. But I'm the lady, be the man." She said sharply.

"Fine. But I'm taking Dick with me."

"You can bring both boys if you want…just make sure someone sees you." She said before hanging up.

"Yeah, they're not coming." Bruce said looking at the phone in his hand.

"Problems with your new lady, sir?" Alfred asked as he brought-again- more pills with him and offering them to Bruce.

"Seriously, Alfred, I'm gonna get sick of drinking so much of this." He said as he took them.

"Nonsense, they were described by the doctors."

"And doctors have never killed someone before?"

"Avoiding my questions, are you, Sir?"

"Same as you, Al." Bruce chuckled seeing the frown coming to the older man as he called him by the old nickname.

"Then we would take both answers as being positive. Do give Ms. Kyle my regards when you see her and ask her to please avoid taking more pictures on future visits." Alfred said as he moved out of the room before Bruce could answer.

"I swear that man has been spying through my suit, again."

OoO

"Mami?" (Mommy) Dave asked as he sat besides his mother. "Do you mind if Dick comes to have dinner with us tonight?"

"Por supuesto que no!" (Of course not!) She replied with a smile, "Run along and bring him in. I'm sure Bruce needs the rest anyway."

"Great!" the boy exclaimed as he ran out of the room.

"You shouldn't allow that boy too come here." Her nurse, Jenny, said sourly.

"He is my son." Melissa replied harshly. "I don't care how tired or in how much pain I am at, he'll be by my side all the time I dim necessary."

"I know that, Miss, I'm talking about the other boy. After all, he is not your child."

"I'm more than happy to have all the children of the world around me." Melissa said defiantly. "Well," She said now with a smile, "maybe not ALL the children, but my son and the child he sees as a brother. Those two I don't care being around, Jenny."

"I think it is not good for your health."

"You think or are you sure? And I won't stay away from my boy…that's why I came here…no matter how sick I am." She said trying to find a comfortable position to sit at.

"Seriously, Ma'am, you haven't rested during all day. The pain you're going through right now will worsen if you-"

"You're in pain?" a soft voice asked from the doorway.

"I knew you were sick, Melissa, but not that sick." Another young voice said.

"Dick!" Melissa said happily extending her arms for both boys. "I barely saw you when I came!" She saw as the boy smiled shyly and slowly came to stand by her side giving her a small and tender hug. "I know you and Dave have had much fun lately."

Jenny huffed and moved to the door. "I'm going to go bring dinner for you, Ms. Cortez, I assume the boys will eat…elsewhere?"

"Of course not!" Melissa answered just as Dick shook his head and Dave gave a 'NO!' as answer.

"Then I'm glad I brought dinner for the three of you." Alfred said entering the room. "Master Bruce had to see to some…documents before retiring for the night."

"He won't tuck us in?" Dick asked surprised, "Not that I need to be tucked in." he amended quickly, "I mean…I'm not a little boy anymore."

"Of course, not, Master Richard. Yet he asked me to see both of you to bed when the time arrives." Alfred said with tranquility as he placed arranged around to make a pleasant dinner for the three of them.

"Mami, maybe tomorrow we can have dinner downstairs with Dad."

"Absolutely-" Jenny started just to be cut off by Melissa.

"Brilliant." She said directing a glare to the nurse before turning with a smile to her son. "Absolutely brilliant!"

"Maybe Miss Jenny would like to have dinner?" Alfred asked.

"Don't you have to see to your _master?"_ she asked with a raised brow.

"Mr. Wayne is capable of doing some things by himself and I am here to see that both boys eat as well as Ms. Melissa." He said.

"Oh, Alfred, Miss Melissa again?" Melissa asked, "Please, Melissa and do eat with us."

"Dad said he had tried for Alfred to eat with us and never has been able before." Dave pointed out.

"Except for one Christmas, remember Alfred?" Dick asked with a smile.

"Yes, I remember pretty well. The first Christmas you were with us." Alfred smiled taking a sit by the bed. "Unfortunately, Ms. Melissa, it is not Christmas, though I promise I will accompany the four of you one day for dinner." He said. "So, Miss Jenny, do you believe you're ready for dinner?"

* * *

And NO, I won't write anything with Alfred punishing Bruce…just if you got any ideas while you read this chap…


	13. XIII Relationships and Pleads

Sorry for taking so long, but many things have gone on in my life that have limited my writing time. Rest assured, I will finish this and every other story I have.

**WARNING:**This story will contain CP meaning, spanking. If you don't like this then BYE-BYE, thanks for visiting, you can go now. If you don't mind this, then, keep on reading and enjoy.

Also, this story contains some Spanish, but I'll give you the translation of things as you read along, no need to worry. Lol…. :P

Disclaimer: I won't even go there.

**XIII. Relationships and Pleads**

He looked at the old man, the old man who currently had a raised brow at him.

"I know what you're thinking Alfred, but…"

"Oh, you can be sure, Sir, you have no idea of what I am thinking." The old butler told him with a sigh. "Just be careful Bruce."

"I always am." He responded, as he went back to study the pictures of the murdered family.

"It's not only you I worry about now, Master Bruce." The old man said as he looked upwards.

"The bats too?" he asked with a smirk.

"Ha-ha." Alfred stated slowly, "I don't see what's funny."

"Yet you laugh." Bruce said with a chuckle. "She'll give me the information I need…plus, you know everything has a price."

"Yes…but playing cupid, even for yourself, it's not very wise."

Bruce looked up at the old man who was currently cleaning the Batcave. Really! "You'll never finish." He told him, ignoring the previous talk.

"Yes…it seems you never did learn to leave everything in order."

OoO

Jenny sighed as she quietly walked around the mansion. She stopped when she found the two young 'masters' happily talking in what had to be the playroom.

"-to order around too much." The disgusting little intruder said.

"Yeah," The boy, who did have a right to be there, though she would change it in a bit if she could, responded. "But she's taking care of Mama."

Jenny raised a brow and hid. So the two little bastards were talking about her!

"Maybe we can talk with Da-Bruce and he'll make her go." Dick told his 'brother'.

"Do you think so?"

"Yeah…once he made a dutor of mine go. He was very nasty." The boy said wrinkling his nose. "He made me cry very much."

"Dad made you cry?!" Dave asked with a raised brow.

"No!" Dick said with a frown. "The dutor did!"

"What is a dutor?" Dave asked next.

"Someone that gives you classes like a teacher but at home."

"Oh…hey, did you know-"

It was then that Jenny decided to walk away, thinking things over. The lady was going to die pretty sure. She wasn't going to make things faster or anything; nature had already taken its course in that area. Yet, she needed to ensure her post at the house…or manor. Besides, her interests were many when to one Bruce Wayne it came, for now she knew that she needed to stay.

OoO

"-this afternoon, while our new couple was walking around the park." A female voice said.

"I must add, you can see both kids of Wayne in one of the pictures." A male voice replied. "And only a week and a half since he was shot! What everyone is wondering, though, is if cupid shot him before or after his little 'accident'."

"He is responsible of every single grey hair in my head…even if he says otherwise." Alfred muttered as he stood before the TV screen.

"You are so right, Josh," The female voice said again. "And police has not revealed any detail on his attempt. But he looks pretty carefree on the pictures, now let's look at this one," the woman kept talking as a picture of Bruce and Selina walking hand in hand on the park popped into the screen. "They look pretty comfortable."

"And that shows how little you know about him." Alfred said as he himself studied the picture. Both, Selina and Bruce seemed to be on guard. Bruce, specially, looked tense as his eyes wandered around.

"-and this one with the boys. I personally think it looks very sweet." The female voice, known as Karla, spoke again, as another picture popped up. Alfred couldn't help but smile at it. It showed the four of them still at the park, Bruce paying for some ice-cream while Selina helped Dick with his and Dave dug happily to his.

"You're so right, Karla, they do seem as any family."

It was after that remark that Alfred stopped in his tracks to watch the picture. It was true. It was the only picture where Bruce seemed to be totally relaxed, as well as Selina.

A sigh escaped his lips. It was impossible. They had already tried to be together once…without any paybacks or anything…and things had not worked out. She was a villain…he was a…well…a very strange and creepy hero.

"It's so good that Mr. Wayne is moving on with his life." A new voice said from behind him.

Alfred turned with a raised brow, to find a sweet faced Jenny…a too sweet faced. "What could you possibly be talking about Ms. Jenny?" Alfred asked as he turned off the TV just as the name of the new couple popped up.

"Like they said, the Brulina couple." She said with a smile and a shrug, "I mean…not every man is capable of moving on after loosing their loved one. And, we have to admit, every child needs a female influence in their lives."

"What Master Bruce does with his _personal_ life is of no concern for us." Alfred said sharply. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

OoO

"Robin." Batman whispered as his young partner started to do summersaults as they stood on a rooftop of a three store building.

"What?" the boy asked innocently. Batman just glanced at him, as the boy grinned guiltily and walked towards him. With a sigh, the young crime fighter took a sit, his face resting on his hand. "What are we waitin' for, Batman?" He ended whining.

Batman, for his part, just raised an eyebrow at the child and said nothing, looking directly towards west, knowing his answer would come from east.

"Hey! Look!" His young charge whispered loudly as two men entered an alley. "They look suspicious."

He said nothing, already used, and slightly annoyed, to the usual chatting that came from the chatter box called Robin.

"Do we follow them?" he asked next walking towards the edge just to stop at the end. "No?"

Though Batman was listening and watching every move the young hero did, he kept his gaze and stance, not even twitching once.

"Ugh…Batman!" Robin whined again as he huffed, kicked a pebble and sat crossed leg with his head resting on his small hand.

A couple of minutes went by, in which Robin started to doze off. Though being as stubborn as the eight year old was, he refused to allow his red, glazy eyes to close.

Though it was not that late at night, Batman knew that the fact that they were in the same spot was what was making the child sleepy. That, and the fact that it had been three hours after Dick's usual bedtime.

He glanced at his watch. If his source didn't appear in a couple of minutes, he would have to wait another day. He always tried to get back earlier when Robin came with him.

As he turned to leave, a blur of black jumped in front of him.

"Going so soon?" his source said with a pour.

Batman said nothing, just glanced at her.

"Really, Bruce." Catwoman said with a roll of eyes.

"Who was it?" he asked, glancing at the now very awake Robin.

"Don't know." Catwoman said in a low whisper, with a too much serious tone. "I do know, though, that there is something big going on. All of my…contacts…knew nothing, but they did give me a name…or more, a codename, Piscaro."

"Italian." Batman said with a nod.

"Yes…and two initials you are quite close to, W. E."

"Wayne Enterprises?" He asked raising a brow, knowing full well she couldn't see it.

"Yes…along with another two. D. V, inc."

With a nod, he turned around and started walking towards Robin. As in cue, the small boy stood up and got ready to go.

"One more thing, Batman." A sweet voice stopped him with a purr, as Catwoman got close to him. She stopped once their bodies were brushing, before leaning and whispering in his ear, "Tomorrow at four." And giving him a kiss. "And next time, don't make your little bird miss his bedtime." She said with a grin, leaving Robin with a scowl as she jumped out of sight.

OoO

"How come she knows who you are?" Robin asked Batman as they drove in the batcar.

For one thing, Robin had never liked the villainess. She was not always too chirpy…if that was the word, but also made him feel like a little kid. He knew he was no longer a little boy. He was big now. He was Robin after all. Not all kids got to stay this late and out on the streets fighting crime!

"Batman!" Robin whined again, trying to hide a yawn afterwards.

"Don't whine." Came the harsh reply, though Robin knew Batman was not being harsh, it was just the way he was. "She knows. That's it."

Robin huffed, as he crossed his arms over his chest. Though he was not pouting, he decided. "Do you know who she is?" he asked after a while, curiosity picking in him.

Batman said nothing, just placed the batcar in auto as he got a small computer out and started pushing buttons rapidly.

"What where you talking about?" he asked next. Again, his question went unanswered. Crossing his arms again and frowning, he decided to study his own suit. "This is no fun." He muttered under his breathe.

"Repeat that and you'll not join me next time." That, Batman decided to answer to!

Again, Robin huffed with indignation. This had been the most boring round Robin had EVER done! They had done nothing but walk around and then wait on a roof to wait for a stupid cat with stupid information, which was ultimately stupid!

Yet, Robin soon found the silence rather soothing and the typing very comforting. His eyes felt heavier, too. Getting in a more comfortable position Robin decided to lean a bit more on his seat.

Two minutes later, Batman found himself with a sleeping partner as he took control of the Batcar again. Allowing a small smile to cross his features, he moved with much skill to take out a small blanket, thanking Alfred for the insight.

OoO

The pictures kept going and going, as some information was still besides it as Bruce sat in his lone chair at the Batcave watching still…as if he was strained to it.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred asked as he stood besides him.

"His in bed?" He answered with his own question.

"All tucked in…didn't even flinch when I put his pajamas on." Alfred commented as he placed a cup of coffee before him.

Bruce just nodded his thanks not even blinking as he watched the pictures which were now engraved in his mind of the murdered family followed by the one they had found of his batarang. "I was not the target, Alfred."

"Excuse me?"

"Are the boys confirmed to start classes again?"

"Yes, sir. They have two more days." Alfred answered with a raised brow.

For the first time in what seemed hours, Bruce tore his gaze from the screen and looked up at his butler…at his mentor. "Cancel everything, they're not going back. In fact, those two are not leaving the house without you or me besides them all the time." He said as he stood to take off his suit, as the only thing he had taken off was his mask.

"Master Bruce…you're not meaning you will keep those two poor boys in here all the time?! That's-"

"Protecting them! That's what it is! Think about it, Al," Bruce said stopping on his way and turning to face the older man. "I never pick up the boys at school, maybe just two or three times during the YEAR! One of the boys was the target!"

"But why would they target two innocent children?"

"To get to me." He answered in a void voice. "Don't you see it Alfred? It was just perfect coincidence, though, that I went to pick Dave that day."

"Yes…I see your point…but you insist the Lawrence's case is linked-"

"The bat form." Bruce explained, moving to point at the pictures at the screen, "the batarang…something tells me they're linked."

"You don't think they know..." Alfred said, his face blanching at the mere idea.

"No. If they did, it would have been out many years ago…not now."

Silence ensued, as the two men had their eyes fixed in the screen, yet, neither of them was actually observing anything.

"I'll call the school tomorrow morning, after all, administration works on Saturdays." Alfred was the first to comment as he walked to pick up the untouched cup of tea as Bruce moved to change to a sweatpants and a simple t-shirt. "And it would also be good if it was you who tells them they're not going back to school."

"Just find a tutor for them, Alfred." Bruce commented as he walked out.

"Yes, yes, of course." The old man said.

"Oh…and before I forget, Selina is dining with us tomorrow night."

OoO

"Here you go, Ma'am." Jenny said as she handed the sickly woman her medicines, who took it with a scowl.

"I don't know why I have to keep taking this…they just make me sick anyway." Mel said, though she took the pills anyway.

"Yes, yes…but it's doctor's orders."

"A doctor who's not even here." She said just as her son burst through the door and ran towards her a few tears stroking his face.

"Dave, honey, what's wrong?" Mel asked as she hugged the child just as a fuming Bruce entered the room, followed by a curious looking Dick.

"David, we were not done talking." Bruce growled.

Jenny, for her part, stood on a corner of the room watching everything with a disgusted face thrown towards both children, especially Dave. Yet, because of all the chaos, the two adults seemed oblivious to her.

"I'm done talkin' ta ya!" Dave answered as he hugged his mother tighter and pressed his face further into her, his voice muffled because of it.

Bruce opened his mouth to reiterate, yet Melissa won him to it.

"Dave!" She exclaimed appalled, "What could possibly have happened for you to answer your father in that way?"

"Selina is coming for dinner an' he doesn't wanna!" Dick answered before Bruce could.

"And all this ruckus because of it?" Mel asked shocked.

"Pretty much." Bruce said, still giving a stern look at his crying son.

"But…don't you like her?" Mel asked her son, trying to detach him a little bit from her.

"No." Came the muffled reply.

"Why?" his mother asked.

"She's not fun…but she did wink at us with the rat accident an' she gave us ice cream when we went to her house the other day."

"I don' care!" Dave whined, bringing his face out of his hidden spot for the first time. "I don' want her to come here!"

"Why, David?" Bruce asked still directing his stern gaze towards him.

Dave looked up to his Dad, just as the tip of his ears turned a bit pink as did his cheeks. "I dunno." He finally answered with a shrug.

"Then there's no problem for her to come." Mel answered with a gentle smile as she stroked the boy's messy hair. "After all, she's your Dad's special friend." She said winking at Bruce.

"I guess not." Dave mumbled.

"C'mon Dave, we'll have fun!" Dick added in a cheerful voice.

"Yeah…I guess so." Dave answered back, his eyes glinting mischievously as he smiled for the first time.

"Do have fun," Bruce started, his arms crossed, and took his stern gaze away from Dave for a moment to direct it to Dick too. "But not at expenses of others, if so, I promise you both you'll be sleeping in your stomachs."

Melissa just rolled her eyes and sighed, as both Dick and Dave nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, now that that's solved, scoot all of you. I just had some pills that make me sleepy and I'm sure you two want to go and play." Mel said kissing her son's forehead before motioning Dick to get close to her. He did, and just as she had done with her own son, she kissed Dick's forehead, before lying down back into bed.

Both Dave and Dick walked together by Bruce, just as the oldest male stopped his son just to give him a firm, yet pliable smack. Dave yelped from the shock, but then turned to glare at his father as he sneaked a hand to rub the inexistent sting. "Have another outburst like the one some minutes ago and you'll get the full treatment." Bruce answered, his sternness killed by a smug smile. "Go play, I'll finish talking with you both later." He said as he walked to sit on a chair by the bed.

The adults in the room observed as both boys left, all previous discomfort forgotten by them.

"Did you really have to do that?" Melissa asked as she shifted on her bed, her eyes almost closed.

"Do what?" Bruce asked curiously.

"Smack him…I mean-"

"You just saw part of the show, Mel. That child can really scream his head off when he wants to." He answered as he looked at Jenny, who had been forgotten with the previous drama. "Please, leave us alone." He asked her as the young woman smiled and gave a court nod before leaving.

"So…Selina, uh?" Melissa asked with a mischievous glint going through her eyes.

"Appearances are deceiving." Bruce answered courtly.

"Yes…not all of them, though. You know what they say, don't judge a book because of its cover."

"Contrary to popular belief, Mel, Selina and I are not in that kind of relationship."

"Yeah, yeah…that's what all men say. But you haven't dated other women since I arrived."

"Who says I'm dating her?"

"Oh, c'mon Bruce, I'm sick not stupid. I do have eyes!" Mel exclaimed causing him to roll his eyes. "Bruce?"

"Mmm?"

"Just…just make sure she at least likes Dave and Dick."

"It's not like I'll ever marry her, Mel."

The young woman just smiled sweetly at him, before closing her eyes to doze off. Making that as his cue to leave, Bruce stood and marched out of the room.

"Life does have a weird sense of humor, Bruce." She muttered just before he closed the door.

OoO

Laughter could be heard in the huge dining table. Bruce was sitting at the head, Selina at his right and Mel at his left, then Dick and Dave respectively.

They were all laughing as stories where told…most of them exchanges from Selina and Mel about embarrassing moments Bruce had gone on years previous. The young man just shook his head and listened, as his two boys delighted themselves in asking questions after questions.

Alfred, for his part, had been more than pleased by staying in the outskirts, serving them more wine or juice, in Mel's case, and milk, on the boys' cases.

Moreover being an odd mix of personae, things went smoothly and rather enjoyable, Bruce feeling rather carefree for the first time on weeks if not months.

Soon, though, both kids where dozing off and they were sent to bed, much to their chagrin. It was then that Bruce found himself walking both boys up the stairs towards their beds leaving both women by themselves, as Alfred had gone beforehand to get PJ's and whatnot out that both boys insisted was necessary.

"What?" Selina asked with narrowed eyes as Mel smiled secretly and mischievously towards the door.

"I never imagined I would EVER see Bruce acting so…"

"Fatherly?" Selina asked with a raised brow.

Mel smiled, looking up at the young woman. "That was not the word I had in mind…but yes, so paternal."

"Yet…you left your son with him." Selina said without malice.

Mel looked down at her goblet with juice, a lone tear escaping her eye. "I'll be gone soon and he needs a parent."

Selina looked up startled, "I'm sorry." She said heartily. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know." Melissa said with a small laugh before studying the lady in front of her.

Selina looked up, narrowing her eyes at her. "You're cramming over me."

"As much I try…I just don't see you as a housewife."

"That is because I would NEVER be one." Selina explained with a laugh. "I'm a free soul…I could never be trapped being the pretty little wife who tends to her children and husband…no. That will never be me. I don't even see myself having children one day."

"But you are with Bruce…who has two boys himself."

Selina looked up startled at her, her eyes wide at the implication. "I don't know where you're trying to go…but what Bruce and I have is nothing like that…call us…acquaintances…friends if you must."

Now it was Melissa's turn to laugh, "You care about those boys…I just saw you help Dick clean his chin."

Selina looked at her bewilder, clearly, she hadn't expected anyone to notice that little detail. "He was going to get my dress dirty…I love this dress."

Melissa raised her eyebrow at the lame excuse. "Just take care of them…please." She whispered, before taking a sip of her drink.

"I…" Selina looked at the sickly woman, her mouth agape in surprise.

"Well…that was hard." Bruce announced as he entered the room. "They were both reluctant to sleep. Alfred offered to stay with them and tell them stories and they, thankfully, relented." He told both women ignoring the previous talk they had had.

"Yes, I imagine." Melissa said as she painfully stood. "Well…I must retire now. I really do need to rest."

She was about to leave, Jenny now there when she was called to help the sick woman all the way to her room when Selina stopped her.

"Yes?" Melissa asked, her eyes pleading for her answer to her earlier request.

"Have a peaceful night." She answered as with a curt nod. Melissa smiled, understanding the understatement.

"Thank you." she said heartily, before leaving the room, unknown to them, she wouldn't return to it ever.


	14. XIV A Rose’s Strength

Take out the tissues, and I don't think this chap took long for me to update! Well…yeah, it took long but not as long as other times, though!

**WARNING:**This story will contain CP meaning, spanking. If you don't like this then BYE-BYE, thanks for visiting, you can go now. If you don't mind this, then, keep on reading and enjoy.

Also, this story contains some Spanish, but I'll give you the translation of things as you read along, no need to worry. Lol…. :P

Disclaimer: Really? Chap fourteen my friends, I think you got it by now that's not mine!

**XIV. A Rose's Strength**

"Dust thou art, and unto dust thou shalt return…"

A baritone voice carried on, as the man speaking such words stood straight, a Bible held open in his hands, his black dressing flowing with the soft wind carrying around.

The small group of people, two of them being children, stood still, looking as dead as the one that was being buried. The only thing that seemed to have life was the dead brown leaves which danced in the autumn's wind.

"Go, son." Bruce Wayne whispered into one of the child's ear. Said child walked directly, yet slowly, towards where his mother's dark mahogany coffin was.

He glanced back at his father, and then at who now was his brother. He looked down at the bouquet of white flowers on top of said coffin before gently placing a single red rose on top of it.

"_You know why I love roses, hijo mio?"_ (My son) His mother had once asked him.

"_No."_ He had answered not long ago.

"_Roses are delicate...like all flowers are, yet, they have a special beauty."_

"_But why red, mami?"_

"_Ah! Because red, Dave, is a very strong color…it reminds me that no matter what, we've got to remain strong."_

He stood still for a few minutes, before walking back to stand besides his father who immediately placed an arm around his shoulders. Dick had now moved to stand besides Alfred, who was standing a little backwards from where Bruce was.

It wasn't long before everyone started to slowly walk away, leaving both, father and son, watching as the coffin slowly lowered.

"I don't want her to go, Dad." Dave whispered as he blinked dry eyes.

Bruce, for his part, said nothing as he watched his son with eyes full of concern. Before he could answer, though, his son kept talking.

"Can we go home?"

He nodded, slightly tightening his hand on the boy's shoulders. The boy just leaned against him.

OoO

Bruce paced around the manor, walking up and down the stairs.

Two days after Selina had gone to have dinner, Melissa had caught a cold. Her body was weak enough to be killed by a simple bug bite. She passed away two days later. At the end, a simple cold had taken away her life, being helped by a cancer that had started the process of gradually killing her.

Even though everyone knew this was bound to happen sooner or later, it had hurt more than he thought it would. Yet, it was not the pain of loosing a dear one that kept him awake at the wee hours of the morning, it was rather the two boys who had entered his life.

Dick, for one, had taken a liking to Melissa. He had found the boy more than once chatting amiably with the sickly woman. That had always lifted the young woman's spirit. For the first time ever, Bruce had noticed how Dick needed someone to mother him. The boy had craved Melissa's attention and affection just as he craved his. Now, Dick had lost another person he loved.

"She's gonna die?" Dick had whispered one night, just after Melissa's arrival.

That night he had found himself being awakened by the little guy, plagued with nightmares of his own parent's deaths.

Dick, though, had cried his little eyes out when he had been told about Melissa's death. And now, three days after her burial, he had come to cope, yet he still was weary of entering the former's room. The only two people to enter, in fact, were Alfred and Jenny, who still was around to help pack everything that had belong to the lovely Spaniard.

Now his other worry was Dave. He had never lost a dear one, and Bruce would have done anything to make him stop loosing his mother. It pained him deeply to know that his son had to go through the painful experience of loosing a parent, nevertheless, he was happy he had not lost both as Bruce himself had.

The child, though, had entered in a stage looking as denial. He never talked about his mother and tried to keep himself as far as he could from her bedroom. He had gone as far as to keep his monkey, Paco, at the playroom.

What worried him the most, though, was the fact that the child had yet to shed a tear for his mother and Bruce was sure that when the first fell it would be followed by thousands of others. He had promised himself he would be there when that happened and as a result he had tried to keep himself as close as he could to the boys.

Business was being cared for by Lucius Fox, and his other business was for the moment abandoned. It was not the first time Batman had disappeared for long period of times, and this time it had been less than a week.

"Master Bruce." He heard a voice call as he came close to the kitchen entrance.

"I thought you would be asleep." Bruce answered as he entered the kitchen with the older man.

"Hardly." Alfred answered. "There is so many things to think about and to do, I can barely close my eyes, although I must admit, they are begging me to do so."

Bruce sighed as he took a seat at the counter as he saw the old butler get two mugs out of a cabinet and started doing some tea.

"I was thinking about sending the boys to another school…or leaving them at their old one." Bruce whispered.

"Oh?" was the only response from Alfred.

"When…when my parents died…" Bruce began watching as Alfred gave him his full attention, knowing it was a tender topic for the younger man to talk about, "I hated how everything changed, Alfred. I hated it. I wanted everything to be like it was before…the only thing that remained, more or less, the same, was you." Bruce explained sighing. "In Dick's case…things changed even more than they did for me, but the child was only six…and though two years may seem nothing for an adult, for a child it is a world of difference. Dave just lost his mother and-"

"Don't." Alfred said, halting the younger man with a raised hand. "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"That. That child needs understanding, granted, but you won't do him any goods by treating him any differently than you have done previously. Didn't you tell the boys about the tutoring already?"

"Yes." Bruce responded, slightly narrowing his eyes intrigued by where Alfred was going.

"Well, there you go. If you say you'll do something, then do it and mean it." Though the words had been said in a rough way, Bruce could hear the care under them. He replied his surrogate father with a small and tired smile, knowing Alfred would see the thankfulness in it. And with that, the conversation ended.

"Would you like your tea with milk, Master Bruce?"

OoO

Rain. It was all that was happening outside. Bruce stood by the window in his study just as Dick sat by his desk presumably drawing. The young boy had come earlier complaining about how Dave wanted to do nothing. Knowing about the bad weather and his other child's mood, it was not long before Bruce entertained the child with some pens and paper.

"Dad?" his child's young voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Is Dave going to be alright?" he asked stopping his coloring to look up at him.

Bruce sighed before turning and giving a smile at the child. "I'm sure he will, Dick…he's just in pain right now."

"Oh..." Dick answered as he resumed his coloring. "I dreamed with my mama and papa last night."

"Really?" Bruce asked with a raised eyebrow. It was not often that Dick dreamt about his parents and didn't end sleeping with him.

"Yeah; we were playing together…and then you were there and then Alfred was too and we were all playing together but then they said bye to me and kissed my forehead and then me, Alfred and you came back home." he stated.

Bruce smiled, somehow reassured that Dave was going to be fine. he moved towards where the child was coloring and gently placed a kiss over the child's hair before taking his seat at the desk and continuing with his coloring.

Ten minutes went by as they both kept busy working and painting in a comfortable silence. It was not long, though, when the silence was broken by a crash, followed by a bang and Alfred's voice. "Master David!"

"Oh-oh." Dick said, turning around on his seat to face the door.

"Oh-oh, indeed." Bruce stated as Alfred's muffled voice sounded through the close door. It wasn't always that Bruce interrupted Alfred when dealing with one of the boys, knowing the older man was more than capable of keeping them in line when the need arose.

"You will go clean that mess, young man!" they heard Alfred's angry, an unusual even on itself, coming from the other side. By the sound of it, they were rather close to the study.

"Dave's in trouble." Dick said as his wide blue eyes kept being glued towards the door. "Alfred's mad, Dad."

"Yes, he is." Bruce answered while slightly shaking his head.

"I DON'T WANT TO!!" Dave's yell came next and before Bruce realized he was opening the door to the study just in time to see Alfred deliver a smack to the boy's rump.

"Do not ever yell at me, young man." Alfred scolded. "Now, go clean those things you threw."

For the first time in days, Dave looked close to tears and yet, it was not for the reason they all thought it would be. He looked rather frustrated at being in trouble. Bruce just stood by the wall observing the interaction, knowing Dick was standing behind him, his head peeking from one side.

"No." Dave's broken voice came in a hushed whisper loud enough to be heard.

"David." Alfred warned, slightly glancing over at Bruce who just raised an eyebrow back. Dick, for his part, got closer to Bruce curious about what was going to happen, yet kept being behind his guardian not wanting to be in the fire cross path.

For a second everything stood still, until Dave's harsh words where whispered, withdrawing an intake of air from Dick, making Bruce's blood boil in anger and making Alfred, the receiving end of said words, almost recoil in pain. "No…you can't tell me what to do. You're just the butler."

"David!" Bruce's bellow was heard not long after that as he strode directly towards the child and grabbed his arm in a firm, yet gentle, grip. "Apologize. Now." he all but growled in anger.

It was then that Dave's tears where seen. He looked down at his feet seemingly studying them. "I…sorry." He muttered as more tears trickled down his cheeks and chin.

Bruce nodded before motioning at Dick to get out of his study walking Dave into it. Dick, for his part, walked towards where Alfred stood silently, looking sadly at Dave.

"Alfred?" Bruce heard Dick's soft voice as he motioned for Dave to walk towards a corner and turning around to watch the next interaction.

"Yes, young Master?"

"You CAN tell me what to do, if you wanna." A heartwarming smile from Alfred answered that as the old man draped an arm around the boy's shoulders and offered some homemade cookies.

A sniffle coming from the corner reminded him of his other boy as he turned to watch how Dave tried to keep his crying bottled in. Bruce just stood by the door, his arms crossed, watching the young child's demeanor. His shoulders were shaking as he tried to keep his tears at bay while his fists where clenched, his knuckles already white. It was then that a question arose in his mind. What had made the usually happy and sweet child act so harshly towards the older man?

"Dave?" Bruce called as he placed a man over the child's shoulder and turned him around to look at his face.

It was all that it took before the boy was wailing and throwing himself into his father's arms. Bruce could feel rather painfully the tight grip the kid had around his neck as he buried his face on the crook of his neck.

"Shh…son, it's ok."

"NO!" Dave wailed as his cries intensified; something Bruce thought it was almost impossible for him to do. "I wan' my mom!" he managed to say between cries and it was then that Bruce's heart broke.

It had always been said, though untrue, that Bruce Wayne would give his children anything they wanted being one of the richest men in the world. If he could though, he would have stopped Melissa from dying…heck! He would have stopped the Graysons from dying!

And it was in that moment that eight year old Dave cried his mother, not stopping until he was fast asleep in his father's arms. The damn had been finally broken, and Bruce couldn't help but be thankful that he had been there for when that moment happened.

OoO

Adults. Who understands them? They are creatures so complicated and…what was the word his Da-Bruce used sometimes? Complex. That was! Adults where both complicated and complex!

If he, Dick Grayson, ever had the option, he would happily accept Peter Pan's offer of never growing old. Well…he did want to reach ten. After all, being ten would be awesome! Not thirteen though…he had heard that you started to like girls then…yuck!

"Bruce…it won't kill you or the-"

"No."

"Would you even listen before you ans-"

"No, Selina. They're not going anywhere."

"I really wanna go, Dad." Dick added just to be silenced by an angry stare coming from Bruce.

"They really need to get out from here." Selina added her arms crossed smugly.

"They are…not now though."

"Bruce…it's been a week now…media has not heard about it yet, and I doubt they will." Selina said silently looking down at the floor.

And this was why Dick knew adults where weird. Bruce once had told him he would understand some things when he was bigger…he doubted that would be the case, though. Bruce suddenly grabbed the lady's chin.

"You really want to do this?" He asked. "Why?"

She didn't answer, but glanced his way and Dick knew that was his clue to get out of the room. He did just that and walked up the stairs towards Dave's room.

"Oh…young Richard." A voice called. He turned to find Jenny standing by what it had been Melissa's room.

"Hi." He stated shyly. Sometimes, the old girl scared him…others she confused him and others it just made him shrug and ran off to go play. Now, it confused him. She was looking at him…weirdly.

"How are you doing, sweetie?" Jenny asked with a smile that made Dick's hair stand.

"Uh…good?"

Jenny smiled at him. "What are you doing inside on such a beautiful day?"

Dick shrugged as he placed his hands inside his pockets.

"I understand why you're worried." Jenny said suddenly.

"I am?"

"Worried…oh, yes you are, darling."

"No, I'm not."

"Sure you are…why, now that Dave's mommy has gone to heaven…it means that his daddy will have to take care of him all the time…and you…well…"

"Bruce will take care of me too!" Dick exclaimed angrily. Who was this…stupid girl to say that!

"Oh…of course he will…at first." Jenny stated with a sad face. "It was the same for me, you know."

Dick turned his head as he looked at her. "It was?"

"Oh, yes. My mom died and I had to leave with this aunt of mine and her husband…then, my aunt died and my uncle had to take care of me and my cousin. It wasn't long before I was taken to an orphanage."

"Why?" Dick asked sadly.

"Because…usually men can only take care of one child at the time…it is not always…but it usually happens."

"Bruce won't make me go to the orphanage. Alfred won't let him!"

"Oh…I said that about our nanny…and then, out I went. But don't worry…you're a very cute little boy-" she stated pinching his cheeks painfully, "-I'm sure it won't take long before someone adopts you. I hope so…I was left by myself. But don't worry, that won't happen to you!" And with that, she was gone, her words plaguing the young child's mind.

OoO

It had been an exhausting day and Bruce Wayne was more than thrilled that it had finally come to an end. And though it had been more than tough, many good things had happened. One of them was that Dave had finally cried over his mother's death.

Selina had arrived hours before sunset with the idea of taking the boys out on a little trip. He had to guiltily admit, however, that he had been rather reluctant to let the boys go with her having the idea that she would either hang the boys by their feet or strangle them…yet, now that he thought about it, both had the same end. He had been more than astonished when both kids returned, both looking rather content dragging a more than exhausted Selina. Dave had needed it. Dick had needed it.

And now, half hour after the boy's bedtime, Selina was still there…not with him but with the kids. Alfred had been more than happy, being that the manor had been filled with grief on the last days.

"_I'm a happy person, Bruce…I hate when the people I love are sad."_ He remembered Melissa's words.

"_Happiness…quite hard to define, don't you think?"_ he remembered himself answering with a chuckle, closing his eyes for a moment. Their both naked bodies had been entwined in the mess of sheets in a hotel in Europe, a window letting the late afternoon's sun enter as it lightened her slightly tanned body.

"_Well…I just hate crying."_ She answered. _"When my parents died…I hated the pain…the sorrow…I…I hated all of it."_

He knew she would want her…his…their son to be happy. She would want for both of his sons to be happy. She had only entered Dick's life for a couple of months and the boy had already known she was sick. Yet, it was never easy to know about someone's death as an adult…it could only be worst for a child. Yet…Dick was strong, stronger than what Bruce sometimes gave him credit. As for Dave, he had his mother's strength.

"Well…I never expected that to happen." Selina said, taking him out of his musing as she walked towards him.

"Excuse me?"

"That…they just talked and talked and talked…I feel the start of a headache already." She said with a frown, though Bruce noticed how her lips wanted to twitch upwards.

"They looked happy." Bruce offered as he glanced down to some papers on his desk.

"I'm exhausted." She replied back. "And I'm out of here…I don't know how you can deal with those two."

Bruce looked up, letting his amusement show. "You learn."

"You learn." Selina said rolling his eyes. "You'll need to be in a circus to learn!"

"They're asleep?"

"Yes…and don't bother to thank me 'cause you owe me big. I'm never doing that again."

"Weren't you the one fighting this afternoon to take them out?"

"Ooh, hush! Dave needed it and Dick too! After all, they're only two snotty brats who just lost a mother!"

He didn't have a response to that. He just looked at her, studying it. He had to suppress the urge to ask who she was as he had known her for years. But yet, this woman kept surprising him more and more. "Thanks." He said finally.

"Ok, I'm gone." She said standing up and it was then that he noticed she had her heels on her hands. He just raised an eyebrow taking in her appearance.

Her once fashionable blue shirt was covered by a brown stain he seriously suspected as being chocolate. Her dark blue jeans had some green stains which he had learned to identify as grass stains. Her smooth and silky hair, which she usually let it down, was up in a messy pony tail, while her silver shoes where kept on her hand instead of her feat, her matching bag to the shoes seemed to have suffered the worst as she started to take some things out of it and seemed to have stains of every color, from green and red to yellow to brown…several shades of brown.

"Your kids really need to learn to hold their own things." She reproached, as she took out some toys and other whatnot that only boys could care to carry. "I'm just happy they didn't think about placing any reptile in here…this is a Gucci after all…now's a waste of fashion."

Bruce just raised an eyebrow as he saw the pile on his desk and when he came to look up, she was already walking out the door.

"Who are you?" he asked as he heard her and Alfred's voice getting further as they walked down the hall.

He sighed. It had been a very strenuous day...with a very interesting end.


	15. XV Couple of Visits

Yey! Another chap! Yeah, I'm patting my own back right now, and giving myself a congratulations kiss and hug!

Oh, by the way, I received a review from Aveline and I wanted to answer her back but I had no means to do it.

Anyway, on the review you, Aveline, tell me that saying "hijo mío", or "hija mía" is incorrect, that I should use the term "mijo", or "mija" instead. Wrong. It is correct. The term "hijo mío", literally would translate as "Son of mine", a term nowadays no one uses. Yet, in Spanish speaking culture some people still use it…hence, my parents do. Anyway, "mijo" is kind of like slang, abbreviating "mi hijo", meaning, "my son."

Firstly, without offense, I don't like the use of slangs that much, especially when talking in Spanish. Yes, when I'm with my friends and joking around I do use them. You also have to realize, that just like in English, Spanish is spoken differently throughout the Spanish speaking countries. For example, Mexicans call a straw, "popote", we, Hondurans, call it "pajilla". Another example for this would be bananas, Hondurans call it "banano", while Mexicans call it "Platano" which for me is actually a vegetable that looks pretty much like a banana. And even inside each country we speak differently. At Tegucigalpa, our capital city, we call bananas, "Bananos", but if you go to the north coast they call it "guineo", and in the occident part they call it "minimo". So you see, Spanish has different variations.

Just see for example the "vosotros". Spanish people say, "Vosotros estais…" we, Hondurans, and even Argentineans say, "Vos estas", Mexicans and from other countries say, "Tu estas", incredibly, everything means the same, "You are," so you see, you never know in Spanish if you are right or wrong on some aspects, it all depends on your point of view of things.

Spaniards or those from Spain, take great dignity that their Spanish is higher than ours. In fact, they are right even if we hate to admit it. When the first Spaniards came around in the mid 1500, the native people from our countries started to mix their own languages with the Spanish they heard. Thus, we, all those countries that speak Spanish besides Spain, have adapted to Spanish. Of course, through time, we have come to speak Spanish pretty well. But still, Spaniards speak it most differently. Remember, as well, that Melissa was a Spaniard. This is why I decided to use the more 'sophisticated', if you'll like to call it that way, "hijo mío".

**WARNING:**This story will contain CP meaning, spanking. If you don't like this then BYE-BYE, thanks for visiting, you can go now. If you don't mind this, then, keep on reading and enjoy.

Also, this story contains some Spanish, but I'll give you the translation of things as you read along, no need to worry. Lol…. :P

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure we don't need this anymore. Bye!

**XV. Couple of Visits**

A sigh of annoyance escaped her almost closed lips. Her very sculptured eyebrow rose high on her brow as her thin fingers kept caressing the cup of tea she was drinking-spiked with a little something to make the situation endurable.

"-for it to be hidden all this time, don't you think Ms. Kyle?"

"I'm starting to think you're a reporter on the disguise of a detective." Selina muttered as she glanced tiredly at the two people in front of her, a woman and a man.

"I'm sorry?" The man asked with narrowed eyes.

"Look, Bruce and I have had a story before…if you don't know about it then go fetch any magazine from two years ago…or more. You'll find every single detail that you could be interested in…some of them would do a great fiction novel even." She said with a sarcastic smile.

"You do realize this is a crime investigation we are going over, Ms. Kyle?"

"You do realize this is my PERSONAL life you are asking about, Agent Nosy?" Selina retorted with a bored expression before she sighed. "I already told you, I was in a café with two old friends of mine when the attack occurred. I did not go to the hospital but I did call Alfred. Why would I kill the man I am currently dating?!"

The two cops just looked at each other, before the man spoke. "You have to understand, Ms. Kyle, Mr. Wayne has not been seen with the same woman more than once, and since he became the guardian of a six year old, he has barely been seen with any woman. Then, he gets shot just a couple of months after your return to Gotham."

"Wow." Selina stated as she stood and walked to the other side of the sofa she had been sitting. "When you're fired for being a terrible cop, detective, or whatever you are, do try to get to one of those gossip magazines. Meanwhile, I'll ask you to leave my apartment…I do have better things to do." She said not even bothering to show them the way out, but by disappearing into one of the adjacent rooms.

OoO

"No…I won't do it again."

"But Dave! What if the info is important?!"

"Last time I couldn't sit like in…forever!"

Dick scoffed as he glared at his brother. "You're just afraid!"

"Yeah…I don't like getting sp-punished!"

"We won't get punished!"

"Ha!" Dave snickered as he sat more comfortably on the beanbag at the playroom, as he played with Paco's hands. "That's what you said last time!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yeah, you did! And also when we hid Alfred's ties! Or when we added dye to some soap! Or when we placed some Pepto to the cake mixture! Or when-"

"Fine! I get it…but some of those where YOUR ideas!" Dick huffed in annoyance, placing Eleanor on the table and moving to the door, "I'll go by myself, but you better not be a tattletale AND a CHICKEN!"

Dave glared at his brother as he threw the first thing he found, which was a rubber ball, and sat on his beanbag with crossed arms, Paco forgotten.

OoO

"…to the closeness of it." the federal agent in front of him finally finished.

For the last twenty minutes Bruce had been asked question after question about what had happened that dreadful day he was shot. And time after time he answered the same thing he had been saying all the time…the way he remembered the events.

"I already told you…I just heard a loud bang and then felt an exuberating pain in my shoulder followed by one of my boy's yell. That's it."

"Yes, yes. In the months before…have you noticed something odd…someone following you or…"

Bruce raised an eyebrow at the man. Really! "Mr. …"

"Dwight. Agent Dwight."

"Yes, Agent Dwight, I'm followed by reporters most of the time. If I knew who would have shot me I would have already informed you so, wouldn't you suppose?"

The agent gave a deep breath. "I suppose you're right, Mr. Wayne. I apologize for it, but I'm afraid we have to get as many answers as we can."

Bruce nodded, leaning more against his seat. He had a pile of accumulated work…not that he did much, anyway….but for the last year or so he had been trying to look over every little detail of Wayne Enterprises.

"…coming out just a short time after your…attempt. That makes us suspect and we would-"

"She's the woman I'm dating now. It's really not hard to believe. Yes, we've been through tough times as a couple, and yes-if you must know- we tried to hide our relationship for the boys' sake! Selina Kyle and I had been secretly dating for the last three months. Are there any more questions, Agent Dwight?"

"I believe there are none."

"Good. Then I must excuse myself. You'll understand I'm a very busy man."

Bruce walked towards the door and opened it. He was sure he had heard steps just outside as he got close to the door but decided to ignore it. He saw as the man left, knowing it wouldn't be long before Alfred walked him out the door.

Just as he closed the door he sighed. Of every single human being involved on the 'Wayne Case' he, being the victim, was the most interested one in it. Somehow, though, Batman had been linked as one of the suspects…just as Alfred was one, Selina was another and many other people. Some he knew, others he didn't.

It annoyed him that the case was now being managed by what seemed as an incompetent group of investigators. Maybe he was being too harsh on them, as Alfred had told him some days ago, but he couldn't help but think they were totally lost as to where they were going.

For his part, though, he was sure the Lawrences case and his own were linked…something the police had either avoided saying or ignored completely.

"Dad?" A young voice called from the door, making him stop on his thoughts.

"Dick." Bruce said with a half smile.

"Um…can I tell you something?"

"Of course." He answered as he saw the child approach with uneasiness. Maybe this was the little culprit eavesdropping. It wouldn't be the first time, either.

"Um…if I tell you something…you won't get mad?"

Bruce sighed. He knew that any conversation which either kid started like this could only lead to trouble. "What happened, Dick?"

"You promise?" The kid asked again, almost pleadingly, to which he answered with a raised brow. "Well…I was coming down the hall…just a moment ago…"

"What for?" Bruce asked, already knowing the answer.

"…but I didn't do it! I swear I didn't, Dad!"

Suppressing the urge to smile, Bruce raised a single eyebrow to his kid, who was already shifting in his sit. "Care to repeat that, champ?"

"I…I wanted to know…what you and that police guy were talking…"

"You mean you were eavesdropping…again."

"NO!" Dick yelled, his face blushing crimson. "I didn't! When I got close I saw Jenny listening from the other side…so I hided and looked at what she was doing! But I didn't listen on you…I swear!"

Bruce frowned, not at what the kid had done, but at what the kid was telling him. He had actually never trusted the nurse. There was something…off in that woman. It might have been his gut screaming at him not to trust her or something else, yet, it was all very-"Daaad!" he heard Dick whine, making him break from his thoughts.

"Calm down, chum…I believe you." Bruce eased the kid, leaning a bit farther from the desk making the kid an open invitation to go to him. He didn't have to wait long before Dick had found a way into his lap. "Did she see you?" he asked in a low voice, yet not a whisper.

Dick shook his head fervently, before getting even more comfortable on his guardian's arms. "She had a funny face, though."

"What do you mean?"

"Just…funny." The boy shrugged.

Bruce nodded. He looked outside and noticed it was getting dark. Good, Batman had somewhere to be at…and someone to meet with.

"Don't tell anyone about it, ok?"

"K!" The boy answered happily a content sigh escaping his young mouth, obviously glad for not getting in trouble.

"Good. Go get ready for bed, now. And tell Dave to do the same." Bruce ordered patting the boy on the back. With that, Dick leaped from his lap and ran out making his guardian roll his eyes.

OoO

"What would you do now, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked as he helped down in the Batcave.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." He quoted as he finished gathering some tools which he might need.

"Yes…I believe that is what the saying says…though I doubt those that said it first had two rambunctious eight year olds."

"Alfred…" Bruce started, knowing just where the old man was going.

Giving a sigh, Alfred said no more about the subject.

"I do need to know why she was eavesdropping, Alfred." He said after a while of silence.

"Curiosity, perhaps." The old man said. "Or she just likes to get into the business of others. Maybe-"

"You're doing it again Alfred."

"Doing what, sir? Trying to give you some solutions?"

"No." The younger man said as he finished pulling his suit over himself. "Getting on my nerves."

"My, my…and I'm not the vengeful type." He said seriously.

"Here." Batman said throwing a small, black devise towards the old majordomo. "Just press the button if anything gets out of order." And with those last words Batman departed.

"Seems you don't want your enemies that close, after all…"

OoO

"Batman." The old man before him said as he tried, unsuccessfully, to clean his tie.

"Gordon." Batman greeted back looking around at the isolated office.

"I suppose you're not here to socialize." Gordon said as he walked and took of his now stained tie.

"Why are you after me?" Batman asked, knowing very well the answer and leaving the 'again' out of the question.

Gordon sighed and looked up at the hero with a raised brow. "Does the name of Bruce Wayne tell you anything?" he asked to which Batman answered with silence. "He was shot about a month ago, and we found evidence from where the shooter stood incriminating you."

"A batarang." Batman answered.

"Well, yes." Gordon said.

Batman nodded before exciting through the closest window. He knew now that Gordon was telling him the truth…well, that Gordon was telling Wayne the truth.

A few burglars later, he was back to his investigation. He had gone back to the Lawrences' house to see if he had missed something, just to discover he hadn't.

"Batman." He heard Catwoman's voice call, though unnaturally serious.

"Catwoman." He said eyeing her warily.

"I kept on with the deal, but I can't go any further. This goes beyond what we thought." She said taking a sit and looking quite scared. "Falcone is dead. I went to talk with Two Face and said he was not getting into anything right now. Apparently they are targeting several people, some of those being you, Batman."

"I already know that." Batman said in a much softer voice. "Didn't know Falcone was dead though."

"Thomas Collins, you remember him?" She asked referring to a classmate of him of when he was in high school.

"Yes." He said with a simple nod.

"Dead. Found this morning by his car. They killed his daughter, too. Apparently he was taking her to school."

"What school?" he asked feeling a bit sweaty under his custom.

"The same school where Bruce Wayne's kids go to." She said with a simple snap. "I don't like where this is going, Betty Ryans, John Singel, and Marge Dayne are dead as well, killed in a snapshot. On one of them they found scratches like those made by a cat…a very big cat. They incriminated me! I can't go on further on this unless I want to be as dead as they are."

"We have to stop them." Batman said, already thinking of who their next target could be.

"_WE?_" Catwoman asked with a raised brow. "I don't think so, Batty. I'm not the hero here, you are. Don't look out for me; I won't be making an appearance again until all this ends." She said leaving him behind, and for the first time ever she left without her trademark kiss.

OoO

The sun was about to come up with all its glory, she knew it. Any other day she would have been asleep at this time; unless she had the company of a young man, or she was just returning home from a long and intense night out in the city of Gotham.

She just lay in her bed, her silk sheets inviting her to sleep, yet she couldn't. She was about to turn and try, for the fifth time, to go to sleep when a strange noise coming from the hallway reached her.

She froze on her bed as she looked at her half opened door; it was then that she saw a shadow cross through it.

She closed her eyes and pretended to sleep while inwardly she was fuming. Buglers in her home! Like if she didn't know all the tricks!

"She's asleep." She heard a man's voice called, though it was muffled by something.

"Good." A woman answered back, "Let's just do the job then."

She felt the people approaching, and she knew they were not there to steal from her. She suddenly snapped her eyes open and jumped from her bed.

"You idiot!" The woman cried as the man chased after her.

Knowing defense Karate and other martial arts, it wasn't long before Selina landed a kick on the man, and used her own sheets to make the woman fall on the floor, a vase and a mirror were broken on the mayhem. It was when she turned on the light on her room that she felt her light stop.

Just before her a Batman and a Catwoman, whom were starting to stand up.

"What the…" she muttered surprised when a knock was heard on the front door.

"Ms. Kyle?" One of the night guards of the building cried out. "Is everything alright?" he asked and she could hear him already shifting through the keys. It was a policy of the building that the guards had access to a spare key of every single apartment in case of an emergency.

"C'mon!" The woman hissed as she turned to the window.

"I hate heights." He heard the man mutter before he turned around and flung a batarang her way, though it landed flat on the floor a few inches before her. With that, they were gone.

"Ms. Kyle?!" the man asked again as he now started to open the door.

"It's ok, George!" she cried, grabbing her robe and walking towards the living room. "Everything is ok." She said with a smile, betraying the nervousness she felt inside. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, Miss, but we received a strange call saying they had seen a man enter this specific apartment. When I was coming up to inspect I heard a crash and then a loud thud and I thought…"

"Oh, it's nothing!" She lied, "I just bumped into one of my vases and fell. But everything is fine, thank you for checking, anyways." She said gesturing for him to leave.

He threw her a scrutinizing look, before nodding and leaving.

She waited for him to leave before she turned on every single light on her apartment. She checked room by room, locking every door and window after she left, leaving her room for last.

She sighed when she entered her bedroom. She had loved that vase. Now it was just a million of pieces lying on the floor. The first thing she did was lock the window and draw the curtains closed. Then, she moved to her closet. Everything was like she left it before. She went out and noticed that on top of her vanity was her jewelry box, untouched.

Besides the mirror, vase, and the thrown sheets on the floor, everything was as it should be. Then she looked down at the batarang. Grabbing a handkerchief from her vanity, she grabbed the thing and examined it over for a few seconds before folding it and placing it on top of her bed.

A few hours later she was ready to leave as she locked every single door on the place. Just as the sun was coming up she was going down to search for her vehicle.

OoO

"Ms. Kyle!" The old man said in surprise as he opened the door.

"Where's Bruce?" The young woman asked as she quickly entered the room and went past the butler.

"Master Bruce is asleep…may I help-"

"Alfred, I need his help." She said as she started ascending the stairs trying to figure where Bruce's room would be in this mausoleum called house.

"Ms. Kyle!" Alfred suddenly cried, bringing her to a stop.

"What?!" She snapped back.

"If you wait _here_," The older man said in a tone she couldn't quite place. More like a father chastening his child, than an old butler, trying to calm a crazy woman, "I'll go retrieve him." He said pointing to a nearby room, obviously a playroom for the amount of toys and bean bags on the floor. "Now, wait here." The man said firmly before turning and walking down the hall.

Selina stood on the entrance of the room for a few minutes, before turning and following the older man. She was not known for her patience and surely she wouldn't start now.

She stayed a few inches away from the older man before he entered a room at the far end of the same hallway they had previously been.

"Master Bruce…" She heard the old man's voice call before she charged into the room.

"Bruce!" She called ignoring the reproachable 'Ms. Kyle!' that came her way from Alfred, "Wake up! I need to speak to you." She demanded drawing the curtains open as the younger man moaned in his dazed state.

"What the…" Bruce muttered as he half opened his eyes and started at Selina.

"Stubborn, ill-mannered, headstrong woman!" Alfred whispered to himself as he opened other set of curtains.

"Get up!" She demanded of Bruce who was already starting to do so.

"Selina…" Bruce spoke slowly as he slipped a shirt on and grabbed a pair of sweat pants which Alfred was handing him out, "You do realize I went to bed not even two hours ago."

"No…I didn't realize. Now, hurry up. I need to speak to you."

"I'll go prepare some breakfast." Alfred stated walking briefly towards the door. "I suppose you'll be joining us?" He asked but didn't even wait for an answer before he left.

"Can't this just wait?" he asked exasperated as he entered what she assumed was the bathroom.

"No." She answered back just to hear the slam of a door. "Not a morning person at all." she muttered as she looked around at the room.

Because of the early time, the room was a bit dim. She remembered being here once, but at the time she wasn't concerned about the surrounding room than the nearby bed…and that had been more than three years ago.

It surprised her to find a couple of toy cars tossed on one of the night tables along with a small sock. She raised an eyebrow and looked around when she heard him coming out and walking at the other side of the room.

"If you're not going to let me sleep, then you better start talking." He growled as he took a sit on a chair.

"Nice addition." She stated picking up one of the five cars.

"Those are the boys'." He smirked. "They insisted on playing here for a while last night and just left them here."

"I see." Selina said returning the car to the rest of the pile before taking a seat at the edge of his bed. "I had…an unusual visit this morning." She started.

"Wha-"

"A Batman and a Catwoman went to visit me."


	16. XVI Strike!

I wish you a Merry Christmas, I wish you a Merry Christmas, I wish you a Merry Christmas…and a Happy NEW YEAR!!!!!!!! (Just get the tune of "We Wish You A Merry Christmas" in your head and re-read that again!)

It's Christmas!!!! YEAY! Well…um, two more days, tomorrow and then it's CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE x-mas! It's my favorite time of the year!!! In my country, families get together since the 24th and then we stay up the WHOLE night an' then we celebrate, we eat, we play, we give out gifts, we talk and talk, and talk and at midnight everybody shouts and hug since it's CHRISTMAS and we have firecrackers and everyone is so chirpy and happy and it's Christmas!!!!!!!!!!!!! And everything looks lovely with the Christmas trees and the lights and the children laughing and running around and the adults happy, dancing and talkin' and having a Marvelous time! OMG! I can't wait!!!!!!!!!

Ok…ok…I'll calm down for now. It's Christmas! So gimme reviews as gifts!!!!! 'Cause it's Christmas! I just love it!!!!!!!!!! Yeay! Merry Christmas!!!!!!!!!!

Hey, by the way, I don't own the Batman rights…sniff…ok, I can't cry…it's CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh, and by the way, thanks to peaceguardian and to Princess613 for the grammar points. I have to admit, in my rush of writing I tend to do LOTS of mistakes...so, sorry!!! And just to be safe...nope, i didn't re-read this chap either! but here you go!!! XD

**XVI. Strike!**

She stood in awe, looking around; her mouth almost agape. She turned with a raised eyebrow towards the smirking man looking at her with amusement.

"Stop it!" she hissed trying to frown, but for all she tried, her admiration of the place she was in was still visible.

"Just…out of curiosity, how many times have you wished to be here?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and a mischievous smile.

"Never." She stated seriously to which he answered with a raised brow. "Ok…maybe a couple of times in the last four years."

"Right." He said with another smirk, before he turned to one of the computers. "Shall we get into business now?"

"You just don't let a lady enjoy just a bit, don't you?" She said with feign annoyance as she moved towards him.

"I thought you enjoyed your trip here quite a bit." he said with a shrug as he inspected the batarang in his hand.

"Oh, yes, specially the darkness around." She said with sarcasm as she threw the object that had been used to cover her eyes not so long ago. "Really, Bruce," She started, as he inspected the object in his hands. "Why would you-"

"This is fake." he said after a moment as he placed the metal contraption in a scanner.

"What?"

"It's fake, Selina." he said as he moved towards a locked metal furniture, unlocked it, and started rummaging about it.

"Well, I thought it could be, but I wasn't completely sure." She said as she looked at one of the screens which displayed the false weapon. "I never really have seen one of those from a close range."

"Master Bruce," A new voice called, as Alfred approached looking quite pale and somewhat agitated, "I think you should see this." He said as he grabbed a control and another screen started up with the local news.

"-condolences to the family." a woman was saying as Selina and Bruce approached the screen. "Another death of one of the most prominent figures in Gotham City in only two weeks; that would be a total of five deaths now. Authorities are trying to find who is killing this people and who the next victim might be. According to our sources, the only surviving victims so far are Bruce Wayne, who was shot outside of his son and ward's school, and Mayor McArthur, whose attempt was just last night around 3 in the morning. One of his bodyguards died and a maid of the house died, the cause of death has not been given yet. Mayor McArthur will be given a conference today at around four in the afternoon." The young woman said as she shuffled some papers on her desk. "With other news-"

"I guess you would be the third survivor, Ms. Kyle." Alfred said as he turned the TV off.

"I'll consider myself lucky, then." She said with a frown.

OoO

"-incopetent set of idiots!" The dark haired man yelled as a young woman and a young man sat before him, the first looking bored and the second annoyed.

"It wasn't our fault she knew defense, boss." The man talked.

"But you let her look at you!" he said, a heavy Russian accent evident on his voice, as he scowled. His left side of his face wore a nasty scar of four long scratches.

"She seemed surprised, if anything police will have an eye witness that _Batman_ and _Catwoman_ attacked her, Akim. I thought that was partially what you wanted, revenge for the cute nice little present she left on you." The woman talked, as she stood up and rearranged her shirt. "Anyway, we did kill that idiot of Hull. We missed two targets tonight, yet we scared the crap out of them both. We even killed the Mayor's maid and bodyguard. I think the boss will be at least a bit pleased."

The dark haired man glared at them both. "Find her and finish the job." Akim said as he took out his phone and speed dialed a number.

OoO

She paced in her room, her phone on her hand. She had been waiting for a call all morning long. The silence around in that humungous house was scary at times, and she had seen things that would scare even the bravest of men.

Finally, her phone rang and she lifted it up to her ear, letting a sigh escape her lips when she heard who it was at the other side.

"Akim…" she looked out the window to the vast gardens around the house. how she wished to be the owner of it all one day.

"She's here with him." She said in spite, as she turned to sit on one chair in her room. "I woke up and they were all having breakfast like a little, ugly family. They were not talking much…I thought she was going to be dead by now!" She hissed angrily on the phone. "Well, I need her dead to be able to do my part." She stated firmly, "of course I'll get them out of the way, too! But...wait…" she fell silent, as she heard a strange noise right at the other side of her closed door. She silently stood as she approached the door and she heard it again. a giggle. She suddenly opened the door causing the two little delinquents to tumble down before her feet.

"Jenny…" the little bastard said with a grin.

"We were playing around." The orphan one said, as he stood and extended a hand towards his 'brother'.

"Well, go play elsewhere!" She snapped, "I'm with an important call!"

The two little monsters looked at each other, before one ran around her making her twirl her head to follow him just as the other snatched her phone out of her hands and ran out the door, the other running just behind him.

"You little monsters!" she yelled after them, cursing between breaths as she ran trying to catch them. Oh, once she had the power she would shift them to the farthest school there was.

It wasn't long before she caught the shirt of one of them and tossed him against a wall, making the other stop.

"Give me my phone, you bastard." She hissed, as the little whelp she had trapped started to whimper. "Shut up!" She yelled at him.

"We're sorry, Jenny…we just wanted to play with you…" The other kid said as he got closer to her to hand her the phone. She snatched it back placing it in her ear.

"are you still there?" She asked, not letting the kid go.

"_I don't know what the HELL that was but you better do your part quick, or you'll be the next on the list!"_ the three of them heard the yell before a beeping was heard at the other side.

"Why you little…" She started, intensifying her pressure on the grasp of the kid she had on her hands.

"Hey! You're hurting him!" the other kid yelled as he launched against her, making her slip a bit and break a little statue that was on a nearby table. She let her grip go of the black haired brat, making him tumble against the broken pieces and cut his hand, as the other kid fell and stared at her with scared brown eyes.

OoO

"You are insane if you think I'll follow that…that...scheme!"

"Selina…"

"No, Bruce. Period. I won't do it."

"Ms. Kyle, if you allow me to say-"

"Not you too, Alfred!" She practically whined. "I'll be fine at my place. I doubt they strike again, and in any case, if they do, I'll be prepared." She stated as she paced Bruce's study.

"Selina…it'll just be for a couple of days until-"

"Those days will turn to weeks, and those weeks in months and then I'll be stuck in here for the last of my days. No."

"God! You're so stubborn!" Bruce suddenly cried in annoyance. "Fine! But don't come waking me again at ungodly hours in the morning crying that someone wanted to kill you!"

"Well, I won't!"

"Master Bruce…Ms. Kyle, maybe it will be better if-" Alfred tried to reason between the both angry young people in front of him, before being cut by two screams and a crash, and then a cry. In a flash, both young people where running towards the door. It wasn't long before Alfred followed them towards one of the many living rooms of the manor, one of the rarely used ones.

"What happened?!" Bruce cried out as he rushed towards Dick who was crying on the floor, his hand bleeding.

"She pushed him!" Dave accused as he ran towards Alfred's side.

"Sir!" Jenny cried, sending Dave a murderous glare only Selina seemed to notice. "They were 'playing' with me. I was calmly having a private call on my mobile and the both of them snatched it away, then, I bumped in the table and little Dave fell on the glass."

"I'm Dave, that's Dick!" the boy said quickly, poking his tongue out of her.

"Dick…Dicky, chum, calm down." Bruce was ignoring all of what was being said as he cradled the kid on his arms and tried at the same time trying to inspect the injured hand which the boy had clutched against him. "Call Lesly." He told Alfred who moved out.

"Let me get this straight…" Selina started motioning to the nurse.

"Jenny."

"Right, Jenny. You were talking in your mobile in working hours-"

"Sorry, Madame, but it's my free day, today."

"Oh…sorry, you were talking in your mobile, when the two boys came to play with you…in this room which I've never been in before." she added looking around. It was quite obvious mostly no one came in here, as things seemed to belong to a museum.

"Well…yes." Jenny stated glancing at Dave who was besides Dick talking to him.

"What happened next?" Bruce asked, Dick still sitting on his lap but no longer wailing yet silently crying. He was clutching Bruce's handkerchief on his injured hand.

"The boys took away my mobile…you see, sir, it was a _very_ important call. One I have been waiting for months now. I politely asked for them to return my mobile, yet they refused."

"That's not true! You hurt Dick, you witch!" Dave yelled suddenly.

"David!" Bruce reprimanded halfheartedly.

"After a bit of coaxing, they gave it back, not before your son pushed me, making me lose my balance and this fine statue was lost. Unfortunately, Dick lost his balance with me, and he fell on top of the glass-"

"You threw him!" Dave yelled again, outraged.

"Lesly will be here in a couple of minutes." Alfred stated as he walked into the room with a first aid kit and walked towards Bruce and Dick.

"Sir…you're not going to believe him, of all people, are you? He's just a little boy who _doesn't_ know what he says."

Selina looked at Jenny with a raised eyebrow, before she took a sit besides Bruce. Clearly, she had no desire of getting involved on this mess, yet wanted to be present for everything that was going to be said. Again, she didn't miss the murderous glare that was sent her way when she took a sit besides Bruce or when Dick turned towards her, sniffling pitifully.

"What happened, Dave?" Bruce asked turning towards his son, "the truth."

"I and Dick were bored…you and Selina and Alfred had been hours and HOURS in the study just talking and you told us to go play and muse ourselves and we did but we got bored after a while." The boy started, stopping in between to take big breaths. "Then, we started walkin' around 'cause we couldn't go out 'cause Alfred said we couldn' an' we got to Jenny's room an' we stop to listen an' she was talkin' and we thought she was doin' it alone an' we wanted to hear. Her voice was funny an' then I giggled an' Dick told me to 'Shh' but then HE giggled an' she opened the door and we fell." He stated as he sat at a nearby chair, swinging his legs happily, enjoying the attention he was receiving from every single adult in the room. Except for Alfred who was cleaning Dick's wound, yet it was clear that he was listening.

"What happened next?" Selina asked, as she glanced up at Jenny who was openly glaring at the kid.

Bruce looked at his son, still holding his other boy, yet he had noticed the glares directed at Dave.

"Weeelll….she yelled at us an' then I saw Dick ran really fast around her an' she turned an' I took the phone from her…I do know it was bad of me, Dad! Really! But it was fun! Alfred doesn't get mad when we play games on him!" He stated rapidly, oblivious to Alfred's role of eyes, and Selina's bemused smile.

"Go on, kiddo." Bruce stated with a stoic face.

"Weeelll…she then yelled nasty things…she called Dick an' me monsters…and things I'm not 'llowed to say. She also called us b…b…b'stard! What's that?"

The atmosphere in the whole room turned icy as three pair of eyes turned to glare at one lone figure in the room who in turn was glaring daggers at the child.

"Dad?" Dave asked again.

"It's a very…mean word to tell someone, son. Don't say it, ok?"

"Oh…ok!" Dave said as he turned to glare at Jenny, before looking back at the other adults. "After she called us names, she grabbed Dick's right arm and held him against that wall," He said as he pointed with his finger, "and then she tol' me in a very mean way to give her back her phone and she called me that mean word again. She called me that a lot of times!" he said with a pout.

"What happened next, Dave?" Selina asked. Bruce just sat there, rubbing Dick's back soothingly, though it was clear for everyone he was seething inside.

"I gave it back and she didn't let go of Dick so I got mad and I kind of…well…tried to hit her?" He whispered looking nervously at his dad. "But I didn't!" He added quickly at the raised brow that his father directed at him, "I swear I didn't but I accidentally pushed her an' she bumped against that table and the ugly thingy fell and broke and she let go of Dick who fell in it and he yelled an' I was scared cause I thought she was goin' to hurt me next and then you came." He finished, just to leave the room in a deadly silence.

"Bruce?! Alfred?!" They heard a familiar voice cry as Alfred stood up quickly.

"Over here, Lesly!" He cried as he went out the room.

Bruce just sat, glaring daggers at Jenny, who looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. Selina sat uncomfortably in the room, feeling the tension in it just as Dave did. Dick just cried and buried his face on his surrogate father's shirt as he sniffled.

"My hand hurts." He whined after a while.

"What happened?" Lesly asked as she entered the room, feeling the heavy mood immediately.

"Why don't you and Jenny go talk, while Alfred, Lesly and I stay with the boys?" Selina asked, trying to relieve the tension a bit.

Bruce only nodded, handing the eight year old to her, who held him a bit awkwardly, clearly not used to holding anything but her purse. "Right…I'll hold him." She said smiling nervously at Dick who only glared at her, obviously not happy with the change of things but not getting up from her lap.

OoO

It wasn't long before Bruce looked out his window as Jenny was escorted by a very smug looking Alfred towards a taxi.

He had decided to let her be at his home for a couple of days more to find out why she had been spying on him lately, yet his mind had immediate changed after the incident with his boys. As it was, she was fortunate she was walking unscathed from the mansion. It took all of Bruce's self control not to kill her right there and then.

"Bruce?" he heard a knock at the door just as Lesly came in.

"How is he?" He asked, looking up at one of the persons he trusted most.

"He'll be fine. fortunately for you, unfortunately for him, he can't use his left hand for a couple of days, but he CAN do some school work." She said with a chuckle. "He was pretty upset about the last part and knowing he won't be able to play some video games without his hand."

"I imagine." He said with a chuckle of his own. "Where are they?"

"Selina stayed with them at Dick's room. They were trying to get her to play on one of those SPS…CPS…"

"PSP?" Bruce asked with a raised brow.

"That thing. Really, I don't know why you buy them those things. Anyway, Dick's hand won't hurt now as I gave him some strong painkillers, but I won't doubt it'll hurt him in a couple of hours. Alfred already has the inscriptions and-"

"I'm just on my way to buying them, would you need anything, Master Bruce?" The old man asked as he entered the study, looking smugly at Bruce.

"I know… 'You told me so'. I don't need a thing, just go." Bruce said as Lesly raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Very well, if you'll excuse me." Alfred said, still looking too smug for Bruce's liking.

"I hate when he does that." Bruce commented once the door was closed.

"What? Ask if you need something or when he looks at you like that?" Lesly asked looking too amused to Bruce's liking.

"No." Bruce answered with a sigh. "Being right."

OoO

"What do you mean that you were fired?!"

"That I am no longer working for Bruce Wayne, OK?!" Jenny said as she plopped herself on a well worn sofa. "Those brats got in my way…wish we could get rid of those two also."

"Hu…maybe something can be arranged for that…meanwhile, you're no longer of use to me." he said with a low growl.

"What?! Wait, Akim…I am! I know the manor very well…I can help you get in…I was there for a month or so! I can be of your help!"

"You know too much…I do need a good reason to spare your life."

"I can get you in…I've studied them…the four of them, even that nosy old butler…I can help you."

"Are you sure you can get me in?"

"Yeah…I can."

"Very well, tonight, you an' me are gonna strike."

* * *

Tomorrow night, the bell is going to strike and then...when the little arrow is on the twelve and the big arrow is on the twelve....it's gonna be Christmas! Lol, sorry, couldn't help it! Merry Christmas everyone!!!!


	17. XVII The Batman

I'm sorry it's just not enough for you people. You've no idea how bad I feel that one of my favorite stories has been neglected for more than a year. Now, before you kill me or turn back, just listen to me.

I had this story done and finished, about seven months ago, when my computer crashed and I lost EVERYTHING. Not only this story, but all that I had written for four years. I had original ideas, books, short stories, songs, poems, everything. I lost inspiration after that. Really. I had no desire to keep writing. Yet, I knew I had to. So, I started again. I hope I can give you the next chapter soon, and I'll try.

Please, read, enjoy, and review.

XVII. The Batman

The night's slight breeze came through her partially open window, and she still laid in bed the images of him still in her mind.

She had once cared for him deeply…though that care would be more lust for him than anything else, something that still was in her.

Yet, he had proven to be a man of many faces that night. while tucking both of his children, he had shown a face he had never before shown, and knowing she was not mistaken, would never show to the world in general.

As far as everyone knew, Bruce Wayne was just like every other billionaire around…distant with his children.

Knowing sleep wouldn't come easily to her, she stood from her bed and walked to her window. She stood, regarding everything when her eyes caught a movement. Narrowing her eyes, she turned and walked quickly to the closet, opening her suitcase and then a hidden compartment in it where a black garment laid nicely folded along with a whip and a mask.

OoO

The slight squeaks of his only companions did nothing to distract him from his musings. As much as he would have liked to differ, Alfred had been right…and that made him think again, on what other things Alfred had been right.

"_It might be, Sir, that all your cases could be linked. Could it not?"_

He shook his head, and yet, there was something in common…they were all trying to incriminate him on slight things. He had not noticed some of the slight marks he used to leave, or how some of the things were done just as he did…except for two, and those two were always done by Catwoman. He frowned, his cowl just besides him as he looked down at it.

He looked as one of his computers scanned and processed some information waiting for the beep to announce it was done. He hoped to have a clue that night…he was sure there was something deeper going on.

He then started reviewing some files, until a name caught his attention.

Vanleen Ivanov.

He'd heard this name before. He'd read this name before. A frown came to his mind as he remembered the old man who wanted to do some treaties with Wayne Enterprises. They had refused every link with them. Lucious had told him the reason of why…he hadn't minded it at the time. Moving quickly to another computer, he started typing furiously.

Soon, a pile of information was seen on the screen as he read through the archives only a selected few had access at WI. Surely, his and Lucious ideas of 'improper behavior' differed quite much.

He was being investigated for several charges at other cities and places.

Contraband of weapons…drug contraband…assassinations…to name a few.

He frowned just as he went into the file of the police, where some pictures and names came stating they were somehow linked to Inanov. A picture soon took his attention…he would never forget this face. This man had once held one of his sons on his vicious grip while pointing a gun to his head.

Akim Smirnov

Just as the face he despised got a name, a beeping sound went on, distressing most of the bats. He looked to a set of cameras, noticing how two figures walked through some bushes outside, quickly nearing the house.

He recognized the two faces, making his blood boil in anger as he thrust the cowl into his face, converting himself in Batman.

OoO

"Are you sure this is the right way?" he whispered angrily, looking down at the woman besides him.

"I'm sure." She said, glancing sideways. "The two brats used to trick the old man through here."

The man nodded, as he pushed her forwards, ordering her to lead the way, his hand already playing with a knife he held in his hand, not noticing the two figures moving slightly close to them.

Soon, a dark figure, a man wearing a black suit looked at a woman wearing a black suit as well.

"Go back." He ordered, looking at her.

"When are you going to learn, Batty, I don't follow anyone's orders." She whispered back, as they both looked at the two people. "We should-"

She was about to respond when Batman turned and started moving inside.

Catwoman rolled her eyes as she started going inside once more. She wasn't surprised to see Batman calling Alfred though through what appeared his suit. He went to Dick's room first and with much care, care she hadn't ever seen before coming from him, lifted the little boy without waking him up. He just accommodated the boy and went to Dave's room, doing the same. It wasn't long when they found themselves at the Batcave...now she knew how to get inside.

"Sir?" Alfred spoke coming down just as she left in search of the two intruders…something screamed at her that there were more than two men, it was impossible for it to only be two.

She continued going when a familiar hand stopped her. She turned to look at Batman and he made motions for her to accompany him. They soon found themselves in the Batcave once more.

"Go with them." Batman said, pointing at the two sleeping figures on a small boat which could barely accommodate three adults.

"What?" She whispered harshly, not wanting to disturb the kids. "I'm sorry, Batman, but I have something to deal with."

"Master Bruce," Alfred started, coming towards them. "Don't worry about us, we'll follow the plan. It's fools proof." Batman nodded just as they heard a faint crash upstairs and then voices yelling.

"Go." He said with a worried glance at the boys before disappearing upstairs. Alfred just nodded.

"You better go, Catwoman." He said, glancing around and getting into the boat, which suddenly sealed itself as Alfred seated himself and started pushing some buttons. She supposed it was another of Bruce's 'toys'. Catwoman did nothing but look how the boat steadily started moving and soon disappeared.

She then turned and went up.

It wasn't long before she encountered a man. He seemed to be from a SWAT team, as he was skilled in fighting and had the necessary weapons. Though she was skilled as well. A few bruises later and the man was down. She knew he wasn't dead, but it would take him several hours to awaken.

She encountered another man, though this one seemed to be stronger. She was already struggling to get out of a shocking grip when she heard a crack and the grip of her opponent suddenly loosen.

She felt the weight fall and turned to look at Batman, standing behind her.

"You were supposed to go." He said in a deadly tone.

"You killed him?" she whispered, looking at the man. For all that Batman did, he had never killed a man, at least she hadn't heard about it yet.

He said nothing, just stared at her before moving along. It wasn't long before they found Jenny. She was already dead, stabbed in her throat with all her blood pooling around her.

Catwoman's stomach turned, but she said nothing. Batman just looked sideways, noticing a batarang lying besides her bathed in blood.

"They-"

"Are trying to incriminate me." he said, not touching the object. He moved forward and soon found him. Akim Smirnov fighting with two men. He had a nasty cut on his left arm and was still fighting.

Batman didn't think twice, he went and soon brought down one man. Catwoman was surprised. It was like a shadow among shadows, coming out and taking one for him to never come back. Soon, the other man was down, making Akim twist and turn like a madman.

"Well, well, well…" she purred coming to stand by a window so he could see her. "We meet again, don't we?" she asked, walking towards him, who was already nervous.

"Why are you here?" she suddenly was surprised, though concealed it well, when batman grabbed the man by the back, pinning his unharmed arm to his back, making him yelp.

"I was sent!" the man said, clearly in a frantic state.

"By whom?"

"I can't-" he was stopped by Catwoman, who stepped in front of the man and tilted his head so she could look at his eyes.

"Such a nice mark I left." She said, tracing the scars with one of her nails, smiling cruelly. "Pitty they're not at the other side…or…" she said, regarding him as she wet her lips, seeing how his eyes were filled with terror. "…at your throat." She said, slightly touching it with her pinky nail.

"No…" he gasped, "Please…I…." he said nothing, unable to talk as he started swallowing nervously.

"Who sent you?" she asked, leaning into him in a sensual way, though her hands stroke his throat in threat.

"I can't-"

A nail started piercing his throat, making him moan and a bit of blood to flow through. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such a bad boy; that is not the answer I want."

"You can't kill me." he said, with sudden rage.

Catwoman laughed. "Batman surely disagrees, as I do. You see, you made me seek my enemy after you messed with me." she said with a glare. "I don't like being on the same side with the Bat…I eat bats." She said licking her lips.

"NOW, tell me!" she ordered, just as Batman gripped him with more strength making him cry out as his injured arm shifted and she placed the rest of her nails in his throat, near his vein.

"Ivanov!" he yelled suddenly, "Vanleen Ivanov!"

She had heard that name before, but wasn't sure where. Just as he was about to speak, Batman knocked him down. It wasn't long before he was tied and he left a batarang just as she started hearing sirens at the distance.

"It'll take them ten minutes to find them." Batman said, taking her by her arm as they moved out of the house.

OoO

"Sir, there are no signs of Bruce Wayne, his son or ward, or his butler." The young woman informed him, as Gordon regarded how some of his men took out some of the men.

He turned to look how they took the woman's body out, as reporters stood some feet away flashing their cameras away. They sure where having a fiest.

"Jenny Dribs, mid twenties, nurse. She worked for Wayne." A young man said coming to his side.

"Bag everything that seems suspicious." He ordered, moving to the side. He turned and looked at the leader of them all, Akim Smirnov. He squinted his eyes…he had heard that name before. It was then that his eyes widened, linking three different cases together in a flash. He turned around yelling orders to some of his best agents. He knew were to go, and if he knew Batman, he would be heading that way as well.

OoO

The silence of the night was more than a metaphor on this part of town. Batman knew it was where Ivanov spent his free nights…searching for company…whether be it a man or woman.

Alcohol and other substances could be easily smelt in the air, having a heavy feeling about it. He knew very well it would not be easy to take him down here, seeing as there were many men and women armed and ready for attack. He had to be subtle…he was being subtle.

Yet, for Catwoman, subtle was a synonym of obvious. He regarded how the woman walked unperturbedly into the place, getting many eyes on her as she moved her hips from one way to the other. He was once more grateful that he had trained himself to control even the most basic instinct of men…when to Catwoman it came at least.

He surveyed the area, ready to come to her rescue if it was necessary as he silently moved, taking down two of his guards as he went. It wasn't long before they both reached the room where Ivanov was with a bunch of men. Batman stood just out the window ready for attack when a guard came in.

"Boss, you have company waiting." He said, a slight smirk on his voice.

"Well, I shouldn't make the…lady…wait then." He said rising from his chair. "Gentlemen."

All the other 'gentlemen' smirked and started saying things, though Batman wasn't interested in none of them. He moved along, keeping a close 'watch' of where the man was going.

Soon, he entered a room, not far away from the one he previously occupied. It was there that Catwoman awaited, sprawled in the bed with her whip at her hand.

"Mmm…took you too long." She whispered.

For a few seconds it seemed the old man was going to sputter a few courses, but then he smiled. "Then I'm all yours to do as you wish." He said.

Catwoman stood from the bed, her whip at her hand. She walked seductively towards the man, though warning bells were going on Batman's head. Inavov was too calm and too confident, he should know who Catwoman was, what her outfit was, and how her plays were.

He saw how he produced a gun with a silencer from his back pocket just as Catwoman walked towards him.

Just as he was about to produce the weapon, Catwoman launched with her whip, a shot went off, unheard by all, just as the two started a bodily fight.

Soon enough Batman was there, and it took only a couple of seconds before they had him tied to the bed, a gag in his mouth. Though the fight had alerted some of the man's henchmen who were now banging on the closed door.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…I thought you would present a better fight." Catwoman said.

The gagged man said nothing, though his nostrils kept widening and narrowing.

"Why are you after us?" Batman asked, taking the gag away from his mouth, knowing his men would take a few seconds to enter after he had blocked the door.

"HELP!" The man yelled, earning himself a blow to his ribs.

"Answer me!" Batman yelled.

Inavov glared at him, before spitting on Batman's face, though most of it fell on his cowl. "Why not?" He asked, a mad smile gracing his lips. "You're the Batman, after all, aren't you, Bruce Wayne?"


	18. XVIII The End

Hello all of my readers. Firstly, I have to apologize. Seems this is something common on this story. But, I've got good-well, kind of-news for you all. We have one more chapter to go after this, and it has already been written. I just need to edit it. I read this story twice, but I KNOW there are some mistakes in there. I do apologize for that.

Again, thanks to all of you. Enjoy this chapter.

**XVIII. The End**

"You're the Batman, after all, aren't you, Bruce Wayne?"

His blood ran cold, though his face remained stoic and he prayed deep down that Catwoman would remain as stoic as she could. It was only a few seconds after the man's declaration, that Catwoman cracked.

She started laughing, it wasn't a carefree laugh, it wasn't a nervous laugh, it was a mocking laugh…but of course, Inavov wouldn't know that. "Oh, my dear, mental, idiotic host." She purred, getting close to him. "Would you really think that self-absorbed pig would really be the Bat?"

Inavov glared at her, his eyes narrowing towards Batman, who only raised a single brow, though the man couldn't see that.

"He…he has the means, the money, the-"

"Oh, please! The man spends most his nights with as many petty girls he can get his hands on, giving his fortune away as much as he can."

The man seemed distraught for a moment, before narrowing his eyes at them as the banging increased, yelling could as well be heard from the other side.

"Why are you after us?" Batman hissed once more, banging his head a bit to force the information out of him.

"You bastards." The man snarled, "that bitch you're with is a traitor, siding with you people. And you, _bat_, have made great inconveniences for us!" he said. "I wanted you out of the map, and what better than to kill those close to Bruce Wayne, another pebble in my shoe!"

"We know how to find you, Inavov, we know your connections, who you are, what you do. You're in MY city, now. Don't mess with me or with those in this city." He hissed before pulling back his fist and knocking the man out just as the door opened with a bang.

In a few minutes, he and Catwoman were escaping from the place with several people shooting at them.

OoO

"_Can you believe it, Cam? Another attempt against Bruce Wayne!"_

"_I hear you, Daniel, and I can't believe it myself. If Bruce Wayne is not safe in his own home, how can we be?"_

"_Rumor has it that he and Selina Kyle were toge-"_

Alfred sighed, turning the news off as he turned to look at his oldest charge. He kept quiet, looking at the two playing boys as Selina sat on the front steps of the porch regarding them.

"Gordon called. Said we could return to the manor the day after tomorrow." Bruce told him, a sigh escaping his lips.

"Oh?" Alfred asked, as he took the tray of untouched tea he had brought Burce earlier. "Shall I pack things then, sir?"

The man did not answer, before he turned and looked at him. "I really don't know, Alfred." He admitted, taking a seat and looking as defeated as he could ever be. "Even though Batman has taken Gordon enough evidence to incarcerate Inavov, and the police has also found evidence, he's still out there somewhere."

Silence filled the room, with Alfred regarding Bruce silently. "Question is, Master Bruce, if the Batman will do something to find Inavov."

Bruce lifted his face, looking at Alfred for a minute or two before turning to look at his children. "No." his voice was full of determination, as he stood becoming the man few could see, the man the boy had become. "Inavov will try to seek revenge and if Batman goes after him it means that there will be some that will have no…protection."

"People will wonder why Batman just went…off the map." Alfred stated, at which Bruce just raised a brow. "Then again, it wouldn't be the first time Batman disappears, wouldn't it?"

Bruce just twisted his head a bit, a smirk thriving in his lips. "The real question is, Alfred, if Catwoman will relent her nightly…routine."

"The answer you're seeking for is- in your worst nightmares." Selina stated as she crossed the living room towards the small kitchen located at the other side of the dining room area. "You know," she stated, opening the fridge and taking out a bottle of water. "It amazes me that, despite being one of the richest man in the world, you own a cabin that is…" she stopped, waving her hand around as if searching for the right word. "…so…so…"

"Small?" Bruce asked, a slight smirk coming to his face. "Cozy? Homely?"

"Common." She stated as she opened her bottle. "and yes, small."

"Remind me," Bruce started, "why are you here again?"

"You need me here, Bruce." The woman stated boldly with a smirk. "Though I have no doubt you'd enjoy being able to have a bed to yourself." She answered with a sweet smile making Bruce snicker at it.

OoO

"Dad?"

Bruce lowered the book he was trying to read to find a pajama clad Dick standing in front of him. "Shouldn't you be asleep, chum?" he asked, putting the book away and sitting up straighter.

"Can't sleep." The boy answered, inching closer to him and leaning against his knees. Receiving the signals of what the boy was obviously wanting, he lifted him from his armpits and sat him on his lap, Dick immediately leaned over and got comfortable with him.

For a few minutes both father and son enjoyed the silence of the night. Everyone, including Alfred and Selina, had retired to bed already, and Bruce had been left alone at the living room with his thoughts.

At the moment, Bruce just rubbed Dick's back in an effort to lull him to sleep as he leaned back on his armchair. "Daddy?" Dick's whisper came, making Bruce look down in surprise at him, a proud smile crossing his lips. It was uncommon for either of the boys to call him such.

"Hmm?"

"Is Batman mad with Robin?" the child whispered, his voice wavering.

Bruce raised an eyebrow, sitting the boy slightly so they could both look at each other's eyes. "Of course not, son."

"Then why aren't we going on patrol no more?" the boy asked biting his lip. "Or practicing, or-"

"Dick, Dick-" Bruce started, stopping the child's rant. "Listen to me, chum, and listen well." He stopped, waiting for the boy to nod before continuing. "Some really bad people have tried to say that Batman did many bad, bad things-"

"But that's not true!" Dick cried indignantly, his stance going rigid. "Batman is good!"

"Please, Dick, let me talk, don't interrupt." Bruce stated a bit more sternly than what he intended.

Dick sighed, a slight pout going out on his lip. "Ok." He muttered to which Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, Dad."

Bruce nodded, rubbing the boy's back to reassure he wasn't mad at him. "As I was saying, this bad people are trying to do that, so, Batman now will not be going out and specially will not be taking Robin with him." He stopped, looking as the child went through the information given.

"Will they try to kill Robin, like that time I hid in the Batmobile without your permission?"

Bruce tensed a bit, the terror of his child with a gun in his face rushing through him once more. "Yes, but they will be much, much worst."

"Oh." The boy said, biting his lip and his eyes going wide. "So Batman an' Robin won't go out again…not ever?"

Bruce smiled kindly at the boy, moving his hair away from his face. The boy needed a haircut. "Yes, they will, kiddo. Just…not now, Robin, at least, won't be going out for now. As for Batman, Gordon will call him when need arises and the police are looking for them."

"But why doesn't Batman just goes after them?" Dick asked in confusion. "I mean, Batman can do ANYTHING!"

Bruce's heart swelled with pride at that statement. This child had so much faith in Batman, in him. "Dick, Batman can do MANY things, but not EVERYTHING." He stated plainly, "and this time, Batman would much more stay protecting his family."

Dick smiled at him, leaning over him once more, one of his arms encircling his neck. "I like when you're with me an' Dave." He said.

"I like being with you both, too, munchkin." He stated, placing a light kiss on top of his head. "You do know I love you, don't you?" he asked, tickling the boy's tummy a bit, making the boy erupt in giggles.

"I love ya too, Daddy."

OoO

It had been two weeks since the encounter of Inavov with Catwoman and Batman. Police was still going after Inavov, with now the FBI, Interpol, and other governmental authorities after him.

Batman and Catwoman had been, however, free from charges when Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle had stated that both of them had helped the couple and the billionaire's children and butler escape from the ambush they had had at home. Of course, most of the media had only focused on the fact that both, Bruce and Selina had admitted that they were together at the time, having a field day with that info.

The police, however, had had a field with that information, and mostly when Batman and Catwoman had given Gordon the recording of the talk Inavov and them had had…of course, it had been an edited edition without the part where Inavov had partially revealed his identity.

And yet, despite Alfred calling it stubbornness and Selina calling it being paranoid, Bruce had refused to return to Wayne manor, especially because of his children.

For starters, the place was packed with reporters at its gates. Gordon had offered some police protection, but Bruce knew there were still some corrupt ones inside. As it was, the boys wouldn't even be able to go out to the patio without him worrying about something happening to them.

The place had been cleaned totally under Alfred's supervision, the boys had yet to be told why exactly they had left the manor. Bruce had spoken to them the day after, telling them that they had had to get out because of a problem. Of course, the boys had started using their wide imagination, going from a bomb exploding there, to a fire, to even a dragon going in. They both were disappointed that they had been asleep through it all, contrary to Bruce who had been thankful for such a blessing.

Being as the small, three bedroom cabin they were staying at was actually under Alfred's name, no one knew where they were. Not even Gordon. Selina had stayed at her home for a couple of nights- leaving Bruce a free room instead of having to share one with the boys- but had returned stating she was bored back at home and tired of all the press after her.

All was good for them…or until the boys got into trouble.

OoO

"Daa-aad." Dave whined, sitting upside down in one of the sofas. "I'm bored."

Bruce, for his part, just kept reading the papers. For the last two days he had decided to go to the office and bring some work home. "Did you finish your school work?" the man asked absentmindedly, turning another paper.

"Yes." The boy answered quickly. Had Bruce been paying attention, he would've noticed it was too quickly.

"Why don't you go out to play with Dick?" he asked, noticing from the corner of his eye where his other boy was climbing yet another tree.

The boy huffed, crossing his arms and a pout going out. "I don't wanna climb stupid trees."

"Hey, language." Again, Bruce reprimanded without even looking at him from his papers.

"Sorry." The boy muttered, finally sitting down properly. "When are we going home?" he asked, swinging his legs and banging them against the couch.

"Hmm…soon." came the unconcerned answer.

"You said that last week." The boy pointed out.

"Yes, I did."

"Daaaad!" The boy whined once more.

"Dave, please." Bruce started, placing his papers down and looking around. Selina had, once more, gone to the city to do…whatever it was she did when at the city, and Alfred was somewhere though not close. How could he get lost in a cabin which was mostly only of four rooms plus the bathrooms?

"When are we going back to school?" the boy asked once more.

"Soon enough." Bruce answered, and before his son could reiterate, he continued, "You'll just keep up with the work Alfred is giving you."

"I don't wanna be here no more." Dave whined.

"I don' wanna too." Dick muttered, his face sweaty and muddy as he came inside and plopped besides his brother.

"Well, you've got no choice, do you?" Bruce stated, going back to his work.

"You could take a short trip to the city." Alfred stated coming in, making both boys perk up at that notion.

"No." Bruce immediately replied.

"What?"

"Why?"

The exclamations came from both boys, making Alfred raise an eyebrow at Bruce and Bruce frown down at them. "Because it's-"

"-too dangerous." The two boys chorused at the same time, making Alfred snort at that and Bruce's frown deepen.

"Children, why don't you go upstairs for a while. I would suggest a quick bath for you, Master Richard." Alfred directed, making it clear that it wasn't a simple request.

They saw as both boys got up with groans and then stomped their way up the stairs, Dick more than Dave as he had lately been complaining more and more about taking a bath.

Once they were out of earshot, Alfred turned a frown at Bruce. "This has got to stop." He bit sharply.

"Alfred-"

"Oh, no!" he stated. "Those boys have been cooped in this place more than they should've ever been!" Alfred stated.

"You know Inavov won't stop until he kills them." Bruce whispered harshly at him.

"It could be years, Bruce, until that man is found. You plan on keeping them here for that long?"

"Just until it's-"

"Safe?" Alfred asked, annoyance in his voice. "Master Bruce…you're a wonderful father, you have to know that, BUT, you can't just wrap your children in a permanent bubble." Bruce sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"What do you want me to do, Alfred?"

"I don't mind for us to be here," the old major domo stated, a smirk blossoming, "this place is much easier to keep than the manor, that's for sure." Bruce smirked at that. "But at least take the kids on a trip…you might even want to go exploring with them around this woods, or you could even take them out somewhere."

"Somewhere like…"

"Dinner would be nice." A new voice, a female voice, stated as she entered the room with too many bags in her hands.

"For the boys, Selina, not you." Bruce stated.

"You're planning on lifting their imprisonment?" she asked, a sarcastic smile on her lips. "How very nice of you."

"You know," Alfred interrupted, just as Bruce was about to reiterate- rather rudely- at the woman. "Selina might just be right."

"What?" Both other adults stated at the same time.

"There are plenty of restaurants that are child friendly….though I believe I'm the one that's lost his mind by suggesting this." Alfred muttered the last part, before shaking his head and turning to look at both adults. "Though I would appreciate, Master Bruce, if you _could_ avoid filling those two with mere junk sold as food, there are places where they could run and play to their heart's content with other children around."

"You know, Alfred here has a point." Selina stated, "Oh, how I love to be right."

"That sounds nice, but you're both forgetting something. What about the media?"

"Master Bruce, you both could try to…disguise a bit who you are. Ms. Kyle here could wear a simple pair of jeans and t-shirt-"

Selina opened her mouth to complain about it, before closing it once more, a calculating look in her eyes. "You know…I do look hot in jeans."

"-and you could simply…wear a hat."

"A hat?" Bruce smirked, "That's your grand plan?"

"Yes."

Bruce groaned, "Fine. I'll go see that the boys get ready so we can leave early." With that, he left the two smirking people behind and went in search of his two boys.

OoO

Dressed in jeans, sneakers, a t-shirt, and a cap on his head, Bruce had sat playing with his straw with a clad jean and t-shirt Selina, who had her hair in a neat pony tail. Now, with her dark lenses covering her face and looking out the vehicle's window he could only wonder why he had never tried such a thing.

Not only had he had the opportunity to see Selina acting like any other common woman had arose, but both boys were currently at the point of exhaustion, with Dave fast asleep and Dick fighting sleep, though Bruce knew that in the twenty minutes it would take them to get home the boy would be fast asleep, he couldn't be happier of having heed Alfred's suggestion.

The silence surrounding them was quite satisfying. It wasn´t an awkward silence, it was actually one of those rare, comfortable silences. He rarely had one of those times, and now, he felt quite well. In fact, he wished he had more of those. The only person besides his boys he had ever had been comfortable on saying nothing was Alfred…and once it had been Melissa.

Even though he'd like for the drive to last longer, sooner than later they had arrived at the quite petit lodge. It was then that Bruce decided it was time to get back to normal, to go back home, to let the boys go to school once more instead of being homeschooled, going to the office every morning, fighting with the boys every morning to wake up, to let Alfred complain about his lack of common sense of making Dick train so much…tell him all the time to settle down.

"What?"

Startled by the abrupt rapture of silence by the flat question, he turned to look at a smirking Selina. "What?" he asked back.

"You're frowning." The statement made him raise an eyebrow, and in return she raised both.

Turning to look at the two dozing boys, he shook his head. "I think it's time to go back home."

"I thought we were 'home'" she stated, making quotation marks in the air.

With a smirk now, he shook his head. "Fine, you can stay here then." His tone was flat, though both of them chuckled at it. The silence once more falling between them.

For a moment, Selina just sat looking at the darkening forest, her head leaning against the window, before turning to look back at him. "Do you…" she trailed off, looking once more back out the window, her thumb's nail suddenly going up to her lips.

Bruce had seen that before, when they had once dated, when it was real, she did that when nervous, when unsure of something. It was at times like that when he realized that she wasn't just one of those women he used to date, but that behind all that makeup, clothes, and façade, there was a real woman. "Selina…"

She sighed, turning a raised eyebrow at him, her stance suddenly changing. "This is not necessary anymore."

It was him now that turned to look at the window, understanding coming to him. It was true. Their deal didn't need to stand anymore, there was no need, there was no need, and yet, the thought of not having her there whenever he wished…

"I'll tell Alfred to prepare everything."

She nodded, looking back at him and smiling softly. "It was fun creating this illusion anyway."

"Yeah," he nodded, "It was fun."

And yet, he did not want for it to be an illusion.

OoO

It had only taken two weeks for the media to notice that he and Selina were no longer going everywhere together. They had, of course, blamed it on the 'circumstances' going around his life.

He was thankful, however, that neither of the boys had felt the difference too much. With them moving back to the mansion, him going back to work, and them going back to school, they were very busy.

Since both boys were now back at school and them wanting a bit more of liberty every day, Bruce had decided to not only train Robin, but he had also started a routine of training both Dave and Dick.

In reality, both boys looked forward to that time. Ditto, it was only basic defensive moves, which he had told Dave he had learned during his time at Europe. Not a total lie…not the total truth either.

And though his days were now filled, with the press wanting an interview at any given moment, the boys' responsibilities at school, the training, his job, and having to show society he was the same ol' Bruce Wayne, at the end of the day he was exhausted and wishing for a certain someone to be there taunting him.

"Master Bruce." Alfred called, entering his study where he was currently behind a huge stack of papers he had brought from the office that day. "I brought some tea, sir."

He nodded, not even glancing up from his reading. "The boys are asleep?"

"Not even stirring, sir." Alfred stated. "They were fatigued after having to clean the kitchen…and add a sore bottom to that."

"I'll remember to let them continue with a food fight next time." Bruce stated with a smirk.

"Hmm." Alfred said nothing more, just placed the cup of tea directly in front of him with a subtle demand for him. Not waiting for a thanks, which he received anyways, the older man walked out of the vast room.

"Alfred?" he called, a frown at his lips.

"Yes, sir?"

"Did you read the paper today?" he asked, taking a small sip of the bitter sweet concoction.

"Sir?"

"Wayne's child and ward." He stated, a frown in his features.

"They published something about the boys?"

"It's not the fact that they published about the boys, Alfred," he stated, looking back up at him. "It's just _what_ they published." He stated, handling the offensive newspaper to the man, the article in plain sight with the tittle 'Son and Ward' in it.

The old butler's countenance darkened slightly as he read the piece, but then he sighed, turning soft eyes towards him. "You care and love equally for those boys, Bruce." He stated, placing the insulting item in the trashcan.

"You and I both know that, Alfred...but…"

"They know it too, child." He stated, placing a soft hand on his shoulder.

"How long would that last, Alfred?" he asked, standing just as Alfred took his hand off. "They're not taunted at school at the moment, but how long will it be until Dick is mocked?"

Alfred said nothing, just looked at him and then down to his hands. "You won't be able to always protect them, Bruce." The grey headed man looked up at him then, before the raven haired man could protest. "However…however, there is something you could do."

"What?" he asked, his frown deepening.

"You could always make your ward be officially your son."

"Adoption?" his tone aghast for a moment.

"Really, sir, we live in modern time where no one would think badly of a single man adopting an orphan child…and if you could acquire guardianship of Master Richard-as hard as it was for you- it shouldn't be a problem at all."

With that said, Alfred left, not even looking down at the now pensive Bruce.


	19. XIX As It Is

Thanks to all of those who have stuck with me during all those years. I believe I'll never be able to express the feelings that curse through my body when finishing a story. I'm euphoric, saddened, I don't know…satisfied.

Thanks for all those wonderful reviews! And thanks too to those that complained about things I had warned already! It actually feels me with pride knowing people actually read this thing! LOL. And thanks to those that stuck with me despite the many errors I did in my spelling!

Oh, and for Gaben, I stole a little line of yours. Loved it too much to not include it! THANK YOU!

For those of you who read other of my stories. Fear not, they'll be finished! One at a time but finished nevertheless.

Now, on with the final chapter.

**XIX. As It Is**

It was a quite Saturday morning, with summer quickly approaching. Six months had gone through, and the news Bruce had been expecting came. One Vanleen Ivanov had been found and was now under the authorities' hands.

Of course, that brought him a little peace, the murder of the family had been discovered to be the same people trying to incriminate both Batman and Catwoman, and so, Batman's name had been partially cleared. People were still wondering where their dark defender had gone to. Of course, as Bruce had once stated, it wasn't the first time Batman disappeared for months. As for Catwoman's disappearance, Bruce had heard Selina had gone on a trip to Europe-according to the media, to get over her heartbreak.

Feeling as content as he could, he enjoyed the rare solitude he could gather at home, sitting at one of the balconies, enjoying the gentle, warm breeze as he ate breakfast. The process of Dick's adoption had gone smoothly, and by Christmas time he had been able to process the final paper work. The now almost nine-year old had been elated to know about it and together they had decided for his name to be Richard John Grayson-Wayne to honor his late parents.

All in all, Bruce was happy…was content…was lonely at night.

"Dad!" turning to look at the both rosy cheeked, sweaty boys, he gave them a smile.

"Yes?"

"Can we go to the park?" Dave asked, bouncing a bit with excitement.

Bruce frowned slightly, turning to look at the enticing gardens surrounding their quaint home. "It's _may _not _can, _kid. Besides, you have a better, private park here." He told them, leaning back in his seat and taking one of the strawberries in the table. _And safer_. He added in his mind.

"It's not the same." Dick told him, slipping into his lap and taking one of the sugar coated fruits.

"Really?" Bruce asked trying to hide his mirth, just as he pulled his other son into his other lap.

"C'mon, Dad!" Dave whined. "There's no one to play with here! Take us to the park, please?"

He raised an eyebrow, looking from one pleading face to another. "What do you think, Alfred?" he asked as he noticed from the corner of his eye the man entering with an empty tray.

"It was once said the truth always comes from the mouth of the young and inebriated…though I very much doubt the last one." The man said as he took some of the half empty plates and removed the untouched pitches of juice or milk.

"Alright, you two, go get ready." Bruce nodded, sending them both away with a pat to their behinds as they cheered and rushed inside. "I'd have to talk to the one that designed this garden." He stated, though they both know the designer of most things in the mansion was Alfred himself. "According to the boys, the garden is quite….boring."

"You know, Master Bruce, most parents complain about their children reaching an age where they don't wish to be seen with their parents." Alfred told him as a matter of fact, ignoring the last comment.

"Hmm." Bruce commented only, taking the last sip of his latté and placing the cup down. "Then I better make good use of my time." he stated, leaving the smirking man by himself.

OoO

A couple of paparazzi were doing a very bad job of hiding themselves, Bruce mussed as he stood behind a set of swings where the boys were playing. He knew they had taken pictures of him while pushing both boys or while he had been buying them some ice-cream cones. He also knew they would have a feast when news came that he wasn't only having a day with his two boys, but that he was having a day with ONLY his two boys.

"Welcome to my life." he muttered under his breath.

"You shouldn't be whispering that to the air."

He turned to find the person he least expected there. "I should take consideration of that." He stated with a smirk.

"Selina!" Dick called, noticing the woman standing besides him. Getting off the swing with a very flourish jump, he ran towards the woman and hugged her middle, just as Dave tried to jump-not as gracefully- from his swing and ran towards her as well.

"We've missed you!" Dave said, taking her hand and leading her towards a bench, with Dick still stuck to her side. Bruce had no other option than to follow them.

For about ten minutes, both adults sat as both boys told the female in the group all that had happened in the months that had went through without them knowing about her. Finally, after having told her everything they could think about, including Dick's adoption, they both ran away on a game of tag.

"You've been busy." She stated after the awkward silence that transpired.

"Could say the same. Heard you went on vacations."

She smirked, offhandedly removing her hair from her shoulder. "Too much drama ensued for my taste." She told him with a smirk. "Never thought I would find you here." She said, her eyes on the boys.

"They've missed you, you know." He said, his eyes on them as well.

"Yes, well, I…" her voice trailed off, as she lowered her gaze and closed her eyes for a few second. "Me too." She finally admitted. "Though everything worked as planned, didn't it?"

"Indeed." Bruce stated, standing up suddenly. "we better head home…we've been here for a long time and it's getting chilly." He stated, calling both boys. "Selina…maybe…maybe you should go to the mansion one of these days…you know…the boys…"

"Maybe." She told him, standing up as well.

"You could always stay the night…it can be dangerous with a woman driving by herself all around and-"

"Bruce." Selina broke his rambling, which for a moment he was thankful. "My place will be fumigated tomorrow. I would detest having to go to a hotel."

"I'll tell Alfred to prepare your room." He stated with a widening smile just as both boys ran up to him.

"No…" Selina stated, circling her arm around his. "I'll just crash in yours."

And as Bruce Wayne drove himself and his boys home, he could only smile. He no longer had a son and a ward, he had two sons. A butler who was more than just his father…his guardian, advisor, and from time to time the devil's advocate. And now, a very sexy villainess to boot who was currently sitting at his passenger seat.

Yes, life was good for him.

THE END!


End file.
